


You're a Cullen Now

by JaspersWoman



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspersWoman/pseuds/JaspersWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is to marry Jasper Cullen per business arrangement with her father. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's? What are Jasper's plans for her? Will she survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Your Home

RECENTLY IT HAS BEEN SUGGESTED I TOOK WORDS FROM THE ONE DIRECTION FANDOM. PLEASE... BOY BANDS ARE A JOKE AND I NEVER EVEN KNEW A FANFTICION EXISTED BEFORE TODAY. I STARTED WRITING THE ORIGINAL YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW WITH EDWARD AND APRIL BACK IN 2011 AND STARTED THIS VERSION WITH JASPER AND BELLA IN OCTOBER 2011. FEEL FREE TO CHECK MY DATES ON https://www.fanfiction.net/~jasperswoman

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

.

This is all human! When Bella is told that she is to marry Jasper Cullen per business arrangement with her father, she believes that everyone around her is crazy. Her life as she knows it seems to be over and she is struggling to find a way out of this nightmare. Who are the Cullen's? What are Jasper's plans for her? Will she survive?

Big Thanks to two very sexy and awesome ladies... my prereader JaspersBella & my beta Nerdette Love

.

I had this story up but wanted to redo it much darker. If you've read the E/B one some parts will be the same and other parts will be MUCH different. This is darker and creepier. The Cullen men take WHATEVER they want... and their parents are quite happy to help them do it.

WARNING... suggestions of rape in this chapter... DO NOT READ AND REVIEW IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT!

.

This is Your Home ~ Chapter 1

.

Bella walked into the diner and found him already sat down, waiting for her. She walked over, and sat down across for him. Although, inside, she'd wanted to sit next to him, as she felt like she knew him so well. Even though, he'd never really told her anything about himself. She looked at him and tried not to blush, between his trimmed whiskers and gorgeous smile. Bella couldn't resist a man with facial hair, but this man, really got her going. She wanted nothing more than to straddle him and ride him while he ate. The baby blue shirt he was wearing only added to the clean look of his features and emphasized those damn whiskers.

.

"I already ordered dinner for you. You'll see what it is when they bring it out." He said with an authoritative tone that made her stomach fill with butterflies. She nods in response to him and looked down. She knew that if she asked him a question, he'd find a way to turn it back to her. She wanted to know more about him, she longed for it. She worried that if she pressed him for information he would get annoyed and stop meeting her around town. She'd rather have him as an acquaintance than nothing at all. She hoped and wished that he would see her as more than just a buddy, hell, she'd even take a one night stand. Why would he want her? Compared to him, she was just plain and invisible. Even her father didn't want her.

.

"Bella, I know we normally don't plan our times together, but I have something important I want to discuss with you." He said. Then he smirked at her. She remembered the first time they met, he had offered to buy her a coffee and bagel. She'd refused, but he did anyway. He'd then asked to walk her to her car. She was nervous about him being some freak. Yet, she was pleasantly surprised, when he just walked her to her car and then left. She was shocked and a little bit happy, when she'd seen him again the next day, at the supermarket. He was behind her in the line for buying a bunch of produce. He walked her to her car again. Now, three months later she looked forward to their impromptu dates. Being brought back to the present as she watched him talk. His lips are just so sexy and she wondered s what it would feel like to have them on her, kissing her, tasting her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

.

This is the moment he has been building up to, the moment he had waited months for. She would soon be his and he would finally be able to bring her home. Slowly, he opened the box and she gasped. Her eyes glued to the huge diamond and small diamonds which were placed all round a silver band, for a fleeting second, she had hopes it was for her but she knew better. He just wanted her opinion, not that she would have said yes. She barely knows him. She laughed to herself, why would he even want her?

.

"Bella, you are so beautiful and smart. You are like no other woman I've ever met. I want to spend my life with you. Would you marry me? Would you be my wife?" he asked. Holding the ring out to her and smiling as if he'd won a prize. She couldn't speak, couldn't believe this was happening, he just asked her to marry him. She knew nothing about him: except for the fact that he dressed nice, had a wallet filled with money , and drove a black Mercedes. She worried that he's a drug dealer. Her chest tightened, she couldn't breathe. "I don't even know you. You never answer any of my questions. Why do you even want to marry me?"

He laughs at her bombardment of questions.

.

"Oh, Bella, I know we are the perfect match. You will make a great wife and my family will love you and you'll love them. I already have your father's permission. In fact, everything is set for us to get married in three months." She couldn't breathe. How could she be so stupid? She knew it wasn't real, her father had probably set this all up. He'd been avoiding her for months now, this had to be why. Jasper had just been getting close to her to do the dirty work. She stood up trying to get away from him. "You're fucking crazy. I know what you're going to do." She yelled and ran out of the diner, to her car and drove away. Jasper stays there and smiled. He knew this would happen, he'd planned for it. Inside, he hoped she'd go home as the moving trucks had already picked up all her belongings and were loading them into their wing.

.

He stood up and pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet. Leaving it on the table, he glared at the waitress as he exited the building. He got into his car and headed for her house, parking two blocks away and waited for her to arrive. Then he would get to take her home, to her new home.

.

Bella runs into her house and saw her father sitting on the couch. She plopped down on the opposite couch and starred at him. She waited for him to speak but he just rolled his eyes at her. "What's going on? You have no right to sell me, I have plans to finish college. I'll start looking for my own place." He looked at her and laughed. This made her anger boil over and she wanted to jump over the wooden coffee table and strangle him. The knock at the door stopped her and before she could stand, the door opened and in walked Jasper.

.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just walk into my house." He smiled at her and tried to lighten the situation. "I love that my fiancé has such a great sense of humor." He walked over and put his arms around her. He moved forward to kiss her but she pushed him away. He wanted to show her that she should never turn away from him, but now, was not the time or place. He smiled and though about how he would teach her that lesson later. He smiled down at her and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry this is all new for you. I've had months to prepare for you to be my wife, while you've only found out today. I have to learn to take it slow with you" He laughed inside, once he got her in their bedroom, she would be getting a quick lesson on her new role.

.

She couldn't think, she didn't understand what he meant by months. "What do you mean, months? We're not even dating. Whatever deal you have with my father, does not include me," She snapped. Then tried to get out of his arms. He just laughed at her, thinking about if she'd be feisty in bed too. "You are the deal Bella. It'll all work out, believe me."

.

Before she could respond he forcefully pulls her out to his car. She tried to break free, but he was just too strong for her. Once he got her around his family, it would be easier to control her. Charlie followed behind, anxious to get Bella in the car and away from here. He wanted his money and would do whatever was necessary to get it. Jasper opened the passenger side door and pushed Bella in. He closed it and locked the door. As soon as he left her side, she tried to open the door but found herself stuck. She searched through the window for somebody to help, only to be met by smirking father. It made her want to throw up. Bella was terrified this was all a rouse for him to finally get what he wanted. Her gone and a large sum of money to sweeten the deal.

.

Jasper got in and leaned over her to put her seat belt on and she inhaled to keep him from touching her. She couldn't look at him. She stupidly bought into his kindness, she stupidly allowed herself to believe he liked her and tried not to think about how he was going to drive off and kill her. She needed to get out of the car. He put the car into drive and speed off, she waited impatiently for a red light. Meanwhile, tears falling down her face but she tried to remain in control. She was going to need it to get out of this situation. He stopped at a red light and Bella quickly unbuckled her seat belt but Jasper grabbed her arm hard and pulled her towards him. She cringed from the pain and looked up at his face. "DO NOT MAKE ME ANGRY BELLA," he yelled. He looked like the devil. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He almost had her home and he'd feel better once she was safely contained in his house. "Bella, just come meet my family, stay for dinner and we'll see what happens." The light turns green and he zoomed off, he wanted to get her home and his bed. With the speeds he was going Bella quickly snapped her seatbelt back on. What if he tried to crash the car to kill her?

.

Jasper drove and watched her body. Her breasts rose and fell as she breathed deeply, her short brown hair blew around in the wind, her long legs begging to be spread opened and held against her chest as he fucked her hard. He couldn't wait to use her body for his pleasure. No matter how tight those woman from the company were, they weren't virgins. They simply gave him experience on how to please a woman, and now Bella would reap all the benefits. He couldn't wait to fuck a virgin, to make Bella's virgin body his and only his.

.

She watched as he drove down a long winding driveway. Bella gawked at the tremendously tall gate in front of them. It had spikes on top with two layers of barbed wire. She wondered if the gate surrounded the property. When Jasper got to the gate, he clicked some buttons in his car and the gate opened. He drove in and watched as Bella looked around in awe. She took in the long gardens before them and then gasped when she saw the mansion. It's bigger than most hotels she'd seen. She couldn't believe that he lived here, that anyone lived here. He must be a multimillionaire. That only made her more sick, he could do anything to her and get away with it. She wonder if he even really had a family. All the horrors movies she'd watched over the years began to play out in her head.

.

He pulled up in front of the mansion and got out, he walked around and watched the awe scrawled all over her face. He opened the door and she slowly got out and looked around. She felt sick as she realized that the huge property was indeed completely fenced in. There was only one way in and out and she didn't have the code. He chuckled at both her state of awe and fear. He knew that in time she would find comfort in this fortress, it was safer for the women to be protected in here and easier to keep tabs on them, than out in the real world.

.

Jasper guided her into the house and she willingly followed, seeing as how she really had nowhere to go. She was trapped and feeling sick, but followed along. They walked inside and Bella saw maids in the kitchen area who nodded at Jasper and smiled at her. Jasper replied with his own nod back and he had no doubt Bella would try to go to them for help. They were too well paid to help or even care. They knew in the end Bella would love living here. Everyone who worked here had to sign a contract; no-one has ever dared to break that contract.

.

Bella took in how ornate and decorated the mansion was. It was like something from a fairly tale. She couldn't believe real people lived like this. Jasper pulled Bella into the dining room where his mother ran over and hugged Bella, tightly in her arms. She was happy. Finally her daughter was home. "Bella we're so happy to finally meet you. Jasper talks about you all the time, we all know you so well." Esme pulled back, but kept her hands on Bella's shoulders, admiring Bella's beauty. Carlisle walked over and shook Jasper's hand and smiled at Isabella. "Welcome to the family. Bella." Jasper stood with pride, not only did Jasper finally have his soon to be wife, but their family was now complete.

.

Bella felt sick and confused, she wanted nothing to do with this family, but couldn't stop staring at how beautiful his parents were. Esme had long, brown, wavy hair and was dressed as if she stepped off a cover of a magazine; she was thin, but trimmed. Carlisle has dark blond hair and deep blue eyes, he could easily be on any male magazine. Bella thought they had to have had work done. Nobody could be that beautiful. She swallowed hard, "I think there has been some misunderstanding, I cannot marry him. I hav..." Esme cut her off by hugging her again. Then looking in her eye, Esme was very sweet and soft-spoken. Although, there was mean streak there as she would not have her family treated with anything, but the utmost respect. "Oh, don't worry honey, it will all work out, come meet the rest of your family." Esme pulled her towards the dining room table and Bella gasped. Sitting there smiling at her, were two other couples who were also just as perfect and gorgeous as Jasper and his parents.

.

Bella tried to turn around out of sheer confusion and embarrassment, but Esme had been down this road with Rosalie and Alice, she knew what to do. Esme put her hands around Bella's shoulders again and looked at her other children. "This is Bella, Jasper's fiancée. We finally get to meet her after all this time. We're not going to embarrass you too much, we'll just let my sons and daughters introduce themselves and then we'll have dinner." Esme was beyond happy that this moment was finally here, Bella however, was sick and trying to stay strong, she had to find a way out.

.

Carlisle motioned for Emmett to stand, he did, helping his wife Rosalie to her feet. Emmett was the oldest and tallest of the three sons, thick and full of muscles with short black hair. His appearance made him look intimidating, but to his family and wife he was just a teddy bear. To those who messed with him, he was like a Mack truck out for revenge. Rosalie was almost as tall as Emmett, but she had long blond hair and was dressed perfectly. Her clothes were stylish and clung well to trimmed frame. Her make-up was perfectly blended on her face; just one of the many benefits of having money beyond comprehension. She rubbed her belly, she was four months pregnant. Rosalie felt a little bad for Bella, knowing this could all be overwhelming, but knew that in a few months she would never want to leave. "I'm Emmett, the oldest and coolest Cullen. This is my gorgeous wife Rosalie and she's four months pregnant." Rosalie nodded at Bella, "Welcome to the family Bella."

.

Then Carlisle motioned for Edward and Alice to stand. Edward was the middle child, he was almost as tall as Emmett, but thinner while still being muscular. He had wavy bronze hair and looked as if he belonged on GQ magazine. His wife Alice, was much shorter than him with long brown hair. She was petite and thin but very fashionable and modern in her style. She had a huge smile on her face as opposed to Edward's lopsided smirk. Most people stayed away from Edward, he seemed to be annoyed with everyone, but that was just his look, he was actually very pleasant to talk and often enjoyed listening to conversations. "I'm Edward the second oldest but smartest Cullen," he sneered at Emmett who then coughed bullshit into his fist. "This is my sexy wife Alice." Alice almost jumped up and down, "Hi Bella, we're going to be great friends." Edward chuckled at his wife. Alice was full of energy, but also enjoyed reading and playing board games with Edward.

.

Bella just smiled at everyone, all she could think about was if the wives were forced too or is this part of the façade and then they would cut her up and cook her alive. It sounded farfetched but worse things had been known to happen. She silently cursed, all the horror movies she'd watched over the years. Esme rubbed her back and gestured for her to sit down next to Jasper. Jasper tried not to laugh when he heard her stomach rumble, it was too cute. He knew she was hungry and hoped she would eat, as she'd need the energy for what they would be doing later.

.

The maids come out and served the food, Bella watched Jasper pick up a fork and she followed his lead. She reluctantly decided to eat as she'd need her energy to get out of there. Carlisle began to talk about the new bank accounts he opened and was pleased with the bank. He modified the conversation slightly, for the ladies, except Esme. She'd often helped them, with anything they needed. She helped Carlisle get to where they were today. Rosalie, Alice and now Bella, didn't need the full details of how he'd bought out another company. People gave in quite easily to him and his sons. It's because they know how to strike a good deal with their lawyer. .

.

Jasper watched Bella eat and couldn't help but imagine his cock between her lips. He gently rubbed her knee. It made her uncomfortable but she didn't want to make a scene with his family present, especially since she didn't know what they were capable off. She moved her leg to get him off, but he only moved his hand higher, she repeated her motion and his hand only reached higher; almost touching her sweet, hot, pussy. She could see him smirking and stopped moving and so did he. Jasper enjoyed the first lesson; he could touch her whenever and however he wanted and she had no right to stop him in his enjoyment.

.

Bella just listened as every person around the table spoke about their day. The entire was family focused and listened to them. Besides them being quite creepy to Bella, she found it all rather touching. It's was now Jasper's turn and he chuckled. "Well, the highlight of the day was when I brought Bella home to our family. Any downsides were outweighed by this." Bella looked down as she wants to slap him. He was acting like she wanted this too and the whole time, she'd been waiting for him to kill her. That's when she realized everyone was looking at her and she felt her face turn bright red. The entire family chuckled at her predicament.

.

Esme cleared her throat, "Bella this is all new to you, by all means please just listen for now. You can share tomorrow at dinner." Bell nodded her head and tried to hold back the tears. She refused to be here at dinner tomorrow, it was not a viable option.

.

The maids come out and gathered up the dinner plates, as they needed to clean up before they brought out dessert. Emmett stretched loudly and Rosalie rolled her eyes and laughed at him. Bella took that as her cue and pushed her chair to get up. All eyes were on her, they had an idea about what she was going to do, but let her do it. "It was lovely meeting you all, but I should be getting home now. I've had a long day."

.

Emmett and Edward wink at Jasper, this was their favorite part; watching the girl realize her new fate. The moment she realized that there was no way out and this was her new home made them instantly hard. They both admitted to Jasper, that besides taking their wives virginity by force, that first moment they realized they now belonged here, made them horny.

.

Esme stood up and walked over to Bella and rubbed her arms, "You are home dear." Bella stood in silence. What did that mean? Where they going to kill her, beat her? Lock her in the closet? She started to shake and tears fell from her eyes. "Excuse me?"

.

Jasper stood up and rubbed her back. He now understood what his brothers meant as he tried to fight the boner in his pants. "Bella, I thought it would be a nice surprise to have all your stuff packed up and moved in while we were at the diner and having dinner here. We have our own wing, as does everyone in this house. We have our own master bedroom and bath, three rooms for kids one day, a beautiful deck and a small kitchen. It's like a house within a house. You'll love it."

.

She looked at him in utter disbelief, the tears fell harder as her breathing became shallow. "I don't know what is going on, but I am leaving here, now." She pushed hard against him and tried to move away but he grabbed her and pulled her against him. She could feel his hard cock against her hips and gasped. He smiled at the fear on her face and thought about all the ways in which he'd use her body tonight. Bella feels light-headed as she looked at him. His face showed all his menacing thoughts, maybe it would be better to die. Her head felt heavy and her legs light while the room began to spin and she fell backwards. He caught her and pulled her up into his arms.

"Bring her upstairs Jasper, your brothers will accompany you even though she's fainted. You have smelling salt in the bathroom if you need it." He nodded at his mother and carried her up to their bedroom. Rosalie and Alice both kissed their husbands and watched them leave to go with Jasper. Esme knew that both women knew their place, but always liked to make sure. "Ladies, we have lots of planning to do for Bella and Japer's wedding." That snapped Alice out of her thoughts about her first night here as she immediately started to imagine all the different dresses, Bella might wear. She couldn't wait to help; she enjoyed fashion immensely. Rosalie felt for Bella, but knew that this life will be better for her than the one she was leaving.. "What do you think her style might be Esme?"

.

Before Esme could answer Carlisle interrupted. "Can I just say how deliriously happy I am to have my beautiful women here with me at the table. Soon, Bella will join us and eventually our first grandchild." That made Rosalie smile even more and she rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to find out what the sex is."

.

Jasper walked into his wing and through to his bedroom. He lay Bella on the bed and as he went to undress her, Edward stopped him. "No, make her take off her own clothes. It will be even hotter that way." Emmett nodded, "She'll have no choice but to submit to you, she has nowhere to go, doesn't know how to get out of her. She'll scream and fight, but her body will love it."

.

Edward smiled, "After all the pussy's we've eaten and fucked, there's nothing better than virgin pussy. It'll always seem like virgin pussy because you're the only man whose claimed it."  
.

Emmett rubbed his hands together, "Every time I fuck Rosalie, I know that my cock's the only one that's been in her. Makes me hard all the time."

.

Jasper nodded and listened to his brothers and couldn't wait for Bella to wake up. Emmett slapped his shoulder, "Have fun tonight but remember, we want all the details tomorrow." Jasper nodded and watched as they walked out. He got up and locked the bedroom door and then sat back down next to Bella.

.

He thought about the noises she'd make when he fucks her. He wondered how wet she'd get. Would she fight or give in easily? Would he have to tie her down? He ran his fingers around her covered breasts and pussy, enjoying the feeling of that soft skin. He hoped she fights a little as he'd love to handcuff her to the bed.

.

A/N:WOW! What kind of fucked up family is Bella in? Why does Bella think he wants to kill her? How could her father just let her go off with Jasper? Wonder what the deal was? What do you think about Jasper and his brothers talk while Bella lay unconscious in bed? Please, no complaints about the talk of rape. You were warned!

.

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 2. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.

.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	2. You Are Mine

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

WARNING: There is rape scene but no violence. DO NOT READ OR REVIEW IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT...

Thanks to my sexy and talented ladies my pre-reader Jasper's Bella and my beta Nerdette Love.  
.  
You Are Mine ~ CH 2

.  
Jasper sits on the bed and watches her sleep. His thoughts drift to wondering if she'll love all his tattoos. He knows his father hates them, only because he feels like they give Jasper a bad image but his Mother loves his tattoos. She thinks they are part of his personality and she understands that and encourages him to get more. He's planning to add Bella related ones, now that she's in his life.

Jasper reflects on his brothers and their wives. Emmett's the athletic one and Rosalie's competitive and together they try to outdo each other and the other couples when they play any games or sports. Edward's the academic one with his photographic memory and love of learning, he's a walking encyclopedia. Alice is similar in that she remembers, every fashion term and design she's ever seen or read. They're both happy to sit and read all day, expect when she drags him shopping with her.

Jasper is different from his brothers, he's the wild artistic one who is very proud of his tattoos and ability to learn any instrument on his own, this makes him stand out. He only needs to listen to a song once, and he can play it back beautifully, on almost any instrument.

Bella's legs start to move as she slowly wakes up she stretches out her body. It only takes her a second to remember where she is and she looks around the room, then down at her clothes to make sure they're still on.

Jasper moves a little closer, "Bella, you fainted. I brought you up to our room to relax. Do you feel better?" he asks, genuinely concerned. Bella wants to throw up, she can't believe this is happening to her. If he's not going to kill her, then he really wants to marry her in just one month. God knows what else he wants to do to her. She jumps off the bed and runs over and tries the doors, but they are both locked. She tries harder to open them and this only makes him laugh.

Jasper thinks it's quite funny that she is trying to open the locked doors. Her sexy ass and legs are moving all around, this only makes him want her more. "Bella." He chuckles and rubs his chin, "You won't get out, it's locked. And even if you do open our bedroom doors, you won't know which way to the main hallway. However if you do by chance get out the front door, there is no way you'll make it over our gate. So sit down and relax," He says. Then he grabs her and pulls her over to the bed. Pulling away does little to stop him, as he grabs her and pushes her hard against the wall.

He looks straight into her eyes, "You are now my fiancé. You will NEVER pull away from me again! Your body is mine. I can touch it, taste it, lick it, finger it and fuck it, anytime I want."

She steps on his foot and he releases his hold on her. That amuses him, so he waits to see what she'll do next. Running to the other wall and crying isn't helping her, but she has no other options. Watching this only turns him on more, she'll fight and he'll struggle with her, but he'll win. She'll love his big thick cock inside of her.

She's come to the realization that he's going rape her tonight. None of the people in this house will help her. What she's really scared of, is if he'll beat her too? Horrible thoughts fill her head. Slowly dropping to the floor, she tries to control her breathing. Passing out again would be very bad. She's beyond terrified of what he might do. To think she trusted him, believed him and now he's going to hurt her.

The sight of her on the floor, crying and helpless, makes him want her more. Walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her, he speaks, "Bella, I know you're scared, but you have nothing to worry about, with me. I'm your fiancé and your soon to be husband. I'll treat you good and give you only pleasure as long as you do as I say." He needs her to believe him, he truly means that because that body of hers needs to be naked and on display for him. He hopes she's at least partially shaved, he really can't stand hairy pussy. He does expect her to go for laser treatment, since he wants her pussy ready for anything. He licks his lips at the thought of her pussy against his mouth.

Bella can't believe this is happening. "You lied to me! You pretended to be a nice guy and you're nothing but a rapist." Those words piss him off, he's never raped a woman before. This is his fiancé, she's expected to give herself to him whenever he wants. Her body belongs to him, no exceptions. He grabs her arms and he pulls her up and pushes her hard against the wall. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

The angry look on his face makes her tears flow faster. "If you're going to kill me, do it now. I will never give myself to you. I'd rather die!" She screams in his face. His laughter fills the air as he grabs her face and kisses her hard. His tongue plunges into her mouth, feeling every inch. Pushing against him only makes his tongue move deeper.

After the kiss ends she slaps him hard. This only amuses him, "I don't need to slap you, to get you to do things. But if you're into that, I can slap your ass if you like." She pushes her back as tight to the wall as she can because the thoughts of that only scare her more.

He steps back from her and commands. "Take off your clothes."

She can't believe this is happening, she shakes her head, but knows it will only be worse for her. But she can't do what he says, she just can't. Jasper enjoys her stubbornness. He wants her to fight, wants her to struggle, so he moves closer to her. "I said, take off your clothes, NOW!" The tears fall down her eyes as she shakes her head, no. "Why? Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you tell me? Please not like this." she begs and cries.

"You would've only run away. It would have been harder to get you here." He grabs her and throws her onto the bed. Kicking and punching him is useless as he holds her arms above her head. With his other hand he starts to take off her shirt and then her bra. "Stop! NO! NO! NO! Please not like this. Please don't!" she wails out, but knows no one will help her. He's much stronger than her and her struggles only hurt as he pushes down harder on her wrists. Once her bra is unhooked, he pulls it up with her shirt to restrain her wrists.

He moves his hand down to her jeans and unbuttons them. She shrieks out, "Please don't! NO." But he continues to pull down her jeans and panties till their near her knees. Moving his legs, he pushes them off her ankles. Now that she's completely nude for him, she can feel his hard dick pressing against her hip. Using his free hand he cups and massages her breasts, where he enjoys the sensation of them in his hand. He pulls at her pink nipples and watches them harden under his touch. Her sobs continue as she prays this is just a nightmare that she'll wake up from.

Looking down, he's pleasantly pleased that she's shaved except for a small patch above her clit. Though, she'll have to shave it off because he prefers a shaved pussy. He runs his hands down her legs and she tenses and closes her legs tightly. "When you fight me, it only makes me want you more." Sneering at her, he gently bites her pink nipple.

He moves his hand up to her face and squeezes her cheeks hard. "I'm going to let you go and we're going to take a shower together, then we'll come back here and make love. If you try to run I will have to handcuff you to the headboard. You don't want that for our first time, do you?" Sobbing, she shakes her head. Being tied up, will only scare her more, then she'll be really helpless. Maybe if she does what he wants, she'll be able to talk him out of raping her.

He lets go of her hand hands but keeps a grip on her face. Slowly he stands up and grabs her arm. He walks her into the bathroom and stops, to let her take in the layout. Looking around, she sees the window is too small to escape, not that she would because she's naked. The walls are white with red, black and gray accessories decorating them. There is a separate shower and tub, with two individual sinks. Even the toilet was is in its own space. If she wasn't being held against her will and threatened to be raped, she might actually enjoy the bathroom.

She tries to cover herself up, but he shakes his head. "Your body is for me to look at; don't you dare cover it up." Fighting more tears, she lets her hands fall feeling utterly defeated and lost, but more than anything, she feels betrayed.

After closing the bathroom door and locking it, he looks into her eyes and he takes off his shirt. There in front of her are tons of tattoos that cover sections of his arms and chest. He turns around around to hang up his shirt and purposely lets her see his back to show off the rest of his tattoos. She loves tattoos, but she refuses to be impressed or admire his. She can't stop staring at the colorful animals, instruments, weapons and designs that are sprawled across his body.

Slowly and while still staring at her, he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down with his boxers. Trying not to stare, but it's difficult, since it is hard before her eyes. This is the first naked man she's ever seen. She wonders if they are all supposed to be thick, long and have the head shaped like a helmet. She wonders if all men shave their balls, or just the rapists. She turns her head away. There is no way that will fit without hurting her. Chills run through her body, maybe he wants to hurt her.

"Like what you see Bella?" he asks, smugly as shit. He knows she's scared but at the same time fascinated. She shakes her head, "Please, I've never... I'm a virgin. Not like this." Moving closer to her, he pulls her body against his and presses his dick against her. "You're a Cullen now, Bella, you are my perfect fiancé'. You're body will be given to me and only me. I'm the only man who will ever touch you or taste you. This is the perfect way to give your virginity to me."

He pulls her into the shower and stands before her and lets the cold water hit him first. That's what a good fiancé does, take the cold for his woman. He plays with the nozzle until it's the perfect temperature and then grabs her shoulders, he pivots them so they are standing sideways under the shower head, with her back to the wall. Slowly, he grabs the loofah sponge and pours body wash on it. He rubs it all over her shoulders and around her breasts, then down her stomach which makes her shake with fear. Feeling a lump in her chest, she tries to be strong. She hates his every touch.

After giving her pussy extra attention, he's temped to finger her here in the shower, but knows it'll be better to wait. Turning her around, he massages her shoulders and whispers in her ear. "I plan on giving you everything you ever wanted. Diamond jewelry, designer clothing, luxury cars, expensive furniture, exclusive vacations, expensive boats and anything else you want. It's all yours. All you have to do is let me love you and love me back. You'll see how great we can be."

She cries as she listens to his words. There was a time when she wanted that, but after betraying her, she wants nothing from him. The only thing she ever wanted was love, but now she feels like a black market slave. There is no love for him, there will never be any love for him. He rubs her ass in his hands. "Bella, I like a bare pussy, so you need to shave that patch of hair for now. But mother will set you up with laser treatments to get rid of the hair permanently. Shock floods her, but begrudgingly, she grabs the shaving cream and applies it to her hair. How can he ask her to do this? It's utterly demeaning and embarrassing. "If you don't, I will."

Grabbing the razor, slowly she shaves away the small patch of hair. When it's all gone he takes the razor and cream and puts them on the shelf. "Thank you, Bella. I think it looks even sexier, now. I can really see your delicious lips. Don't you want to be sexy for me?"

She wipes away her tears, "I used to, but I hate you. You lied to me. You're using me against my will." His hand moves to wipe her still falling tears. "Bella, that hurts my heart to hear. I love you and I want you to love me." He smiles and softly kisses her lips. "When I make you cum hard, you'll be loving me then."

He turns off the water and grabs a towel. He watches her dry off, and then dries himself off with a towel. Gently, he leads her back to the bed and throws the towels on the floor. "Our maid Jane cleans our wing every day. She'll wash whatever we leave on the floor. When she isn't here, her brother Alec does it." Bella wonders if she can get Jane to help her, she has to see what's going on, right?

Jasper suddenly picks her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. He lays her down and slides in next to her. His hands move to rub her breasts and she shakes her head. She shakes her head, "Please, don't do this." She pushes his hands away and he grabs her face in response. "Bella do I need to handcuff you? I don't have a problem doing that. You're giving yourself to me tonight, whether you like it or not."

Using both of her arms, she pushes him away from her and jumps off the bed. "NO! I won't let you take me. I would have come here willingly, but you lied to me. Go ahead and beat me. You're nothing but a rapist." Jasper finds this both equally annoying and amusing. He stands up and walks towards her, while Bella moves the other way, beyond terrified. It was stupid of her to give herself to him, without a fight first.

Anger starts to fill him, this is taking too long. He stops the game and walks over to the closet, he opens it and takes out the handcuffs. Seeing that terrifies her. "NO! Please, don't!" He ignores her pleas and walks back over to the bed. He pushes her back against the bed forcefully. She tries to get away again, but he straddles her and grabs both arms. She screams and kicks while he cuffs her, sobbing, to the bed.

.  
Trapped

"Bella, I won't ever hit you or beat you. I need you to calm down and enjoy how I pleasure your body. One thing, you will NEVER disobey me again!" He growls in her face then kisses her softly, "You need to start acting like a Cullen." She's even more terrified and her sobbing turns into helpless keening. Rubbing her face with his hand, he whisper to her, "Please don't cry angel, I want to make you happy. If you behave I'll take off the cuffs so you can touch me.

He lays down next to her and kisses her soft lips and wipes her tears away. He caresses her breasts; finally able to enjoy them. He blows on her nipples to make them hard, and then he sucks one between his lips and rolls the other between his fingers. He switches back and forth, truly enjoying her beautiful breasts.

Spreading kisses down to her stomach, he dips his tongue into her belly button and swirls it around her hips; he loves the taste of her body. She struggles to move away from him, even though there is an ache between her legs. She hates how her body responds to his touch. She wants to scream but she knows it will do no good. Her only hope, is that he will be as gentle as he promised.

He kisses down to her pussy and inhales her scent. He grabs hold of her thighs, but she holds them tightly closed. He looks up at her and smiles as he grips them hard, sending pain through her legs. She relaxes her muscles and he draws open her thighs. He spreads her wide open for him and pushes her knees up to her chest. Tears fall down her face. No man has ever seen her like this. No man as ever had his face right there.

Despite the hate she feels for him, she wonders if he'll really make her feel good. Oh, how she longed for this to happen, but not him forcing her, not like this. If only she had asked him more questions, if only she had pressed him on details. Although then, he could have been turned off, maybe he liked that she was so willing to play into his games. Why was she so stupid? She attempts to slam her legs closed, but he catches them before they hit his head. He looks up at her, "Do I need to tie down your legs too?"

She shakes her head. "Please no!"

He pushes her legs back apart and inhales deeply. "Hmmmm, do you know how sexy you pussy is? Your outer lips are so full and soft, your inner lips barely noticeable, while your clit looks so delectable, poking out." He can't wait to lick her soft pink pussy. He swipes his tongue from her opening to her clit, and she gasps. Never before, has anyone touched her down there, just her own hands. The sounds of him licking and sucking on her fill the room, she can hear how wet she is. Why does her body betray her?

She tries to imagine she's on the beach, listening to the waves. The feel of the breeze against her skin and the scent of the ocean filling her lungs, but her thoughts are interrupted, by his chin and whispers rubbing against her opening as he sucks harder against her clit. Her body betrays her once again, this time shaking with pleasure whilst she attempts to fight her orgasms, refusing to give in to him. The wetter she gets for him, the more he sucks and moans into her pussy. He knows she wants him as much as he wants her. Tightening his hold on her legs, he sucks harder as he swallows her juices. Never before has he ever tasted such a sweet and luscious pussy.

She always wondered what a one night stand with him would be like, she never thought he'd be an animal. He releases her legs only to drape them around his shoulders. The taste of her, the feel of her soft pussy around his mouth, the feeling of her juices flowing into his mouth and down his chin, the feel of her body shaking under him all makes him harder. He moans into her pussy and rubs his nose against her clit and that's all it takes. She arches her body up, towards him as she flows into his waiting mouth. Trying to catch her breath, she's exhilarated by the feeling. Never before has she ever given herself an orgasm like that, but before she can even enjoy the feeling, he positions himself over her body. And the, realization that he is going to rape her takes over again.

He kisses her and moves his hand down to her pussy, where massages he massages her soaking, wet clit with his fingers. She can feel him looking at her and turns her head away. He uses his other hand to pull her face back to him, he wants to watch her come undone. Smirking, he strokes her clit faster, then pushes two fingers inside of her. He tries to get as deep in her as he can. He pulls them out and plunges them back in, only to feel her juices flow around his hand. She can't understand why her body is responding to his touch, when he's forcing her. She wants to fight him off, even though she's burning up with need for him. He kisses her breasts and adds another finger. She moans and quickly bites down on her lip to hide the it. Why did she have to moan?

He knew she'd love it! Her pussy's so wet, the sounds of her juices against his fingers, the feel of her pussy is making him mad. He moves faster inside of her and then slowly stretches out his fingers to get her ready for his cock. He curls his fingers and rubs against her spot. She gasps and her hips rise off the bed and her legs open wider. He smiles at that, her mind may be saying no, but her body is begging for more. Her body is willingly inviting him to fuck it. Her juices flow all over his hand and down his arm. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, and licks them clean.

He pulls his dripping fingers out of her, and slowly swirls them around her mouth. She clamps her lips together not wanting to taste herself, but he forces his fingers inside of her, demanding that she taste her juices. He laughs as tries to push his fingers out with her tongue, before he drags them, slowly from her mouth. Feeling his dick against her, she starts to cry out again. This can't be the way she loses her virginity, handcuffed to a bed and taken against her will. He kisses her tears away. "It will only hurt a for a minute and then I promise to make you feel good."

He moves up off of her and holds his dick in his hand. He's a second away from making her his. A second away from feeling her wet pussy around him. He pushes his tip in and smiles at her gasp of pain. Her body belongs to him now, he owns her.

The pain is awful, he's bigger than his fingers. He leans up on his arms and pushes himself into her just a little. She winces from the pain and stretching. Feeling bad that he's hurting her, he kisses her forehead softly as he pushes the rest of the way in. He drops his forehead to hers while he tries to catch his breath. Her pussy's tighter than any he's ever fucked. So tight, he could cum right now, from the tightness. It takes all of his strength to not fuck her hard.

All the while, she's trying to kick away from him, to get him out of her. The pain and burning is too much. She doesn't want this and cries as she tries to get him out of her. He looks down at her and kisses her tears. "Bella, I'm sorry. I promise to make this feel good for you."

Jasper slowly moves out and back in. The pleasure of her slick pussy around his cock is too much. He grunts. "God Bella, Your pussy is so tight and wet. I could cum right now." He moves slowly trying to be slow and gentle. He tries to continue, knowing that her body will soon love his cock inside of her. "Please stop, this hurts so much." She hates him. He's hurting her and getting off on it. She closes her eyes and thinks about being at the beach. She wants to lay on the sand, in the sun.

He pushes harder and faster, grabbing her hips. She cries out in pain, the beach scene violently leaving her mind. The pain intensifying. He lied to her again. He'll always lie to her. He'll always hurt her.

"FUCK! You're so wet, Bella. " He moans out, as her body flows around him. He rubs her clit, increasing her pleasure. Turning her head, she tries desperately to get back to the beach, but the pain and humiliation is too much.

He leans back, wanting to get deeper in her tight pussy. He needs to break her in, so he lifts her leg up against his body, and pushes harder into her. She cries out. Thoughts of screaming for help won't do any good. How could he do this to her, if he loves her? Suddenly his body starts to shake. She cringes as he pushes harder and faster. Moaning louder he slams harder into her. "Bella, I'm gonna cum in your tight pussy." He grunts and slams into her hard, as he jerks out his release.

Jasper stays inside of her and watches her breathing slowly go back to normal. He slowly pulls out of her and removes the handcuffs. He rolls onto his back and pulls her into his side. "Bella, that was amazing. Your body is so sexy, and a perfect fit for me." He kisses her forehead, while she tries to make sense of this. She tries to make sense of this. He just raped her and acts as if she enjoyed it. She's on fire, her body aches and burns.

He rubs her back. "It'll get better each time, Bella. The more we do it, the more you'll like it. You have to relax and you'll orgasm, I promise you that. There are many positions and lots of foreplay. We'll alternate between fucking and making love. Soon you'll be begging me to fuck you." She looks over and sees the handcuffs on the pillow. He laughs and grabs them and puts them on his side of the bed. "You can try to handcuff me, but you still won't find a way out." He laughs.

All her emotions hit her hard and she starts to cry again. He pulls her tighter to him and rubs her back. "Are you in pain Bella?" he asks, genuinely concerned. She can't answer, she's too pissed at herself for enjoying this. "Bella, please. If you are in pain, I need to know." He sits up and pulls her to him. He looks down at her leg and sees a little blood. He claimed her body. She belongs to him now.

"Bella, if I hurt you, I need to know." He caresses her face. She can't believe he's so caring and sympathetic now. She wants to slap him and yet, she feels for him.. She shakes her head. "Yes, I'm in pain. You hurt me. You forced me. You lied and tricked me." She wipes the tears away. " I'll never want you. I hate you."

He sighs and rubs her back again. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Bella. I've never been with a virgin before. I forgot I had to go slow. I'm so sorry." Standing up, he walks to the bathroom and runs the hot water. He comes back with a warm washcloth and finds her, curled up in the covers, sobbing. He rubs her shoulders and whispers in her ear, "I need to clean you up." She goes to grab the washcloth but he pulls away. "I'm cleaning you. I want to see if you're okay, down there."

First he rapes her, now he's going to degrade her, by cleaning her. She doesn't fight, she lets him roll her over and open her legs. He wipes softly, seeing only a small amount of blood. He's relieved that there isn't more damage. He wipes off his dick and throws the cloth on the floor.

He knows his mother, is going to be pissed at him for hurting her. He was supposed to give her an orgasm, give her pleasure. He rolls his eyes and wonders if he can make it up to her tomorrow morning. He gets back into bed and pulls her back to his body. Placing soft kisses on her lips, forehead, nose and cheeks repeatedly. "I love you, Bella. Go to sleep Bella, you need rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you." She wants to fight with him, but she's tired and gives in. She lets his hand, that's rubbing her head and back lull her to sleep, while she looks at the tattoos on chest and arms.

A/N: Jasper raping her that first night was crazy! You knew it was going to happen... so no shocked comments now! You read the warning, and knew it was coming. Please don't pretend that it didn't turn you on, just a little bit...

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 3. So if you want a little tease then simply take a minute and write a review.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	3. Breakfast is the Most Important Meal

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

WARNING: There is forced sex acts, but no violence. DO NOT READ OR REVIEW IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT... I DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO PERSONAL ATTACKS OR FLAMERS.

Thanks to my sexy and talented ladies my pre-reader Jasper's Bella and my beta Nerdette Love..

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day ~ CH 3

Jasper wakes to find his arms securely wrapped around Bella's waist, and her back firmly against his chest. His eyes peruse her body, admiring every inch that he wants to touch, kiss and taste. His dick hardens against its resting spot, her soft ass. He needs to be inside of her again, but knows that would be torture for her. Instead, he's going to rub up against her, it'll be better than nothing.

He trailed passionate kisses down her neck and across her shoulders, whilst sliding himself between her smooth ass cheeks. Bella awakens to feel of Jasper rubbing up against her ass, and she tenses fearing he's going to anal rape her. The tears begin to flow. Realizing she's awake, he nuzzles his nose against her ear as he breathes softly to her. "Bella, I know you're still sore, but I need to take your body again. I'm going rub my cock up against your pussy, and we'll both cum hard. I promise you."

Tears saturate her face. She has no reason to trust or believe him. "Please don't." She whimpers as he turns her around to face him. He brings one hand to her face to cup her cheek. He kisses her tear soaked mouth and pushes in his tongue. Kissing her with fever, while still being tender, he tries to make her feel all his love.

She knows there is no way to stop him, but she doesn't kiss him back. Slowly he moves his hand down to roll her nipples between his fingers, once they are sufficiently hard, he grabs his dick and positions it between her legs. He stops kissing her momentarily, in order to give her instructions. "Keep your legs closed, Bella, while I rub my cock against your clit."

She closes her eyes as he moves his dick back and forth in that tiny triangle of under her pussy. He pumps back and forth and brings his mouth back to her soft lips, to resume kissing her.

Bella tries desperately to remember the beach scene, but the pleasure of him rubbing against her clit is too much. She tries to fight off the orgasm, as each stroke rubs against her, and causes her to shake. She hates how her body contradicts her mind.

Jasper keeps his legs open wide, as he expertly pumps his dick against her clit. He feels her juices starting to trickle from her. Her legs shake and more heavenly juices coat his dick. His dick moves against her flowing pussy and creates a sloshing sound, which only makes him harder "Oh, Bella, listen to your body. It's dripping down onto my cock. Your body wants me, Bella, just give in to your desires and let go."

He sucks on her nipple, making it hard. The sensation makes her body shake and tighten, and she can no longer fight off her orgasm. Jasper moves off of her and watches as her back arches from the bed, and her intoxicating pussy, squirts out across the bed, while she moans.

Jasper stares down at her, and he strokes his dick, whilst watching her breasts heave up and down from her orgasm. Her hair is spread around the pillow and her juices are all over the bed. She's as beautiful as ever. No woman will ever compare to her.

Bella turns her head to see where he is, because she needs to keep an eye on him since she doesn't trust him. The sight of him stroking himself while looking at her, both disgust her, and turns her on. He's breathing heavy and watching her as he pulls tightly on his dick. Bella quickly looks down, if she didn't hate him, the sight of his tattooed arms stroking his cock would be hot. All he needed was that eye contact from her. His stomach tightens as he moans and he shoots his load over her breasts. She closes her eyes. She's thankful he didn't make her swallow his cum.

He moves down next to Bella and kisses her cheek, then her mouth. "Bella, I love watching you cum. You are beautiful, but when you cum, your beauty triples. You're a sight to behold." He licks her lips, then, slowly moves his tongue around hers, while rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb. He will always savor the taste of her.

Bella can't help but wonder if he's done this before. Have other women not met his needs? Will he let her go if she doesn't give in to him each time? She hates the jealously that fills her mind, but she needs to know. "How many women have you had sex with?" she asks, as he softens the kisses. He's shocked. He wasn't expecting this question. He lost count years ago, but each women was all experience for his Bella.

Bringing his fingers to her chin, he tilts her head to his as he lays beside her. "I've fucked more women than I can even remember, I lost count years ago, but I've only made love to one woman. I've only held one woman in my arms, and told her how much I love her. You're the only woman I want in my bed, in our bed.

Bella stares at him anger and confusion. She has no idea how to respond to what he just said. He acted as if she loves him back, and wanted to be taken by him last night. "How can you say you love me, when ll you have done is lie to me? You tricked me and took me by force last night, and again this morning." She wanted to say he raped her, but knew better than to make him angry. She had to keep on his good side, if she was going to make it out of here alive.

He at least knew this one was coming, so he places a soft kiss to her lips. She doesn't move. She still doesn't want him to touch her. "I was afraid you would run. I wanted to make sure you were the woman for me. I wanted to make sure you enjoyed our time together, and we had a relationship before I brought you home. I wanted to have the contract with your father all signed. I didn't want you to know about our money and see me differently."

For a brief second she wonders how hard it must be to find love, when everyone wants you for your money. Then the memories of him handcuffing her to the bed, and raping her flooded back to her brain. "Why force me? Even if you brought me here, you still didn't have to do what you did last night."  
He smirks at her, "Yes I did. You are my fiancée, your body belongs to me. I will take pleasure in you, and you in me. If you refuse me what is mine, I will take it anyway I want." Tears are flowing down her face as she digests this craziness. No matter what he says or how he says it, he'll still be a kidnapper and rapist.

Seeing her tears start again, he decides to change the subject. "It's time we got up and got ready, it's almost breakfast time." Then he laughs at her. "I find it amusing that you didn't ask about the tattoos. I was sure you would have."

She's pissed that he thinks this is funny, and can't believe he would ever think she'd want to have a normal conversation with him. "Each one has a special meaning for me." He stands up naked allowing her to get a better view of his tattoos, she turns her head, but he knows she's looking. He holds out his hand for her and she reluctantly takes it. "We'll shower together, and save time, so we can get down to breakfast."

He leads her into the bathroom, and grabs a clean towels form the closet. He steps in the shower first, and turns on the water. She stares at him as if he has five heads, why is he standing in the cold water again? He realizes her confusion and smiles. "What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't talk he cold for you, and if I didn't make sure the water was the right temperature for you?" He holds out his hand. "Bella the waters perfect now." She ignores his hand, and steps in, trying to keep away from him.

Grabbing two loofahs, he pours body wash on them, and hands her one. She watches as he cleans every inch of his body. He smirks as he cleans his junk. He knows she's trying hard not to watch him, and pretends that she's not checking out his muscular, and tattooed frame. She takes the other loofah and cleans her body making sure to clean between her legs. She wants all evidence of him gone from there.

He can't help but stare as she cleans her pussy. He wants to be the one doing that. He wants to fuck her so hard right now. Suddenly, Bella finds herself pushed up against the wall. Jasper leans in and licks her neck. "You are so fucking sexy, Bella. I want to fuck you so hard, right now, but I know you need time. Tonight though, I am going to do all sorts of wicked things to you."

She can't breathe, as her wet body is wedged between the bathroom wall, and his hard chest. He runs his hands up and down her arms. He feels her breasts teasing him, while he moves against her, and she gasps. Her legs start to shake, as his dick hardens against her stomach. It would be so easy for him to grab her ass, lift her up, and slide her down his dick. He knows that's exactly what her body wants.

The look in his eyes tells her exactly what he wants to do to her. Why does he even want her anyway? There are prettier woman who would be more than willing to be his sex slave.

He steps back, and devours every inch of her body. He can't wait to take her again, and make her scream and squirt. "Bella, you finish up in here, and do your lady things. I need to trim my facial hair." He looks at her wet and sexy body one last time. He grabs a towel, wraps it around his waist, and walks out over to the sink. While he shaves his face, he can't help but think about her sweet tasting pussy, and the way it felt around his cock. How the fuck will he get through today without fucking her?

She washes her hair she can't help but think about his tattoos. Even though she despises him, his tattoos are so, sexy. She wonders if they hurt? What was his first one? The eagle on his strong shoulder pops in her head. She traces the skin over her own shoulders imagining what her own tattoo would feel like. "Thinking about getting a tattoo like me, Bella?" She glares at him, and turns off the water. It angers her that he caught her off guard. He hands her the towel. "If you want one, that would make my day." She just ignores him, which makes him chuckle.

Jasper walks her to their vanities. "Mother bought you special hair gel and lotion. It matches your hair and skin type, she knows all about this beauty stuff."

Bella looks down at the products, and can instantly tell they each had to have cost at least fifty dollars, if not more. Even though they're expensive, she doubts that they will be really an different, to the brands she buys. The moment the lotion touches her skin she realizes she's wrong. It's pure silk against her skin. She's never felt so smooth and soft before.

Before she can even try more, a fancy perfume catches her eye. She picks up the expensive perfume and reads the note. Bella, my newest daughter. I know you will love this fragrance and it will drive Jasper wild. Love, Esme. Reluctantly, she sprays the perfume on her wrists, and immediately she is stunned. How can one woman, know what another likes in perfume? This family is crazy, but obviously they live well. Suddenly she feels his eyes on her and hates that he's watching her every move. She's afraid that if she rubs lotion on the wrong way, he'll flip out on her, and drag her back to the bed.

"Here, Bella, I think you'd look sexy in this black panties and bra." Jasper hands her a lacy black bra, and matching panties. He can't wait to see it on her. No more department store clothes will touch her body, only the finest and best designer clothes for his future wife. Bella can't believe she's putting on such lacy and frilly undergarments, especially since he's telling her to wear them. She slowly puts them on, happy to be covered up, but notices him still watching her, and he seems to be more turned on now that she's covered up. She prays that he's more hungry than horny.

"Fuck, you are so sexy. I hate to cover that lace up, but we can't have you eat breakfast like that." He walks her over to the closet and takes out a black pair of yoga pants, and matching top, before he flings them at her. She watches him take out similar clothes for himself. He laughs as Bella gets dressed all the while, keeping an eye on him, but pretending not too.

Once Bella's dressed, Jasper walks up to her and places long wet kisses on her neck. "Let me show you the rest of our wing, then we'll go down to breakfast." She nods as she pretends to give a shit. Holding onto her arm he turns her right out of the bedroom to see four doors down the hall. He opens the first bedroom, it's painted a cream color. "Mother wanted to leave it plain for you to decorate on your own. It will make a great nursery." Jasper smiles, happily thinking about what she would look like pregnant with his child. He opens the next two doors, to reveal similar rooms with beige designs. Bella can't believe how big the wing is, and wonders if the others have similar set ups. He opens the bathroom door and its smaller than the other bathroom, but bigger than any normal bathroom. She nods at him, knowing that he's waiting for a response from her. He kisses her cheek, and feels a sense of joy knowing that she likes what she sees. "What colors are you thinking of, Bella?" he asks, because he will let her choose whatever she wants for their entire wing.

She knows she should answer, but doesn't trust his anger if he doesn't like the colors. "I don't know, I'm going to need help."

He nod. "Well, Alice and Mother would love to help you with that. Rosalie's not into this decorating stuff."

He grasps her shoulders, and turns her around. He guides her past the bedrooms, towards the other side of the wing. Bella still can't comprehend how big the wing is, and wonders just how humongous the house actually is. Jasper motions to his right. "That's our living room, and our porch." He walks her into the living room, which is decorated in brown tones, and guides her over towards the sliding glass doors. The porch is even bigger than the bathroom, and overlooks a beautiful lush lawn and a small pond. Looking at the ornate furniture on the porch, she imagines herself having coffee out here, but then shakes that thought out of her head. She'll never feel safe or happy with him. This will never be her home, it's a prison.

He turns her back towards the living room. "This is our entertainment stand, we can get any movies and music we want. The couches here, all open to recliners." He leads her to the kitchen, which faces the living room. There is a small table with four chairs in the kitchen. "This is our kitchen, we can have any food or beverages you want delivered here daily, weekly or monthly. Just let Jane know. Right now its stocked with water, beer, pasta and sauce." She nods knowing that he's waiting for a response. The only thing she wants is to get away from him, and his sick family. "Are all the wings the same?" she asks, hoping to get some information on how this place is set up. He smiles. "Yup! Each one is decorated differently, and based on each couples style."

Jasper opens the main doors, and Bella gasps at the massive, ornately, decorated hallway. It really looks like a mansion from where she's standing. There is one door opposite her, and two doors on her right. Jasper points at each door. "Across from us, is Mother and Father, next to them is Emmett and Rosalie, and next to us is Edward and Alice." He leads her down the double staircase, and into the hall.

The smell of food hits her, and causes her stomach to rumbles. She's hungrier than she realized. Jasper hears how hungry she is, and keeps the chuckle to himself, so not to embarrasses her. Everything about her is beyond sexy and cute. He knows once she's accepted her position within the family, she'll love living here.

He walks her into the breakfast nook, and she gasps again. Bella can't help but admire the beauty of the room. It has white walls with a beach design, which makes her feel as though she's really at the beach. There is large kitchen off to the side, with a chef busy at work. In the middle of the room, is an oval table, filled with all types of fruits and muffins; lots of muffins.

"Good morning.'" Esme runs to Bella, and hugs her, and rubs her back. Carlisle walks over to Jasper, and shakes his hand, before winking at him. He knows Jasper will spill the beans about last night later. He loved hearing the stories of how his two other sons took what belonged to them. It was a great way to relive his youth. Esme walks Bella over to the chef. "Bella, this is Aro, our chef. He'll make you anything you want. Just fill out the breakfast paper the night before. Today, he'll make you a little of everything. We'll have forms added to your kitchen so you can fill them out and bring them down at dinner." Bella just nods at Aro, and he smiles back at her.

Just when she thinks they are beyond rich, she is shown another over the top way, in which they spend their money. Who has a chef, and maids in the middle of Forks, Washington? Jasper hugs Bella, and she tries not to cringe as he rubs his hand along her stomach. He is beyond happy that he now has his future wife with him at this table. For too long he has been alone, but now he will finally have someone to share his life with. He pulls her over towards the table, and holds out the chair for her. Bella reluctantly sits down, feeling the weight of everyone's eyes on her. Jasper scoops some fruit onto a plate, and places it in between, him and Bella. He motions for her to have some. "I know you're hungry, so please eat until our food gets here." She doesn't want to do what he says, but she's starving. Against her better judgment and her need to fight, she takes a bite of the fruit, as soon as the berry hits her taste buds, she realizes just how hungry she is. The strawberry is ripe and juicy. Even their fruits are the best of the best.

Jasper leans over and whispers into her ear. "What would you like to drink? Coffee, tea, juice, water, or all of the above?" She shivers under the chills of terror that run down her spine. She gives him a look, that says she wants to smack him as he smiles and rubs her arm. "Coffee please." she answers softly, and takes another bite of the strawberry. She watches him walk to a small table that has an assortment of beverages laid out on it. It really resembles a hotel in this mansion.

Esme sees how overwhelmed Bella is, and tries to relax her. "Bella, there is nothing you will ever want or need that Jasper can't get for you."

Jasper walks back with their coffees. She takes a sip, and is shocked that it is exactly how she takes her coffee, light and sweet. He smiles at her and kisses her forehead, "What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't know how you take your coffee?" Moments like this confuse her, so she keeps reminding herself that he bought her from her dad, raped her last night, and again this morning.

Esme is pleased to see how wonderful Jasper is treating Bella. "We raised our sons to treat their wives like the finest gold. If he ever forgets that you let me know." Esme winks at Bella, and Carlisle nods. Bella fights back the tears. Did they also teach their sons how to rape woman?

Bella considers asking Esme just that, but is interrupted by laughter. Emmett walks in with Rosalie holding her hand and laughing at her. He loves when she surprises him with a morning blow job. "Good morning everyone." Emmett booms out, and slaps Jasper on the shoulder. Rosalie leans over and kisses Bella on the cheek. "Good morning, Bella." Bella smiles back at Rosalie, but is shocked at the hello kiss. Is Rosalie here of her free will or was she kidnapped and raped too? Maybe he raped her into submission? That thought terrifies Bella, and she tries not to think about it.

Rosalie sits down and rubs her belly looking at Jasper. "So where is your fiancée's ring? Why is she not wearing it?" Rosalie asks, and winks at Bella. Jasper rolls his eyes. "You know I completely forgot about putting it on last night. I am so sorry Bella." He quickly retorts, looking at Bella. "I just forgot, please forgive me." Bella hopes he lost it, and never has to wear his rape ring, but her thoughts are interrupted by Emmett's laughter. "Well, you probably had other things on your mind last night." He roars, and winks at Bella. Bella wants to throw up at his comment. Is he going to brag to his brothers, about what he did to her last night?

Esme turns to Rosalie. "How are you feeling dear?" Rosalie rubs her belly. "I stole all the pillows from Emmett I think I'm ready for that pregnancy pillow now." Esme nods at her. "We'll send Heidi out for one after breakfast."

Jasper pulls Bella into his side. "Heidi is our personal shopper, if we need anything, she'll get it for us any time of day or night." Bella looks at him not believing how fucking rich that they can be to have anything they want, whenever they want. Not really believing Jasper, she looks up to Esme and Rosalie. Rosalie smiles at Bella and laughs out "Anything you want, anytime you want."

Emmett leers at Bella. "Anything you need," he says slowly, and winks at her. She understands his words, and wonders if Jasper will say anything. Instead Jasper pushes his thumb under her waist of her pants and rubs back and forth, just touching the crack of her ass. All this, just further terrifies Bella.

Rosalie smiles at Bella. "Yes, anything you want. I woke up with a craving for strawberry shortcake ice cream the other night. Heidi wasn't there, but her assistant went out and got it for me." Esme smiles at Rosalie then looks at Bella. "You will be spoiled here, Bella, spoiled beyond your wildest dreams." Bella thinks it would be lovely to live a life where your every wish could be fulfilled, and where you'd never had to worry about spending too much money. While that seems a dream come true, being held hostage, and raped, does not. Before she can even think about this further, she hears more laughter from the hallway.

Edward walks in with Alice over his shoulder. He puts her down and slaps her ass, she shrieks with delight. Alice runs over to Bella, pulls her up, and hugs her tightly. "Good morning! Congratulations!" she shouts, kissing Bella on the cheek. Edward kneels over, and slaps Jasper on the back, then leans down to his ear. "Nothing like fucking a virgin pussy, right?" Edward winks at Bella. Jasper smiles thinking about how good it was last night. Bella stares at them in disbelief and hurt. She heard what Edward said, and realizes how callous Jasper actually is. She refuses to cry, but knows she's just a sex toy that he's using, and is only pretending to love. What hurts her even more is knowing all those times he met her for lunch and dinner, he acted like he cared for her.

Jasper pulls Bella into his side and kisses her neck. "Don't worry about what Edward said. He's a freaky fuck. While it is an honor to take your virginity, I think of you more than just as a notch on my belt. You are going to be my wife soon. Marrying you will be great honor."

Bella stares at him, more confused than ever. Maybe that's his plan, to confuse her till she has no idea who she is or what she wants. She may be trapped here, raped every night, but he will NEVER get her love, or her mind.

Doors swing open, and three maids come out with plates of food. Bella gawks in disbelief. There is an abundance of food on every plate. Bella can't possibly eat that much, and wonders if it's a test to see if she'll push the food away. The woman are so thin, they can't eat this much food, can they? Bella watches as everyone, even the women, start to eat. Jasper turns to her. "Go ahead and eat as much as you want. Between what we did last night, and how you'll be exercising later, you'll need all the energy you can get." He shoves a heaping forkful of eggs in his mouth.

Bella hopes he chokes on the eggs. She reluctantly eats, knowing she needs the energy. Surveying her plate, and deciding where to start, she realizes she has everything, but French toast. She loves French toast, and wonders if it was a mistake. Bella's beginning to cut the eggs and sausage, when Jasper places French toast on her plate. She looks to him, him smiling back at her. "I know how much you love French toast, Bella. I want you to be happy. I will make sure we fill out breakfast sheet for tomorrow." He kisses her nose. All she can do is continue to stare at him, she's not sure what, or who the real Jasper is anymore.

Bella feels them staring at her once again, they all have identical grins on their faces. She holds back the tears, she can't believe they think this is normal, or right. She has to find out more information on them, in order to find a way out. Maybe Rosalie and Alice are trapped here too? Maybe she can help them escape? "I don't really know anything about all of you. I feel so out of place." Bella courageously speaks out, not knowing where that came from.

Esme is wary of Bella's comments to find out information on them. She's been through this with Rosalie and Alice, and knows exactly what Bella is up to. She'll let Bella think she's winning, but in the end she'll be the perfect Cullen wife for Jasper.

Esme smiles at Bella. "Oh dear, you are right. Well, what would you like to know?"

Bella takes a breath, and thinks for a moment, before speaking up again. "How did you all meet?"

Esme loves telling everyone about how she met Carlisle. "I met Carlisle at the hospital. I was a nurse, and he was one of the doctors on staff. We immediately hit it off, and soon realized that we just couldn't live without one another."

Carlisle puts his fork down, and smiles at Bella. He is thrilled she is trying to fit in. If she keeps this up, he's sure Jasper will reward her tonight. "We married shortly after, and were lucky enough to buy this beautiful place. We both inherited money, and have invested in many different businesses and companies since. Our first born was Emmett, he was so tiny when he was born, but look at him now."

Emmett winks at Bella. "I saw Rosalie when she was volunteering at the hospital. I knew she was meant to be mine. We invited her family over for dinner, but she thought I was interested in her sisters. I only wanted Rosalie, and we knew that night we were meant to be together. My parents offered us a wing in the house, we took advantage of it that night. How could we refuse?" Rosalie had to be forced to stay here too then, but she seems so happy.

Bella will not be brainwashed, and she's certainly not going to bear, the evil Cullen spawn. She looks at Rosalie trying not to cry and asks, "Do you know what you are having?"

Rosalie rubs her belly. "No, but we find out in two weeks. It took us a while to get pregnant, but after a year of trying we are finally blessed. I want to know what we are having, Alice and Esme are going to help me plan the perfect nursery. Thankfully I am only twenty-five and Emmet's twenty-sex so we still have time for large family."

Jasper rubs Bella's back, he is so proud that she is trying to get along with his family. Soon she'll know all about his family, and love each and every one of them.

Alice is almost jumping in her seat, excited to share. "I'm so psyched to be an aunt."

Edward just laughs at her. "Yeah, as soon as we found out they were going to be parents, Alice as been on a high. I met Alice at College. I immediately knew she was meant for me, after I saw her in a crowded room. She came over for dinner one night, and never left my side."

Alice watches Edward speak; she loves listening to him. Every word he speaks, is so elegantly spoken and sexiness just rolls off of him. She places a soft kiss on his cheek, and runs her hand along his thigh, grazing her fingers against his dick. She loved how he fucked her hard this morning. He knows exactly how to make her lose control. Edward smirks at her, and he can't wait to fuck her again later. Turing to Bella, Alice smiles. "He is so sweet and loving, I couldn't help but falling in love with him, then I met his family, and I knew it was meant to be. I can't wait to start a family of our own."

Rosalie laughs. "Well I hope you guys start soon, my little one would love a cousin." Rosalie giggles. "Well, now that I'm twenty-three and Edward's twenty-four we'll be trying soon," Alice says. Edward nods at her.

"Well, Bella's only twenty, and I don't see myself being a dad at twenty-one yet, but if it happens it happens." Jasper says rubbing circles on her thigh. Esme smiles at Bella. "Bella is in no rush, I am sure she wants to enjoy her time as a newlywed."

Bella looks up at Esme, and wants to throw her plate at her. She wants to scream that she will never have his children. Instead she tries even harder to find out more information.

"What are our plans for today?"

Mother smiles at Bella knowing full well she's hoping to get off this property. "Well, every day we have two hours of gym time, our personal trainers give us a weekly schedule, and today is our yoga day." Rosalie answers, happy to welcome Bella into their girl time.

"After that we have our manicure and pedicure. We also have a few other things scheduled that would make the guys roll their eyes." Esme adds. "We guys have our gym time too, and other manly upkeep that we do to keep our women happy, Emmett says.

"Where do we go for yoga, and the manicure and pedicure?" Bella asks, and then takes another bite of food pretending to be interested. "Thankfully we have people who come here, it's easier for all of us. With all the money we have coming in, we can get just about anything we want here." Mother answers, and Bella looks down. "Oh well, that's really convenient."

Carlisle sees a new tattoos on Jasper's wrist, a small knife with blood. He tries not to sound judgmental as he huffs. "Is that another tattoo, Jasper?" Jasper laughs, he knows his father hates tattoos. "Yup, I got a knife. When Bella is ready, I'll take her with me to get her name tattooed across my heart."

Esme coos. "That is so sweet and romantic Jasper." Then she looks at Bella. "Each of my boys is so different, yet picks the woman that is right for them. I bet you are intrigued by some of his tattoos and will probably end up with some of your own. Just make sure they are hidden, we don't want them to show for the wedding, now."

Bella will never get a tattoo, she will never be like him or his family. Jasper rubs Bella's back, imagining her tattooed body curving with his in bed. There inked bodies mixing together to create sexy designs on the sheets. He's having to fight the boner in his pants now, at the imagery in his head.

Carlisle stands up. "Well, boys, I think it's time to get started on our male time, and then check on our business, accounts, and finances." He kisses Esme, while caressing the sides of her breasts. "See you later, my love."

Jasper pulls Bella to him. "I will miss you. Behave, and I will treat you good later." Then squeezes her ass, and rubs it, making it obvious to everyone.

The men walk off towards the office. When they are out of sight, Alice starts giggling. "So, last night must have been beautiful." Alice sighs. "Jasper has been talking about you for so long, he is so happy now that you have moved in. We can't wait for the wedding." Bella can't believe they are treating this like she wants to be with Jasper. "Well … I ... um, we-" Bella struggles to find the words to tell them off.

Esme cuts her off. "Oh, let's not embarrass her, when she's comfortable, she will spill the beans." Then she turns to Bella. "Now as their mother, I don't want to know all the details, but if you are not receiving enough pleasure, you need to let me know. They are expected to give you multiple orgasms, and keep you satisfied."

Bella can't believe what she's hearing. How fucked up is this family? She holds back her tears, while fighting the fear in her stomach, as she begins to speak. "I didn't find any pleasure in last night. He handcuffed me to the bed, and raped me."

Esme holds back her anger. How dare she talk about her son like that? "Well, Bella, maybe if gave your fiancé what he wanted, he wouldn't have had to handcuff you to the bed. I will speak to Jasper about pleasuring you, but you are expected to give him your body. I am disappointed in you."

Bella feels the tears flow down her face. She looks over at Rosalie and Alice, who are looking at her with true confusion. Did they not go through this too? Maybe Bella is the crazy one?

Esme continues. "Now, Bella, there are times when I am tired or not in the mood, but when Carlisle wants my body, I willingly give it to him. He does the same for me. Rosalie and Alice give their husbands what they want, whenever they want. In return, they do whatever their wives want."

Rosalie starts to giggle. "Even when we have our time of the month, there are other things we can do with our men. Emmett has taught me so much about my body."

Alice smiles big. "When I first met Edward, I was naive, but he taught me so much. There are times when I practically attack him, I want him in me all the time."

Esme sits next to Bella, and gives her a stern look. "Every part of your body is for Jasper's pleasure. Soon you will need toys to help you prepare for certain parts of sex. When you are ready, we can order anything you want. Rosalie and Alice will also help you." Esme rubs Bella's back, then stands up. "Okay, we have a lot to do today, let's get started. We have to start planning Bella and Jasper's wedding, then we have our two hours of yoga."

Bella can't think. Did Esme just allude to getting ready for Jasper to ass rape her? She wants to scream at the top of her lungs, this is beyond sick. Suddenly terror washes over her, Jasper might get mad when Esme tells him what she said. Him raping her is horrific enough, but she does not want to be punished by him. She begins to weep. "Please, don't tell Jasper I didn't enjoy it. He'll be mad at me. Please, don't!"

Rosalie sits over next to Bella. "Don't worry. They are not used to being with virgins. We are delicate and special. Jasper just needs a reminder from Esme, that he needs to be gentle with you until he can fit inside of you perfectly." Bella looks up at Rosalie, this woman is crazy. Suddenly Alice sits on the other side of her. "Don't worry, Esme will give you special beads to exercise your pussy. You'll want to keep yourself tight for Jasper." Bella looks at her in utter fright. She fears that she will one day be like Rosalie and Alice. She'll be mindless sex toys who has no thoughts of her own.

A/N Nothing more frightening than knowing you will be brainwashed and are helpless to stop it. No wonder Jasper is a sick fuck, Esme taught them to treat women this way. I wonder just what she is capable of doing? Can you believe she was disappointed in Bella for not giving herself to Jasper? Wonder if Jasper will brag to his brothers about what he did to Bella? Wonder if Bella will give up fighting and give in to Jasper?

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 4. So if you want a little tease, then simply take a minute and write a review.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer ... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	4. Keeping It All Under Control

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING, oral sex involved

Big Thanks to two very sexy and awesome ladies... my prereader JaspersBella & my beta Nerdette Love  
.  
Keeping it all under control ~ CH 4  
.  
Rosalie rubs Bella's leg. "My wedding was beautiful. It was classic, but formal. There was crystal everywhere, and I felt like Cinderella, and Emmett was my Prince Charming. Esme helped me every step of the way, she is an amazing wedding planner."

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat as usual. "I had a modern styled wedding, with the latest fashions from Paris. My dress was unique, and had geometric cut outs. Poor Edward wanted a more classic wedding, but he knew how much it meant to me, so he went along with everything."

Esme looked on quite pleased that her two daughter-in-laws were so well trained. They were ignoring Bella's nervousness, and insecurities, and talking as if Bella was already a perfect Cullen wife. Rosalie has been here for years, but Esme remembered her first night. Rosalie fought and kicked, trying to get away from Emmett. Rosalie had screamed through the entire night, and into the next morning.

Jasper and Edward were conflicted as they sat in Edward's living room listening to her screams. Esme sat down with them. "Listen, I know it sounds bad, but Emmett has to show her who she belongs to. If he's soft with her, then she'll never learn her place, or respect him. Eventually she'll see him as her protector and lover. It sounds bad, but he's not hurting her, she's just a screamer. One day you'll both have to do the same thing. Now instead of sitting here and thinking about this. Call Maria, and let her know you two are coming by for the evening. She'll have the girls ready for you, just be back for breakfast tomorrow." Esme patted their knees and walked out.

Alice was the opposite of Rosalie. She had been withdrawn and timid, and knew nothing about sex or her own body. It took her weeks to show any emotions, but she went along with anything she was told, and never put up a fight. It was three weeks before she flipped out, ran out of the house, and tried to scale the gate. Once she realized there was no way out, she walked back to Edward's side defeated.

The next morning, her true bubbly and carefree self came out, that was after Edward threatened to send her back to the attic she was living in. Esme was brought out of her thoughts when Alice asked Bella about her style.

Bella's so terrified about not giving an answer. All she can think is how Jasper will turn her into a Stepford wife, a mindless sex slave. She knows she has to answer, and tries to find the words that will appease them. "I guess I am very casual, I really don't like being the center of attention." Esme smiles at her.

"Well, as a Cullen, you are going to stand out, dear. Especially with Jasper, he definitely likes to stand out. Just look at all his tattoos."

Rosalie and Alice nod in agreement with her.

"We are Cullens. We always look our best, not only for us, but for our husbands. That is why we exercise every day, keep our selves toned and fit, clean and manicured."

Rosalie smiles. "But don't worry, they keep themselves fit, trimmed, and attractive for us too."

Esme looks at her watch. "Okay ladies time for our yoga."

Bella follows them out of the room, but Esme stops Bella before walking into the exercise room. "Don't talk about our personal lives in front of the yoga instructor. She's paid very well to keep out of our business, understand?" Esme lectures Bella, and then continues walking in. Even if she wanted to act out, she'd be too afraid of what Esme and Jasper would do to her afterwards.

The chipper, red headed yoga instructor smiles at Bella. "You must be the soon to be daughter-in-law, I've heard lots of wonderful things about you. I'm Victoria, I'll help you with your moves and in no time, you'll be up to everyone else's speed."

Bella nods and purposely doesn't say anything, afraid Esme will think she's trying to talk to her. Bella watches them start to stretch and can't help but notice how trimmed and sexy their bodies are. She feels disgusting in front of them. Their bodies are perfect, too perfect. They look as if they were sculpted exactly to their husband's desires. How can they eat a big breakfast and yet not have one ounce of fat on their bodies? How is this fucking possible? She feels like a giant elephant next to them, and she always thought she could gain a few more pounds. She wonders if Jasper is disgusted with her body too?

~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~

"So, how was it last night? Did she put up a fight?" Edward asked. Emmet smiles behind him. Jasper lounged out on the couch and smiled. "Yeah, she fought a little, but I made her shower and shave in front of me. That took some fire out of her. I had to handcuffed her to our bed, made it easier when I ate that sweet pussy of hers. Though, I was not prepared for how fucking tight she really was. It was hard to not blow my load right away."

All three men nod in agreement. "Yes, virgin pussy is fucking tight, but make sure she exercises to keep it tight for you." Carlisle added thinking about how tight Esme's pussy is after all these years.

"Did you leave her handcuffed all night?" Emmett asks, wanting more details. He bets she's going to be a tiger in the sack. Jasper laughs. "No, after I finished fucking her, I let her go. She slept pretty well, but I rubbed up against her this morning. I plan on getting a blow job later."

"Well, Emmett and Edward should scare her later on, she'll run right into Jasper's arms. That'll confuse her, and make it easier for you to get your blow job." All three men nod in agreement. Edward and Emmett already know how they are going to scare Bella.

~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~

After yoga the woman headed into the gym showers. Bella was shocked to see that they were stocked with exactly everything that was upstairs. Alice giggled at her shock as she took off towards the shower. When Bella was done, she emerged from the shower to see Rosalie.

"Let's take a walk on the balcony, while we wait for lunch."

Bella followed her, looking around to see if Esme was watching, that woman creeps her out. "Jasper loves you very much, he's been waiting a long time for you. He had to watch his older brothers find love and get married, he's been very patient. Now that you're here, let him love you, spoil you, touch you, tease you. There are many men who ignore their wives and cheat on them, our men wouldn't do that. We're lucky to have them. They give us their hearts, and in return we give them ours."

Bella just listened to Rosalie, she seemed to be happy. Even if Rosalie came here on her own, why wouldn't she help her? Couldn't Rosalie see what's happening to her? Maybe she doesn't care?

"Lunch is served," a voice called out from the den. Rosalie motioned for Bella to walk ahead of her. There were three rolling carts filled with salads, every topping and dressing you could think of, and flavored water. Alice giggled once more at Bella. "With all the exercising we do, we need to replenish our energy. Soon, you'll be trim and, fit and feeling great."

Bella watched as the woman filled their plates with great amounts of food. "Eat up, Bella, you will need the energy. Alice is right, we burn lots of calories here," Esme encouraged.

Bella just sat there wondering what she was supposed to do for the rest of the day? After lunch she was propped open for laser treatment, which was humiliating. She'd rather shave every day, than have to go through that laser shit. She hoped that Esme had other plans for the women. Even though she felt like she was in a Stepford Wives movie, she would rather deal with them than Jasper, but that hope was shattered as she heard Edward's voice. "Everyone come back to our place, we'll watch Wedding Crashers and play some pool."

Alice ran right over and curved into his side. "I missed you, Edward." She squeaks and he rubs her ass, as he looks into her eyes. He wants to fuck her hard. Rosalie slowly walks over to Emmett. He pulls her to him, and rubs her belly. "Nice work out?"

She nods as he moves his hand lower to rub against her pussy. He can feel her heat, and knows she wants him as bad as he wants her.

Jasper motions for Bella to stand next to him. She doesn't want to, but fears what will happen if she doesn't. She hates herself for following his instructions, but then hates him more as he pulls her into him. Jasper loves how her body feels against his. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulls her into a deep kiss, then moves his other hand down to pull her hips, flush against him. She feels nothing but disgusts as he does this, and in front of his brothers.

Jasper holds her arm tight as he pulls Bella along, walking behind his brothers and sister-in-laws. Edward opens the doors to his wing, and Bella can't believe how amazing the decoration is. It's as if she walked into a fancy suite in NY City. There's decadent art all over their black and white walls. Lush, red, velvet couches and marble side tables that contrast with the walls. The entertainment stand stretches across one entire wall, going from floor to ceiling. On every shelf is sculptured art and picture frames depicting their life together.

Jasper leads Bella to one couch, he sits down and pats the spot next to him. Bella sits trying to get some space between them, but he pulls her hard next to him. He nuzzles his nose against her neck. "Did you have a good workout? You must be sore, I heard I was too rough with you last night."

She gasps, and tears fall from her face, while possible punishments run through her mind.

"I ... um ... Please ..." He puts a finger to her lips and smiles. Going back to her neck, he kisses her softly. "I promise I'll be gentle tonight, now that I've realized how tight you are." He runs slow circles on her inner thigh. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Bella? How much I love you?" How can he say he loves her, when he raped her last night?

"Okay, you two lovebirds, do you mind not having sex all over my couch. It's fucking new." Alice snaps out, as she hands Bella a huge bucket of popcorn. "Soda's over by the wall, on the right." Bella blushes, she was doing nothing of the sort with him, he was attacking her. She can't believe Alice just said that, wasn't she ever in Bella's position?

Jasper softly kisses her lips. "Dr. Pepper, Bella, right?" She nods, amazed that he remembered her favorite soda. She looks up to see Emmett and Rosalie feeding each other popcorn, and Edward and Alice tossing it into each other's mouths. Jasper comes back, sits next to Bella, and places her drink on the table in front of her. He leans back in the corner of the couch and motions for her to recline against him. She doesn't want to, and just looks down. He grabs her arm and pulls her to him. "Remember what I said, Bella."

She nods, remembering she has to do what he says at all times. "How about you feed me the popcorn, and I rub your neck and shoulders?" As soon as his hands begin working on her muscles, she can't help but roll her eyes at the intense pleasure of the massage. His fingers are magic. "Don't forget about feeding me, Bella." He laughs, and she takes three pieces and brings them up to his mouth. He eats them off her hands and kisses her cheek. "See, we make a good team, Bella."

"Okay, let's get this movie started. Haven't seen this in a while, but my wife always picks a good one." Emmett beams out, whilst rubbing Rosalie's belly, as she lays down across his lap. Caressing his face, she smiles up at him. Bella can see the love Rosalie thinks she has for Emmett. How could she really love him?

Edward laughs. "Well, next week's our turn, Alice promises me she has a good one." He kisses her hand and then presses play on the remote. "In two weeks, it's your choice, Bella." He says and smiles at her. She wants to throw the popcorn at his face. He's pretending to be all sweet and kind, but she can't get that nasty comment from breakfast out of her head.

The movie starts, and Jasper whispers in her ear, "Can I have some soda, Bella? I don't want to stop massaging you." She leans forward and picks up his glass, before she moves it up to his lips. He smiles and drinks from the straw. When he's had enough, he smiles at her. "Thank you, Sugar." She looks at him, confused about the nickname, but at least he's not touching her sexually.

When she puts his soda back, she takes a long sip of hers. Without thinking she lies back on his chest, then realizes she did without being told. He sighs. "That just made my day, Bella." He softly rubs her belly and hips with one hand, while the other caresses the side of her face. She closes her eyes. She hates herself for loving the feel of his hands on her, yet she's hoping that's all he'll do.

She turns her head to watch the movie, while relaxing against him. A funny part plays, and Emmett guffaws and spits out popcorn. "OH SHIT! I forgot about that. Holy fuck!"

Everyone laughs at him, and Bella smiles. They seem like a normal family. "See, I knew you would love this movie, Em." Rosalie swoons and he leans down and kisses her deeply.

Bella feels bad watching them, but can't help herself. Jasper rubs his hand down her arm and twines his fingers with hers. His shirt is pushed up his arm, and she can see the tattoos on his arm. They are such a perfect contrast to her pale skin. Without realizing, she traces the outlines of the knife on his wrist.

Jasper sighs. "You feel so good next to me, as if we were meant to be like this." It does feel right, it feels good to be with him like this, but can she ever forgive him for lying and raping her?

Suddenly a few pieces of popcorn hit Jasper and Bella on the head. He turns to look at his siblings laughing at him. "Hey, lovebirds, you're missing all the funny scenes. Do you need to go back to your room?"

Rosalie laughs at Emmett's comment.

"Hey, I've got something better to watch than a movie." Jasper quips back and squeezes her hand, then quickly throws popcorn back at Emmett with his other hand. Rosalie giggles and grabs a handful of popcorn to throw back at Jasper.

"Hey, don't mess up my new couches." Alice snips out but it is silenced by Edward sprinkling some popcorn over her head. She shrieks and jumps on him, tickling his stomach and biting his neck.

Bella just watches, not believing the scene playing before her. Jasper starts laughing and whispers to Bella. "We never get to finish watching movies with these guys."

Bella nods, she can't help but smile and eventually giggle as the women playfully attack their men.

Jasper softly caresses the side of her breasts. She feels his dick harden against her butt. "Just seeing you laugh, makes me happy, Bella." She tenses up, fearing that he'll try to take her back to the room. She prays he's just happy to touch her, and thankfully that's all he does. The room quietens back down, and they all able to enjoy the movie again.

The other couples are now watching the movie, while having private conversations. Jasper mostly talking about the movie with Bella. His tone of voice and laughter remind Bella, of the Jasper she fell in love with. Not the one from last night. She desperately wishes she could have that Jasper back, but it will never happen.

When the movie ends, Jasper slowly sits up with Bella. "I need to get something back at our wing, I'll be right back, Bella." She nods and sits there, confused about what to do without him.

Alice and Rosalie start cleaning up, and Bella stands to help them. Emmett and Edward walk over to Bella and smile, as they corner her in the living room. They're not worried, they told their women they had to talk to Bella about being nicer to Jasper. Their ladies, of course, believed them.

Bella looks for Jasper, she can't trust him, but he's a safer bet than his two brothers. When she actually needs him, he's nowhere to be found.

Emmett rubs his chin and checks out her tight little body. "I took Rosalie twice the first night, and once the next morning. She screamed and cried the entire time. She spent three weeks fighting me off every time. She loved to fight, until I said I had enough, and was going to trade her in for one of her sisters. I packed her shit and set her up in the guest bedroom. She came knocking on our bedroom door thirty minutes later, begging me for forgiveness, and she promised me she'd be the wife I wanted. That'll be you one day." Emmett smiles at her.

Edward licks his lips. "Alice was emotionless, just laid there. She'd only moan when she came and then shut back down. After three weeks, she freaked out and tried to escape by attempting to climb over the fence. She had no choice but to come back to my side. I told her the next morning, she would be sent back to shit hole she was living in. She cried and begged me to not send her back. She apologized for not appreciating what I did for her, and not showing me love. She promised to give me anything I wanted, any time I wanted, and sucked my cock hard that night. Now, she does the kinkiest shit in our bedroom."

Bella couldn't believe it, Rosalie and Alice were once like her, but now they truly believe they are happy wives. Who did Rosalie go to for help? Did Alice try to get Rosalie's help? Tears fall harder down her face. Maybe they didn't fight hard enough? Maybe they did, and all three men raped them. There is no way out, no escape. No matter how hard she tried, she will become one of them. Tears fall down her face. "You're all animals, disgusting animals. How can you be proud of what you did to them?"

Emmett laughs at her. "Rosalie can't get enough of me. Last night she talked about how foolish she was to fight me off, when she first arrived here. She knows that not only do I treat her like a queen, she loves living this lifestyle."

Edward walks closer to Bella, and she holds up her arms ready to punch him, and protect herself. Edward laughs at her feeble attempt to protect herself. "Alice has fucked both Emmett and Jasper, because I told her to. She'll do anything I tell her to, because she loves me. She knows I love her, but I own her mind, body and soul."

Bella will never let them touch her. How could Jasper ever want that for her? "That will never be me. I will never let you two disgusting animals touch me. I'll fight you off with every fiber of my being." She'd practice fighting with her father, during one of his many drunken nights. She can hold her own in a fight. She'll hit them where it hurts, and then go for their perfect faces.

Edward laughs. "You may not have a choice. You can't fight us both off." Edward smirks and licks his lips, wondering if she likes it rough.

Just then Bella sees Jasper walking towards her, and she runs off to him. Bring raped by him is horrible, but she'd rather it be him than his vile brothers. She grabs onto his arm and looks into his eyes, hoping to see if he will protect her.

Jasper sees the desperation in her eyes, as she looks to him for help. He wants to cry out in victory, she came to him for help, the way a good wife should. His brothers were right, it works every time.

"Hey, Jazz, just telling Bella about some of the great things about living here." Emmett chuckles out and winks at Jasper. Emmett's hoping he'll at least get a blow job from Bella. Bella holds Jasper tighter as he talks to his brothers, and now approaching sister-in-laws. Jasper goes to move, but Bella holds him tight, she can't look at his brothers. She's too disgusted and horrified, she fears they will attack her when given the chance.

Jasper rubs her back. "Want to head back to our place?" She nods, frantic to get out of here. Alice and Rosalie, who are clueless to what just happened, both tease Bella. "Have fun."

Once back in their bedroom, Jasper picks her up and places her on the bed. "Oh, Bella. You coming over and holding onto me, made my day. I need you now. I want to feel that sexy mouth wrapped around my cock." He takes off his clothes, and sits on the edge of the bed, stroking his hard length. Bella knows there is nowhere to run, she'd rather suck his cock then run into his brothers. She reluctantly gets on her knees and looks at his erection. Staring up at him, his tattoos exposed before her eyes, make her shiver. How can he have this affect on her, after all that he's done to her?

Suddenly she realizes she's never done this before. "I don't know what to do," she whispers, almost afraid. He cups her chin gently with his hand. "That pleases me, Bella. I like that my cock will be the only one you'll ever have in your mouth." For a second Bella feels proud that she has pleased him, but them she feels appalled by her own thoughts. What is happening to her? When is the exact moment she will lose herself? When is the exact moment she will become one of them?

"Bella, put as much of me as you can in your mouth. Use your hands to stroke what you can't fit in there. Alternate between licking me, and sucking me. And I do mean suck me. Caress my balls as well. I'll let you know when I'm going to cum."

Bella leans forward and puts the tip in her mouth, and slowly sucks it, expecting it to taste awful. She surprised that it tastes like his cologne. She takes as much as she can into her mouth, and sucks as she moves back and forth. Maybe if she does a good job, he'll cum quickly and the nightmare will be over with. She moves her hand up and down the length she can't fit in her mouth, while her other hand tries to caress his balls.

Jasper jerks up to her mouth and moans. "Oh … fuck Bella ... what a hot, wet mouth you have." She moves faster, wanting this to end. She feels his dick jerking in her mouth, and then he grabs her hair, and pulls her down further onto his cock. She gags as his tip touches the back of her throat. She tries to pull away, but then she feels his cum shooting out. She can feel the thick, hot liquid collects in her throat as he tries to swallow it.

"Oh, Bella, swallow my hot jizz. Swallow it down, and lick my cock clean. I know you want to." Bella has no choice but to swallow his nasty cum, and lick off his cock. Tears fall down her face, he didn't have to shove it down her throat.

He pulls her up to straddle his lap, and gently kisses her mouth. Cupping her face with his hands, he looks into her eyes. "Bella, you sucked me so well. I'm going to reward you." He stands her up, and slowly pulls off each item of her clothing, while enjoying her curves.

While he removes her clothes, she watches his muscles flex and contract, as they emphasize his detailed tattoos. Part of her wants to run her hands all over his tattoos, but she refuses to make him feel as if he's won.

He pushes her back on the bed, and opens her legs, loving the sight of her luscious, wet pussy. He moves down and immediately licks her slowly, and deliberately. "I love the taste of your pussy, Sugar." He moans into her as licks and sucks away. Bella wants to go to her happy place at the beach, but the pleasure is too intense. She moans and immediately regrets it, she tries to control herself, but her hips have a mind of their own.

Jasper suckles faster, flicking his tongue across her clit, and Bella can't help but give into the overwhelming pleasure that fills her body.

A/N WOW, Esme seems to be proud of how her son's brainwashed their wives. I wonder who Maria is? Can you believe Emmett and Edward tricked her! Well, they are planning to brainwash her. What do you think about Rosalie and Alice's beginnings in the family? More details to come later. Bella can deny it, but she wants to lick and bite his tattoos.

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 5. So if you want a little tease, then simply take a minute and write a review.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer ... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	5. I Will NOT be Broken

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction.

LEMON WARNING ~ HOT SEX

Thanks to my sexy and talented ladies my pre-reader Jasper's Bella and my beta Nerdette Love

I will NOT be broken ~ CH 5

Bella wakes to find Jasper sitting on the bed smiling at her, and rubbing her legs. She looks up at him, and blushes when she realizes he's dressed and she's naked. She brings the covers to her chest, but he pulls them away from her body. He leans down, and he kisses her nose, nipples, and belly button softly. Then he chuckles "You were pretty exhausted, Bella, so I let you sleep. Why don't you shower, and I'll lay out your clothes."

Why can't she pick out her own clothes? She sits up and walks to the bathroom, happy to be away from his gaze and touch. She quickly steps into the shower and washes her body off, feeling quite gross after his brother's comments. She wants to tell Jasper, but fears he may not believe her, or worse, confirm what they said.

When she emerges from the bathroom the towel clinging tightly to her body, she finds Jasper reading a book on the bed. He looks up at her, and smiles before continuing to read. She sees the clothes laid out for her, including a lacy blue bra and matching panties. She thinks about picking out her own, but decides to wear what he left out.

While she's getting dressed, she notices that he's only pretending to read, and actually watching her every move. The anticipation of not knowing when he is going to take her again, is almost as bad as being taken.

Once she's fully dressed, Jasper walks up to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her softly on the lips. "You look stunning, but you're missing one thing, Bella." Jasper pulls out the engagement ring he first showed her at the diner. "Bella, I don't want to wait a minute longer to put this on you." He holds her hand in his and slides the ring on her finger, then kisses the back of her hand.

"Don't you love the way it looks on you, Bella?" Jasper asks. Bella looks down at the ring. It's quite stunning. "Bella, I know you don't know jewelry, but this is rather expensive. It's a platinum band with diamond studs all around with a three point three carrot cushion cut diamond."

Bella looks down at it, she's never worn anything so expensive in her life. "It's too much, too expensive. I'll break it ... or lose it." She's not like his mother or sister-in-laws, she can't pull off such a big diamond. Why does she even care? She hopes she does lose it.

He shakes his head at her, why can't she see how beautiful and amazing she is? "One of the reasons I love you so much, Bella, is because you're real, honest, and genuine. You don't expect to be treated like a queen, which is why I want to spoil you beyond reason. This will be the first of many expensive pieces of jewelry I will buy for you."

She doesn't want jewelry, she wants to be treated like a human being. She wants to be loved and wooed, the way she hoped he would. She tries to hold back her anger. "I don't want jewelry, I will never be comfortable with this. I just want to be loved and respected."

He tilts her head up with his chin, "I love you more than you understand, Bella. You will always have my love and respect, always be treated like my queen, always be first, Bella. Can't you see that my only goal in life is to make you happy?"

She looks to him and wants to slap him hard. Make her happy? Is that before or after he raped her? After he put her in a contract? After his mother said that her body was only for his pleasure? She tries to hold back the tears, but they well up in her eyes.

He can tell she's getting upset, he needs to end this. "Bella, lets head downstairs. We don't want to be late to dinner." He firmly, but gently holds her arm, he walks her out the wing, and down the stairs.

Suddenly she realizes that they need to fill out the breakfast menu. "I forgot to fill out the form for breakfast." She doesn't want Esme to be mad at her. He kisses her forehead. "I filled it out already. I know what my sugar likes."

They walk into the dining room, and Jasper holds out the chair for her as they sit down. She looks up to see his brothers staring at her, it makes her sick. Edward looks at Jasper and winks, she feels her stomach knot in disgust. Is it a game, do they love to fuck and talk? Bella despises his vile and nasty brothers. How can anyone brag about raping their wives and then hit on their brother's fiance? She hates more than she hates her father, that says it all. She never wants to be left alone with them again for fear they would make good on touching and violating her. She's sure Rosalie and Alice would ignore what they'd seen, and allowed her to be attacked.

In front of them is some shrimp and cocktail sauce in while bowl with gold trim. Jasper dips a shrimp in the sauce and feeds it to Bella. She hates that he is feeding her, but she takes the bite. She hears Emmett chuckles and looks at him. He's moving a shrimp in and out of his mouth. Bella looks to Jasper, he did call his brothers, after she fell asleep, to brag about the blow job he got? Why would he do that?

Jasper pulls Bella to his side and whispers in her ear. "Bella, they're just teasing and testing you, they want to see how tough you are." She doesn't believe him, why of all the things would he make it look like he was blowing a shrimp?"

"So I hope everyone had a wonderful day—" Carlisle begins, "—I'll start. I am so proud that our family is complete. Bella, you make a wonderful addition to our family."

"I had a wonderful day introducing Bella, to our exercise and daily routines. I look forward to tomorrow, we are going on a cruise. I know we will all enjoy that." Esme smiles at Bella

"I loved that Emmett was happy with the movie choice, and we had a great time watching it as a family." Rosalie swooned as she rubbed Emmett's leg.

"I had a great time watching the movie and I got to have a sweet sisterly talk with Bella." Emmett winks at Bella. She wants to throw up, and it takes all her strength to swallow the food down.

"I loved having everyone over in our wing for a movie, I had a great time during our ladies time and I can't wait for tomorrow." Alice chirps out almost sitting in Edward's lap.

"Well, I feel pretty much the same as everyone else, but I really enjoyed my talk with Bella and I look forward to future talks."

Bella puts the fork down with food on it. They are vile, disgusting, repulsive men and she refuses to take anymore of this."

"I loved spending the first full day with Bella in our home as my fianceé. I loved waking up with her this morning in our bed. I can't wait for our future together." Jasper smiles and rubs her leg.

Bella clenches her fists tougher, she needs all her strength for this. "Well, at least when Edward and Emmett threatened to rape me, they didn't actually touch me."

Gasps at the table overwhelm Bella, as does Jasper's hard grip upon her thigh. He grabs her arm, he pulls her up. "How dare you talk about my family like that. You can eat upstairs."

Bella can't believe he's reacting this way. Didn't he say he'd treat her like a queen? He must want them to attack her, he must love fucking Alice, and probably Rosalie too. She's hurt and jealous, and doesn't realize her hand is moving until she slaps his face hard.

Immediately she regrets it, for the fear of what he might do in return and what Esme might do to her. Suddenly she's spun around, and slapped hard. Bella looks up to see an extremely angry Esme glaring at her.

"Don't you ever talk to my family that way or touch my son, your fiancé, like that. You owe him, and all of us an big apology. You will start acting like a good Cullen woman. He is putting up with you fighting him on his needs, so you should start showing him some love, and maybe you'll start to like it here."

Bella can't believe this, she refuses to lose her mind to their insanity. "NO! You are a disgusting woman who teaches your sons to rape women and pretend it's love." Bella turns to Jasper's brothers. "You disgusting pieces of shit, if you come near me I will rip off your dicks and shove them up your asses. You may have raped your wives into submission, but that will not be me!"

Esme moves towards her, but Bella puts her arms up to fight her off.

"I may not be a sick bitch, but I can protect myself, I have done for years and I refuse to let you turn me into a sex toy."

Jasper grabs her arms from behind, but she jabs him with her elbow and turns around to him. "Just because you are covered in tattoos, doesn't mean you are tough. Your mommy tells you what to do, you fucker. I refuse —"

She is interrupted by Carlisle pulling her hair and dragging her out of the dining room. He has a tough grip on her hair, and is pulling her backwards. She watches as Esme and Jasper walk behind her, she holds her tears as best she can because she doesn't want to show weakness by letting them fall. She can't even ask where he's taking her, the pain is so bad.

Finally he lets go and throws her onto a couch. She tries to stand up, but he pushes her forcefully back down. "Esme, go back in the dining room and deal with our sons and daughter-in-laws."

Esme nods and walks off leaving a Bella with a very pissed Jasper and his father.

She tries to stand up again, but Carlisle pushes her down once more. "You ever open your mouth like that again to anyone in my family, and I will personally tie you down on the table and let every man in this house fuck every one of your holes. Then we'll send you back to your father and find Jasper a real woman." Carlisle yells at her, his anger radiating through his eyes.

Jasper knows his father is just threatening Bella, but it breaks his heart to see Bella so scared. He hopes that she will stop these games. Though seeing that tough side of her, really did turn him on.

Bella wants to kick Carlisle right in this tiny dick, but she's afraid he miight send her back to her father. She doesn't want to be raped, but that would be a better punishment than going back to her father; that would truly be her end.

"You will calm down, apologize, and make it up to Jasper. When you come back to dinner, you will ask for my family's forgiveness due to your rude and disrespectful behavior. Am I clear, Bella?"

Bella can only nod at the now terrifying man, who once looked calm and quiet.

Carlisle nods at Jasper and walks back to dinner with his family. He has a bit of soothing over to do with his daughter-in-laws. Jasper sits back on the couch and pulls Bella into him. "What just happened, Bella?"

Bella shakes her head, not that he'll believe her or even tell her the truth. "Even if I tell you, you'll deny it and not believe me."

He rubs her shoulders. "Try me, Bella. Tell me what has you so upset?"

She wants to start with his lies and him raping her, but that will fall on deaf ears. "Your brothers bragged about raping their wives, and turning them into mindless sex slaves. Edward said you had sex with Alice, which means you probably did with Rosalie too, right? They said they plan on raping me as well." She sobs out the last part, as fear fills her entire body.

Jasper wants to smack his brothers. Did they really have to say that to Bella? Couldn't they have thought of other shit to scare her with? Once Bella is acclimated to this lifestyle she will forget her first month here and believe she was meant to be a Cullen. As for the other thing, sure he fucked Alice and Rosalie, but that was to help train them. Once they are beginning to become good wives, the other two brothers take her at the same time. As a good wife she must submit to her husband's desires and have sex with his brothers. Rosalie and Alice did what they were told like good Cullen women.

He looks down at her and smiles. "Bella, I love you, and only you. You are the only woman I want in my bed, the only woman I want to make love to. As for what my brothers' said, I will speak to them about that, but you still need to apologize for all your rude comments to my mother and brothers."

He stands up and pulls Bella up to him, kissing her softly on the lips. "You will talk about, how me giving you the ring made your day. Got it?" Jasper glares at her, and all she can do is nod. She knows he's lying, but about what exactly? She needs to know, but she's terrified about finding out the answer. Maybe it's better to not know the horrors that she'll face.

He stops her, twirls her, then dips her. Smiling down at her, he kisses her deeply, and massages his his tongue around hers. He groans into her mouth. Slowly he ends the kiss, and pulls her up to him, while rubbing her ass.

He pulls her back to the dining room. Everyone looks up at her and she gasps. She fights back the tears. Jasper grips her arm, and she knows it's a warning to start apologizing. "I'm sorry, Esme." His grip tightens. She takes a breath. "I'm sorry for saying those things about you. I'm sorry to all of you, for how disrespectful I was." Bella is holding back her tears.

"And what about my brothers?" Jasper asks. Bella looks at him in complete shock, does he not want to protect her at all? "I'm sorry, Emmett and Edward, for talking about you like that." Bella sobs.

"Don't worry, Bella, you're our sister and we love you and forgive you." Emmett winks at her, she can surmise the vile thoughts he's thinking, after that disgusting wink. She looks down, how could Jasper let her go through that? She feels crazier with each passing minute of the day. Is she losing her mind? Maybe this is all a warped psychosis and the reality is that she's truly happy. How else could this be happening to her?

Jasper sits her down and Esme looks at her. "Bella, dear. You never got to tell us about your day today." Bella nods and wipes her tears away. She looks down, knowing if she says this she's already losing the battle for her sanity, but what other choice does she have?

"Jasper put the engagement ring on my finger, it made my day." She only manages to finish speaking before they all start to clap.

"About time you put it on her finger, Jasper," Alice screams out.

"O, Bella, it's beyond beautiful," Rosalie cries out.

"Well don son—" Carlisle winks at Bella. "—let us continue eating." Bella forces herself to eat, knowing she needs her energy. She tries to listen to the different conversations, especially his brothers. She needs to keep an eye on them in case they try to sneak up on her. When dinner is over, Jasper leans back and puts his arm around Bella, while they wait for dessert. He rubs her shoulder and neck. Then he slowly moves his hand down to the side of her breast, and caresses her. She's prays that he doesn't touch her breast in front of everyone.

She sees Emmett and Edward touching their wives too. Touching their shoulders, laps, ears, hair, cheeks, sides of breasts. They are all very intimate with their wives. She always wished her future husband would be affectionate with her, but not like this.

The maids come out with dessert, and each couple is given a large slice of chocolate cheesecake and one spoon. Jasper takes the spoon, and scoops a piece for Bella, before he holds it out to her. She takes a bite, but winds up with some cheesecake on her lips. She goes to reach for a napkin, but Jasper restrains her hand. He leans forward and licks the cake from her lips, before kissing her softly. "The cheesecake is good, but you're so much sweeter. I can't wait to eat your pussy later," he whispers in her ear. Then he scoops another spoonful for himself.

Bella wants to hate him in that moment. She wants to cringe. She wants to pray he doesn't do what he said, but, another part of her moistens at his words and that smirk. His confidence and self-assurance turn on her. He can say something so sexual to her, then take a bite of dessert as if he was having a normal conversation with her. It shouldn't turn her on, but it does. How does one get that confident?

Esme and Carlisle suggest that they all take a walk around there property. They want Bella to see there is no way out, this is her home and she needs accept it. "It's a beautiful night, let's take a walk around town." Esme says, smiling at her family.

Everyone takes their last bites and all get ready for a walk around the property. Jasper leads Bella out, holding onto her arm. She watches the other couples walk ahead, all holding onto one another, gently touching asses and teasing one another. She's shocked to even see Carlisle and Esme touching and teasing each other. She can't believe how open they are in front of their kids. But then again, she can after Esme told her that her body is for Jasper.

As they are walking, Bella pay attention to the amount of land on the property. She wonders if they ever really use it. "Do you ever use this to barbecue or camp?" Bella asks, forgetting that she really doesn't want to talk to Jasper.

Smiling down at her and gently touching her ass, he nods. "We use this property all the time. No one can ever get in, and you need a code to get out. You're safe and protected here. We can camp out here if you want sugar." Bella lets her mind wander to what it would be like camping with Jasper. Would he have all the fancy equipment or would he rough it? She thinks he would rough it. Images of his tattooed body setting up the tent and laying out the sleeping bags play in her mind. Why is she thinking about him in such a sexual manner?

Her thought are interrupted, as Carlisle and Esme walk towards her. "Have a good night, I'm taking your mother to bed." Carlisle grins and winks at Bella.

"Night, dad, mom." Jasper says and continues walking with Bella. She turns to see Carlisle putting his hand up her skirt. How can they be so sexually open in front of their sons?

Suddenly a tennis ball is thrown at Jasper's shoulder, he looks to see his brothers laughing at him. He holds her hands, "Bella, I may be younger, but I beat my brother's asses every time." He chuckles out and takes off running towards his brothers. They prepare for him to knock them down, but he runs around them. Bella watches in fascination as he pulls out all these commando type moves on his brothers. Soon shirts fly off as they continue to play fight. Bella gets in one good punch to each his brothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You fuckers just had to tell Bella about how I fucked Rosalie and Alice."

Emmett rubs his arm, smiling at Jasper. "Nah, just Eddy boy told her how he made Alice fuck us both. It scared her enough to give you blow job, right?"

Jasper glares at Edward and then chuckles. "Yeah, I got a blow job, but now she thinks we swap wives on a regular basis."

Edward laughs at Jasper. "She'll get over it, just like Alice and Rosalie did. She'll learn quickly." Then he gets a mischievous grin on his face. "I bet she's a tiger in bed with that temper."

Jasper grins. "I know, I love this side of Bella. I bet she's gonna fuck me hard. That is, once she opens up and lets me in to her soul."

Emmett knocks him down. "It'll happen dude, don't worry." Emmett screams out as he tries to dodge his brothers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie and Alice stand next to Bella, all three girls watching their men. Rosalie laughs. "They are now going to impress us with their muscles and masculine fighting. Don't be surprised if their pants come off so they can show off their packages too."

Alice giggles. "Rosalie, you know them, they'll just go naked. They're cocky fucks."

Rosalie winks at Bella and Alice. "Yes, and those cocks can fuck."

Bella can't believe how they are talking. She wants to ask them if they remember being brought here and raped into submission, but fears what else might happen to her. She decides to keep her mouth shut and just look at the men play fight. Then Jasper looks up at her and winks. She shudders at the sight of his half naked body covered in tattoos.

Alice puts a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, just admit it. You want Jasper, you need him. Your body and heart want him, just listen to what they're saying." Bella looks at Alice and wonders if she quickly submitted to Edward?

"Okay, Rosalie, I need to take you upstairs and fuck you senseless," Emmett says as he scoops her up in his arms and walks off with her. Her giggles can be heard in the distance.

Edward grabs Alice and lifts her onto his shoulder, while squeezing her ass. "You, Alice, need to be tied up tonight."

She shrieks and giggles with desire.

Jasper smiles and takes Bella's hand. "Let's go sit on the porch for a bit." She reluctantly walks with him. He sits down on the swing and pats the spot next to him,. She sits even though she hates herself for following his instructions. He pulls out a harmonica from his pocket. "It's the perfect instrument for on the go, and it can play quite beautiful music, while being portable. Did you know I have quite a talent for music? I can play just about any instrument. My instruments are in our living room, but I moved them out, I don't know why? I thought it would be an overload on you, about me, but I had them moved back in again, Sugar." With that he starts to play the harmonica.

Bella can't believe how well he plays the instrument. His faces is scrunched up, but the melody is beautiful. Her stomach fills with butterfly when he winks at her, and continues to play. He stops and looks at Bella. "Want to try, Sugar?"

Bella can't sing, and she really can't play an instrument. She shakes her head but he smiles at her. "Come on, Bella, I'll walk you through it." She reluctantly takes the harmonica and he guides it up to her lips. He instructs her on how to hold it, move her fingers, and blow into it.

Bella takes a deep breath and blows into the harmonica, but instead of the harmony he had going on, she makes it sound like a dying duck. Her face turns red, and she hands it back to him.

"Nope, I know you can do it, Bella."

She tries a few more times with his encouragement, and does slightly better. The whole time he's rubbing her back and legs. She wants to do a good job for him, but also feels silly that she can't play. She wonders why he never told her about this part of himself?

He resumes playing the harmonica, as she watches and listens to him. Watching him gives her goose bumps, but with the cold air she shudders. He stops playing. "It's time to go in, Bella. I don't want you to catch a cold."

He walks her into their wing and past their bedroom to the last room. He opens the door for her to see all his instruments. Drums, keyboard, guitars, and other funky looking instruments. She looks at him in shock. He has tattoos and plays instruments. Never did she imagine he would be so fucking sexy. WHAT? What is she thinking? What is wrong with her?

"I'll teach you how to play them later on. Let's go back to our bedroom, Bella. I need you."

He motions for her to walk first and she does. She walks into the bedroom like an obedient wife. That is not lost on him and his cock hardens. He closes the door behind him and takes off his shirt. "Bella—" he takes a breath. "—Please don't fight me. I want to make love to you tonight. I want you to relax and enjoy how good I can make you feel."

Bella just stands there, not sure what to do. Part of her wants him, but the other part of her hates and despises him. He unzips his pants and pulls them down with his boxers, revealing his hard erection. Bella turns her head, not wanting to look at his dick.

He stands in front of her and holds her face in his hands and kisses her softly. "Oh, Bella, I want to hear you scream in pleasure tonight." He moves his hands down to her shirt and pulls it over her head. She wants to fight him off, but fears his brothers and mother will come in and hold her down. He caresses her covered breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. "Mmmmm, Bella, you are so beautiful."

Leaning down he kisses her neck and unhooks her bra, he lets it fall between them. He moves his hands back up to her breasts, and rolls her nipples between his fingers. Her moisture grows between her legs and she hates herself for enjoying this.

He lowers his hands to her pants, and unbuttons them before pulling them down her body, along with her panties. She doesn't even kick them off her legs, while he rubs her folds with his fingers. She hates that he can pleasure her body, and she hates how he can make her crazy with need. She should fight him off, kick him, run away, but where would she go? She tries to push him away. She should to do something to fight him off, but just then, the pleasure builds through her body, and this causes her to fall forward onto Jasper's shoulder while breathing heavy.

"That's right, Bella. Give in to the pleasure." He pushes two fingers inside of her, while massaging her clit with his thumb, increasing her pleasure.

"Please." she cries out wanting him to stop, but he fingers her faster. "As you wish, Sugar."

Bella screams out in ecstasy as she releases all over his hand. Before she can calm down, he carries her over to their bed and lays her down. Climbing on top of her, he positions his tip at her entrance, but she immediately puts her hands against his stomach. "No. Please. It will hurt too much. Please don't."

Jasper smiles down at her, while rubbing her face with his hand. "Bella, I promise I will make you feel good. I wasn't prepared last night, I won't make that mistake again. I won't ever cause you that pain again." He lowers his hand to her clit and begins rubbing it, while slowly pushing his cock into her.

She tries to push him away, but he's too strong and soon he's completely inside of her. He holds her hands, and entwines them with his above her head. Then he kisses her deeply, massaging her tongue with his while he slowly makes love to her.

Pushing in and out, deeply, making sure to give her that pleasure he didn't last night. Each pump, each pull, each grunt, makes her wetter. Soon she tenses up as she releases around him again.

"Oh fuck!" He moans outs. "Bella, you releasing around me is fucking amazing.

It never felt this good before," he cries out. Continuing to make love to her.

He meant that, all the other women were just fucks, but making Bella cum repeatedly makes him feel amazing. He wants to please her all the time.

The pleasure builds stronger each time he moves inside of her. Wrapping her legs around his butt, she tries to find a rhythm; she needs more. She grips his shoulders hard as she releases again, her body shaking against his. He slams into her one last time, cumming deep within in her body. "Fuck, Bella!" he cries out.

Slowly pulling out of her, he lays down next to her and kisses her lips. Looking at her flush, satisfied face. "Bella, I love you. Always will". He rolls off the bed, and picks her up. He carries her into the bathroom. "Let's take a bath and make love again."

She looks down at his tattooed chest. She wants to say no, but her body wants more, needs more. What is happening to her? Why is she becoming like them? Why can't she fight?

A/N: What do you think about Bella's rant at dinner? She does want his body, but will she ever admit it to herself, or him? He plays instruments too? I wonder what other instruments he'll teach her to play?

... Check out Bella's engagement ring and a pic of Jasper on my blog jasperswoman dot blogspot dot com Click on the You're a Cullen tab

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 6. So if you want a little tease, then simply take a minute and write a review.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer ... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	6. Just Pretending

I do not own Twilight ~ Stephanie Meyers is the owner. This is just fan fiction

If you disabled your PMs I can't give you a teaser. BTW, bibbles, I love the nickname Jizzper!

Thanks to my sexy and talented ladies my pre-reader Jasper's Bella and my beta Nerdette Love

Check out ladies dresses on my blog jasperswoman dot blogspot dot com Click on the You're a Cullen tab.

LEMON WARNING! Sex flashbacks and touching!

CH 6 ~ Just Pretending

Bella wakes up to find Jasper's arm across her chest, whilst deep in his sleep. He's usually up before her, but he wore himself out last night. She doesn't want to lay in bed waiting for him, so she gets ups and walks into the bathroom. She takes a shower and quietly looks for her pills. Upon opening her birth control pill case, she notices that one week is missing. She looks around. Diid she accidentally take the wrong one? Did he get rid of her pills? Does he want to get her pregnant now? Then it makes sense, he doesn't want her to have her period on their honeymoon. She shudders with disgust and wishes he'd at least told her that instead of just doing it, but then again her opinion doesn't matter anyway.

She figures she'll have to do another two hours of grueling exercise again. She chooses another yoga suit and gets dressed in the bathroom. Part of her wants to be mean and wake him up, but the other part of her wants to let him sleep so she can have time for herself.

She looks down at his naked body sprawled out across the bed. His muscly and tattooed form is no longer covered by the sheets. His body laid out before her makes her moisten between her legs. Then she notices his balls between his legs, and that image turns her on. What would be like to wake him u? Would he fuck her or eat her pussy? She shakes her head; what is wrong with her?

Bella's confused and walks into to the kitchen to make coffee. After searching all over for the coffee grinds, she finally finds them. This kitchen is disorganized, and she has no idea where anything is. Although she knows just how to organize it, she doesn't plan on staying so what's the point.

Once the coffee is made she sits down in the living room and figures out how to turn on the TV. Thankfully it's not too hard, and she settles in to watch a movie and sip the coffee. She can't help but think about last night.

Jasper spent so much time cleaning every inch of her body with the loofah sponge. Her arms, legs, breasts, shoulders, neck, stomach, and hips. When he cleaned between her legs, he began to play with her clit as well. His deep chuckle had only turned her on more as she let out a moan. She hated that he heard that. He grabbed her forcefully while being gentle. He pulled her against his hips as he kissed her hard. She realizes now that he likes to kiss with his whole body. He wants to e in her and around her, he needs to have her all over him. He doesn't do anything half-way and that makes her smile. He ground his erection between them, creating the friction against her clit.

She couldn't help but moan. Then she'd felt embarrassed at Jasper's amusement. He lifted her hips up and lowered her onto his erection. Purposefully he pulled her down and he pushed his hips up; the pleasure was intense, because she remembers pulling his hair and screaming out for god.

He encircled her hips, raising and lowering her up and down his cock. Bella wanted to stay in control, she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of her enjoying this. She felt helpless as her body gave into the pleasure and gyrated around him. She held onto his shoulders and dug her nails into him. She wanted him in deeper, and she hated herself for that, but she needed him completely inside of her, she wanted to feel all of him.

She felt her body cum repeatedly around him, each orgasm stronger than the last. The last thing she remembered was slamming down hard on him, and grinding against his hips, while screaming out his name as he pushed against her. After that she remembered waking up in bed. She must have fell asleep on him.

She hates that she's falling for him, but knows she should use this to her advantage. If she really has no way out, why not use this? Why not pretend to love him? Why not live this life and take advantage of all that he has to offer? Maybe she can finally get justice for her mother? She takes another sip of coffee and plans out how she can pretend to love him. Will she able to say those words and not be caught lying?

Jasper finally wakes up, and worries that Bella is not in bed, though there isn't anywhere she can go. He sees her towel on the floor, and smells the coffee and hears the living room TV. He smiles. It seems she's starting to feel comfortable here. Consequently, he gets up so he can shower and dress.

It was on the living room couch where Jasper found Bella preciding, sipping her coffee while watching love actually. He thinks back to last night. How she was hesitant to ride his cock, but once the pleasure built she was bouncing up and down on him. She'd ground her hips hard down on him. When she came that last time, she'd pushed down on him trying to get him all the way in her. It could be argued that Bella fucking him was the best sex they have had thus far. When she passed out from exhaustion, his heart swelled with love, because he was so happy that he could be such a great lover for her. Him thinking about being a good lover, triggers the memory of his first experience with Maria.

Emmett and Edward had teased him all day about cumming too soon and the ladies had laughed at him. He couldn't wait to finally get some pussy. He'd finally get a release from something other than his hand.

They walk into the lobby, which was designed to look like a private business school. The receptionist already knows his brothers, so she nodded at them and they walked into the elevator. He'd heard all the stories before, but he was nervous and excited, but didn't really know what to expect.

The elevators doors open and there standing waiting for them is their mother's friend, Maria. Mother had told him that Maria and her were friends from years earlier, and had decided to start a business together. They wanted a place where men and women could learn from each other without fear of disease and human trafficking. Mother became a silent partner, while it became Maria's baby.

Jasper thought it was such great idea. Though at times not being able to fuck a virgin pussy until he was married was frustrating, but his mother said he could visit Maria's as often as he wanted. If a woman got attached to him, he should tell his mother and Maria would set him up with another one. His future wife needs a man who could please her, so this was all for her.

"My favorite clients." Maria smiles and hugs them, her tits feel nice against him, but she is his mother's friend for God's sake. She looks at Jasper. His brothers already know the routine. "Come, I have your rooms all set up. As my top and favorite clients, you can stay well past check out time. The girls know the procedure and will explain it all to you."

Jasper follows her until she stops at a door. "This is your room, Darla is all yours for as long as you like. She will take it slow, but will step it up if you need her to. She will make you a fantastic lover, Jasper." she tells him, her voice thick with her Spanish accent.

He walks in and there she is, half covered in tattoos and naked on on the couch, with her legs spread open while she rubs herself. Maria closes the door, because he can't move; he's afraid he'll come in his pants.

"Why don't you come over here suck on my clit, I really need it bad. I'll show you just how to make me squirt right down your throat, using just your tongue."

He just about trips over himself to get to her while trying to take off his clothes. He kneels down in front of her as she spreads herself open for him. It's the first time he's seen a pussy close up; it's so wet and pink, and smells so damn good.

Bella pulls Jasper from his thoughts as she stands up to get more coffee. She's startled by him just standing there and drops her empty mug and screams. He smiles, runs over to hug her. "I'm sorry, Bella, I was lost in a day dream. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll get you more coffee, you sit and relax. I'm sure you're exhausted after last night."

She looks down, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Pretending to love him is going to be harder than she thought, she can't even hold his stare. While sitting back down on the couch, she realizes now would be a good time to start pretending that his father's threat got to her. Therefore, she will never act out again, but will he believe her? Will she make it convincing enough? Will she believe herself?

He comes back with their coffee. "Thanks for brewing the coffee, Sugar. Why don't we sit and watch more of this movie before heading back down. I need to recharge as well, you wore me out last night, Bella." He wraps his arm around her and chuckles as she turns bright red.

She is thoroughly embarrassed, she shouldn't have given in so easily last night. She shouldn't have enjoyed it. He must think she's a slut, she did want him, but not like this. She can't help as the tears fall down her face.

Upon seeing her cry, he grabs the cup out of her hand, and puts them on the coffee table. Once his hands are free, he drags her her to him, and rubs her back. "Bella, are you embarrassed about last night? You shouldn't be since that is what married couples do. That is how we express our love for one another. You should want me, and me want you. I know this is all new to you, but what you did to my body last night was a dream come true. I hope we can have that passion again tonight."

She's so confused. Why is it so hard to pretend to love him? Why is it so hard to enjoy last night? Why does he make her feel so fucking confused. She can't take it and sobs harder against him. "I don't know. I can't think because nothing makes sense. I am so confused. I hate you, but I don't. I don't want you touching me ever again, but I want to feel the same way I did last night. I ..." She stops herself when the tears flow harder.

"Bella, you will have to get used to me touching you all the time, anytime. I can't help myself. You are beautiful and sexy. Most women want their men to be endlessly attracted to them. You are just mad because of how I brought you here, but I had no choice. I know you love me, and I know you want me, but can't admit it. I know because the way you rode my cock, the way you moved around me, the way you caressed my tattoos were all in a loving way. I know you want me, but its going to take a while to admit it. We have the rest of our lives for you to admit it, but I can't wait to hear it."

Bella's tears fade away as her breathing slows, and she listens to him speak. No doubt it would be easier to just give in, but her mind won't let her. She doesn't want to be like them. She can't be a mindless drone, despite her need to relax. Images of her mother pop in her head, that gives her the determination she needs. After taking a deep breath, she holds tighter on him, he sighs against her.

"I don't want to be like them. I don't want to be a mindless sex object. I don't' want to be just there for sex and for you to dangle me on your arm."

He smiles. "They are not that at all, Bella. Rosalie and Alice are in love with their husbands, at first they had a hard time too, but they love Emmett and Edward. They aren't mindless at all. Rosalie and Alice both have businesses on the side and earn money."

Bella looks up at Jasper. What did he just say?

Jasper laughs at Bella's reaction. "Rosalie loves cars, she buys beat up old cars and fixes them before reselling them for triple the amount. She's a fucking genius when it comes to repairing and restoring cars. Alice is into all that fashion stuff. She has her own line of clothes, I forget the name, but she loves designing new clothes. Most of the stuff we wear is designed by Alice, we of course get them for a discount, others have to pay top dollar. "

Bella just stares at Jasper, he has to be lying. That can't be true.

"Bella, I know you're in shock you think I'm lying, but I'm not. What are you into? What do you want to do? I know you like to cook? Perhaps you want to start a bakery? Own a restaurant? Or go into something else? As long as you prove you're a good Cullen wife and woman, you can do whatever you want. I would never hold you back from your dreams, you'll just get them easier with our money and connections."

Would Jasper really let her run her own restaurant? Would he let her leave the prison and go to work every day. "I can leave to run a restaurant?"

Her adorable reaction, make him smirk. "Well, not on your own, we have our reasons beyond just keeping you in line. We are very wealthy and that means our women can be easy targets. I would accompany you to the restaurant to help you run it on a weekly basis or so, if that's what you would want. If I can't then my brothers or father would help you."

She's not sure why, but the pills pop in her head. "How does being a good wife correlate to you taking my pills away?"

"Bella, I meant to tell you that. I want to make sure you don't have your time of the month, on our honeymoon, but more importantly, it is best if all the women have their time of the month together. It makes for planning vacations and trips easier. No one has be to be left out or made them to feel uncomfortable. We can all have fun and relax. Besides, its best to deal with angry and hormonal woman at the same time, than every week.

She shakes her head. "Does my body belong to me anymore?"

"I told you, Bella, you're body is mine and mine is yours. You think it's crazy, but you will see, it's a huge benefit, Believe me, Bella. Don't stop taking them, you'll only get pregnant. It's too early, but I'll be happy to be a dad."

She wonders if he'll let this happen to his daughter. Would he change his ways then? or will she be so brainwashed into wanting this to happen too?

"Oh, Sugar, it's getting late. Let's get down to breakfast. We'll have coffee down there. Jane will clean this up." He pulls her up to him and leads her over to the door.

Do we always eat together?" she grumbles under her breath.

"Yes, most times we do, but if you want to have breakfast in bed, let me know ahead of time, and I'll arrange it." He winks at her.

They're the last ones to arrive and Bella feels very silly. While she sits down Jasper gets them both orange juice, since they already had coffee. Jasper feels his father looking at him and winks at him, his father smiles back. He's happy that Bella isn't fighting as much as Rosalie or Alice did, but that concerns him too.

Esme has a feeling about Bella, which is why she insisted on the boat ride tonight. They'll dance, eat, and watch movies on luxury ship. There is nowhere for Bella to go; besides going back to her father has her scared shitless. She'll have to do some digging on why, but for now she knows Bella is going to stay put.

"Did you have a nice night, Bella?" Esme asks and Bella nods, not looking up. She feels silly and embarrassed. She's afraid to look into their eyes, then it hits her. What if he bragged about fucking her in the tub? What if he bragged about how she wanted it? What if they think she's been begging for it all along?

Jasper sits down next to her and rubs her back, and whisper in her ear. "Bella, every one of them makes love, has sex, fucks hard. It's only natural, only normal. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Jasper looks up, "Yeah, we had wonderful evening, we worked some things out, so all seems to be better now, right, Bella?"

She nods, too embarrassed to do anything else.

"Well that is good news. Well, we have more good news. We are going on a luxury boat tonight, for dancing, dinner and movies. We'll have a grand time." Esme beams while Carlisle rubs her leg.

Jasper looks to his parents in shock. Did they think Bella was ready for this? She did act out last night. He'll have to speak to his father and see what this is about, though his parents always do know best.

When breakfast is over, the men all head to the gym, while the ladies head over to the pool. Jasper watches Bella leave with his sisters and mother. He walks in to the gym and looks at his father. Carlisle laughs at him. "Yes, I know we would never let Rosalie or Alice out of the house this early, but, your mother sees something in Bella. I'm not too sure yet what she sees in Bella. Your mother has a gift when it comes to these things. If she says we can trust Bella to be fine, then I believe her."

Jasper did too then, he never doubted his mother, she always knew what to do with Rosalie and Alice. Maybe this will be good for Bella. Then he lies down and takes the wights all the while thinking about the dress Bella will wear tonight.

Bella never swam so much in her life, but that soak in the hot tub had been relaxing. Bella emerges from the shower, Alice and Rosalie waiting for her. "Let's hang out for the rest of the day. Esme has business to do with Carlisle, so we'll have lunch with our men. Then we'll get ready for tonight."

Bella follows them to the den, where the men are looking at some board games. They're deciding on which game to play with their ladies. When the women walk in, the men all look up. "Okay, which game should we play ladies?" Emmett asks, eager to get started. He's competitive and wants to kick ass.

Bella just sits and watches them all argue it out, brother against brother, husband against wife. Jasper looks at her. "Okay, Bella gets to decide. Will it be Balderdash, Scattergories, Pictionary, Scrabble or Monopoly?"

Bella bites her lip as she decides, she kind of likes that she has the final say. She thinks about the choices. "I like the idea of Pictionary. I haven't played that in awhile."

Edward runs over and holds up his hands for her to high five him. She gets nervous but does it and he shouts out in victory. "You and I will get along quite well." He winks at her and off he runs to set it up.

Jasper sits next to her. "Emmett is very competitive and so is Rosalie, they get crazy when they play, so be careful. Edward and Alice are quiet, but sneaky, so watch out for them too." Bella nods smiling at Jasper, he seems so normal right now.

"Okay, it's all set up. Roll the dice to see who goes first. It'll be men against women." Edward barks out orders and Emmett runs over to roll the dice first. He has to go first, he has to win.

Although Bella is nervous, she hopes this will give her insight to them. Jasper wasn't kidding when he said Emmett and Rosalie were competitive. They got crazy and argued over points and drawings. Alice and Edward kept reading the rules to make sure the points were correct. Jasper kept rolling his eyes at Bella and shrugging. She found it so easy to relax right now and enjoy the game.

Then it was her turn to draw, she hoped that Alice and Rosalie could understand her horrible illustrations. She pulled out the card and sighed. How the fuck was she going to draw Alice in wonderland? She thought a minute.

"Lets go, Bella, I need to whoop some ass." Emmett grumbles.

Bella not even realizing where she was, shot back at him. "Hold the fuck on, I'm thinking. don't rush me." Then she realized what she said and turned bright red as everyone stared at her, some with smiles others with shock on their faces. She feared that they would be angry at her. Tears well up in her eyes as she prepares to be dragged off somewhere and for the worst to happen to her.

"That's right, Bella, tell his ass off, him and his wife are way to competitive. Bella's got your number. Whenever you're ready, Bella."

Even after Jasper winks and nods at her, she's still nervous. She takes a deep breath and starts drawing on the easel. Alice and Rosalie start calling out titles of books. just as their time is running out. Rosalie jumps up and yells. "Alice in Wonderland. In your face, Emmett. We beat you guys!"

"I got nothing to say, I'm afraid Bella might yell at me again." Emmett winks at her.

"Time for another game." Edward announces.

They all clean up and set up Scattegories, because Rosalie had demanded that they play this now. Jasper pulls Bella into his lap on the floor.

"Okay, have you ever played Scattegories, Bella?" Emmett asks and she just nods. "We'll all play against each other this time."

As the game starts, Jasper runs his finger slowly up and down her legs, getting closer to her heated pussy. Then he begins to rub her clit through her pants. Although she tries to move, he holds her in place. She fears that his brothers and their wives will see what he's doing, she's mortified and angry. Despite her efforts to stop him, he begins to rub his hard dick against her ass and back. She moans at one point and Alice chuckles. She looks to her, almost begging for help, but then she sees Alice was giggling about something else.

Alice is rubbing Edward's dick through his jeans. Bella doesn't doesn't know why, but that sends a shiver through her body and she moans louder as she orgasms hard in front of everyone. Emmett winks at her and looks back down to his paper.

Jasper groans behind her, and she can tell by his throaty moan that he just came. She wonders how wet his boxers are. Now utterly embarrassed, she looks down.

Jasper whispers in her ear. "No one cares, Bella. We're all touching our women. Don't be surprised if Emmet or Edward actually fuck their wives in front of us. One day, I will do that to you. I will take you if I get horny."

Bella shivers at the thought, hoping he doesn't. The games continue until Alice announces it's time to get ready for tonight.

"We ladies have to sex ourselves up. Wait til you see the dresses." She grabs Rosalie and Bella and drags them out of the room.

Bella comes out of the shower in Alice's guest bedroom, and sees the dress hanging up on the door. She can't wear that, she'll never look as good as they do; she's too plain. The door opens and Bella goes to cover up her body.

"Bella, I have the same equipment as you." Esme laughs at her. "You'll need help zipping it up, Bella." Bella quickly pulls on her bra and panties, needing to hide her body.

Esme drops her towel, revealing a very hot body covered in a matching lacy, black panties and bra. Esme pulls on her dress and spins for Bella. "It's a chocolate silk, one shoulder dress. It's fitted to my body and the belt accentuates my ass. You'll learn about what dresses and clothes look best on you soon enough. Now please zip me up."

Bella zips Esme up and quickly puts on her dress. Esme zips her up and then turns Bella around to see herself in the mirror. "You look stunning, Bella. Jasper will be dying to get you in bed tonight. You're wearing a knee length dress, with a rounded neckline. You have patch-worked blue patterns covered in sequins."

Bella looks in the mirror and can't believe how her body looks in the dress. Did Alice design the dress?

Alice and Rosalie come running into the room also wearing knee length dresses. Alice has a black chiffon, sequin covered dress, with one shoulder and a sheer cape. She twirls around in her dress for Bella. "How do you like my dresse?" I think you look fabulous in that dress."

Rosalie has a teal, low-cut, v-neck dress, with an embellished waist that accents her baby bump and boobs. They both look amazing. "Alice is a clothing guru."

"Time for makeup." Alice chirps out and guides Bella to a chair.

"Soon you'll learn how to apply makeup for any occasion, and look perfect all the time." Rosalie adds smiling at Bella.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie start working their magic with the makeup. Once they are done, they begin on Bella's face. After they are done, they turn Bella so she can see herself the finished product in the mirror. Bella looks at herself in awe, her face appears dramatic and sexy, but not overdone.

"Then we spray this on our face. It keeps the makeup on, even if we sweat from dancing or sex." Esme winks at Bella.

When they are done, the ladies meet the men in the hallway. The four men's jaws drop as they watch their sexy women with their tight dresses walk towards them. Bella is pulled along by Alice, she feels beyond nervous in this dress. This is not her, and she looks weird and feels awkward. She looks up and sees Jasper staring at her, not sure what he is thinking, but he's looking her up and down.

Jasper pulls Bella's body to his and grinds his hard dick into her, she gasps. "Bella, you in that dress is working me into a frenzy. I think you should leave it on while I fuck you in it tonight."

She wants to cringe, but has to keep up the facade she promised she would. However she just looks down, but a chill goes up her back. Is he really turning her on? Or is she just her pretending to like it?

Jasper walks Bella out to the stretched hummer and helps her get in. Bella is in shock as she looks around. The ceiling of the limo is all neon like the sky, there is a large bar and two TVs. This is beyond anything she ever imagined a limo would look like. He sits next to her and rubs her leg above her knee. "Quite impressive, right?"

Bella just nods, still too stunned to speak. Everyone gathers in and sits around them. Emmett and Edward start pouring out drinks, making sure Rosalie gets the seltzer and cranberry juice.

"We have our jackets, sweaters and blankets in the limo, if anyone gets cold on the ship or out at dinner." Esme smiles around at everyone.

Rosalie and Alice squeeze their husbands asses hard and the couples kiss. They know going out means they get to spend their money and dine like royalty.

"If you think our dinners at home are extravagant wait till you see what we'll have on the ship. You'll never want for anything ever again, Bella." Jasper whispers in her ear and bites his lip as she shudders from his breath on her neck. He knows she'll be awestruck with how they spend their money. "Bella, you will stick my side the entire time, okay? I know you won't run off, but if you did I'd find you and I wouldn't be happy." Jasper stares into her eyes and sternly talks to Bella.

"Don't worry, brother, I don't think Bella would do that. She loves it here. Hell, I saw her check out your package a few times." Emmett laughs out.

Rosalie slaps his arm. "And you kept checking out my tits, you're no better, Em."

"Well just look at that sexy body. You are hot all the time, but now with that baby bump, I can't get enough of you." Emmett rubs her belly and checks out her tits.

"We always stick to our husband's side. Not only to let other men know we're with them, but when people know we have money they get dangerous. One man kept trying to hit on me, right in front of Edward. The way he looked at me was quite creepy." ALice shudders at the thought as Edward pulls her into his side.

"You can't trust anyone, Bella. If you can't be near Jasper, come to one of us, that is how we keep each other protected and safe." Carlisle added making sure Bella understood. Alice was right, people saw the money, the jewelry, the clothes and suddenly cross lines they never did before.

Bella listened and feared that they were going to be going on a boat in a third world country. Would their safety be that compromised that human traffickers are looking to kidnap them and sell them into slavery? What the fuck is wrong with this family? She tries to refocus and figure out how she can pretend to love Jasper. Will he really protect her no matter what? Is there any way she could ever test that? Would his brothers or father really keep her safe if Jasper couldn't? Could she trust them? Could she trust any of them?

"Father is right. It's our Cullen rule. Only the men in our family are allowed to keep the women safe. I am sure you can defend yourself, but as your future husband that is my job. What type of man would I be if I can't keep you safe?"

Bella watches his mouth as he talks; what would he do to keep her safe? Would he cross any legal or moral lines. Would keeping her safe mean tying up loose ends and exacting revenge on her father?

"We're here!" Esme chirps out excited for the day out and dancing later. She knows Bella will be entranced by all her sons dancing moves. She raised her boys to swoon their woman.

In typical fashion, the men exit the limo first then help their women out. Jasper holds onto Bella and walks her to the loading plank. The boat is bigger than Bella can comprehend. There are three levels above the deck; she wonders how many levels are underneath.

They all follow the captain as he walks them around the ship, explaining the various areas of the boat. Bella is in awe because she wasn't aware there were so many levels that could exist. One level with a band for dancing, another with wall to wall TVs, another solely for dining, one level filled with all sorts of games and activities, and the top level for sightseeing. Bella wonders when the other people, the ones she has to watch out for, will board the boat. She leans into Jasper ear. "When do the other passengers arrive."

Jasper chuckles at her question. She still does not get it about their money and privacy. "Bella, I thought you understood. We are the only ones on this boat. This is our trip, no one else's. We have that much money, now do you understand?" He watches as the realization of just how rich and protected they are wash across her face. "Now you understand why we have to watch out for our women? People want what we have. Even though the wait staff and caterers are well-paid, we can never trust them."

Bella does get it, she could be an easy target. For that matter, so could Rosalie or Alice. Any one of them could be held for ransom. Instead of worry, she knows Jasper would find her and protect her. Maybe pretending to love him won't be that hard after all?

"So, Bella, where would you like to start?" He holds back his chuckle as her face lights up at his questions.

She bites her lip and wonders if he'll actually do it. "Can we start with the music level? Would they let you play any of the instruments?"

He can't hold back his laugh. "Bella, we can do whatever we want." He grabs her hand and almost pulls her up the stairs. Even though his heart is pounding as she slowly breaks down her walls, he tries to keep his cool. He's eager to to show her just how well he watch him play all those instruments.

Bella stares at him. Can he really play all of them, any of them? He walks over to the band members and shakes one of their hands and whispers to them. They nod and let him pull Bella up to the stage. He gets her a seat and sits her next to him at the drums. He smirks, purposefully looks at her tits, then begins banging away. The band starts playing along as he sings.

Hey where did we go,

Days when the rains came

Down in the hollow,

Playin' a new game,

Laughing and a running hey, hey

Skipping and a jumping

In the misty morning fog with

Our hearts a thumpin' and you

My brown eyed girl,

You my brown eyed girl.

Bella can't help but lust after him. His muscled arms banging away on the drums, his eyes flirting with her as he sings to her, his legs moving up and down as his foot hits the base drum pedal. His package is accentuated now, is he getting hard?

Whatever happened

To Tuesday and so slow

Going down the old mine

With a transistor radio

Standing in the sunlight laughing,

Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,

Slipping and sliding

All along the water fall, with you

My brown eyed girl,

You my brown eyed girl.

Jasper loves that she's checking out his body. He can tell she's imaging him in the most lustful ways, tonight will never get here fast enough.

Do you remember when we used to sing,

Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da

So hard to find my way,

Now that I'm all on my own.

I saw you just the other day,

My how you have grown,

Cast my memory back there, Lord

Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout

Making love in the green grass

Behind the stadium with you

My brown eyed girl

You my brown eyed girl

Can he play the other instruments as well as the drums? Will he show her how to play the drums?

Do you remember when we used to sing

Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da.

The song finishes and she claps without even realizing is, she's so impressed by his talent.

"Want me to teach you how to play, Sugar?"

Bella nods, unable to form a sentence right as Jasper stands up and motions for her to sit in his seat. She does, but feels awkward and nervous. There is no point in denying it, she's is going to embarrasses herself in front of him when she breaks the drums.

"Put your foot on the base drum pedal and tap it to a steady beat."

Bella follows his instructions, once she's got a good pace he places a drum stick in her hand. "Now keep tapping the pedal to keep that beat, then hit this—" he points to the floor tom drum "—with a steady rhythm too."

Bella nods and tries to keep a rhythm, but her foot and hand want to move together and not in separate beats. She tries a few more times, but then gives up, pissed at herself.

He can't help but laugh at how cute she is, and he pulls her into a hug and kisses her neck. "Bella, when you get angry you are so sexy. We have lots of opportunities to keep practicing in our wing. How about I sing you another song, only this time with the guitar?"

Bella nods, fascinated by his talent. He stands up and picks up a guitar before he helps her move to another seat, so the drummer can sit back down. He whispers to the men about the next song and winks at Bella. He strikes the guitar and starts singing, while playing for Bella, staring at her the entire time.

Meet me in outer space

We could spend the night

Watch the earth come up

I've grown tired of that place

Won't you come with me?

We could start again

Bella can't help but watch his every move, his lips, the way the guitar sits on his hips, the way his arm muscles moves under his skin. Does the guitar send vibrations through his dick? Would it feel good against her hips as well?

How do you do it?

You make me feel like I do

How do you do it?

It's better than I ever knew, ho

Upon hearing the music and recognizing Jasper's voice, they make their way onto the dance floor. Bella watches in awe as the men start moving the women around like professional ballroom dancers. They all must have been taught to dance like that. Bella hopes Jasper keeps playing because there is no way she can dance like that.

Meet me in outer space

I will hold you close

If you're afraid of heights

I need you to see this place

It might be the only way

That I can show you how

It feels to be inside of you

Bella returns her attention to Jasper, and finds his eyes fixed on her. Every so often glancing at her breasts and legs. He knows the song is turning her on, and he knows she's going to want to fuck him tonight.

How do you do it?

You make me feel like I do

How do you do it?

It's better than I ever knew, yea

How do you do it?

You make me feel like I do

You do

Ohh

You are stellar

You are stellar

Carlisle and Esme can tell Bella is falling for Jasper hard and fast. There is something more to her than meets the eye, but they have to be careful to mold it to their liking to make it work for their family. Esme can picture Bella covered in tattoos as well, a perfect match for Jasper, in every way.

How do you do it?

You make me feel like I do

How do you do it?

Its better than I ever knew, no

How do you do it?

You make me feel like I do

How do you do it?

You make me feel like I do

Yea

Jasper ends the song, and hands the guitar back to the band before pulling Bella up. "Do you know how hard it was to play with you watching my cock? You drive me wild, Bella."

Bella shivers, his words and hands on her skin make her skin cold, but needy for his touch. Can she really pretend to love him? To want him?

"Now it's our turn to dance now, Sugar." He walks her off the stage, but she tenses up.

"Jasper, I can't dance. I don't know how to. I'll just embarrasses myself or make your family mad." She's worried Esme will be upset with her and they'll punish her right here on the ship.

Jasper chuckles aloud. "I'm going to lead you around the dance floor and no one will be mad at you. You are trying to make and effort, that is all we ask. I'll show you how to dance, Sugar. Just hold tight onto me, Bella." He holds her hand hard, and firmly grabs the space right above her ass and winks at her. The music starts and she's lifted off the floor and floating around the room under his touch. She gets nervous and starts to tense up.

"Bella, stay relaxed or I can't move you around. Just let me move, relax under my touch. We are one body right now, Bella, just like when we make love. We move together, just relax into me, Sugar"

Not really having a choice, she closes her eyes and lets him lead her around, each step, each twirl adds more goosebumps to her skin. Is there anything he can't do? Is there anything he's not good at?

Four songs, and lots of giggles later, Jasper stops dancing. "How about we head to the dining hall and see what time dinner will be? We can play some air hockey if we have to wait."

Bella likes that idea and nods. She watches his lips and wants to kiss him, but doesn't have that part of her built up yet.

"Want to kiss me, Bella?" he smiles at her. "All you have to do is lean forward and kiss me, I will never stop you, ever."

Bella starts to lean forward, but stops and lowers her head, why can't she do this? It's just to pretend for her mother. She looks back up and leans forward and softly kisses his lips. His hands caress her back as he moves butterfly kisses down her neck, and onto her shoulders, making his way back up to her lips, and ending it with a soft chaste kiss. He leads Bella downstairs to the dining area.

As they walk in Edward and Alice are already talking to a waiter and waitress. Jasper waits to hear what they say, but then Bella realizes who the waiter and waitress are, and her stomach fills with butterflies. This isn't going to be good. She tries to turn herself around, but Jasper has a good grip on her. It's too late.

"Bella? Is that you, Bella?"

Jasper's grip tightens as the waiter walks over to them; who the fuck is he to talk to Bella? Edward follows along, pissed as well that a member of the staff is talking to his sister.

"You're father said you were in Texas, but I couldn't get a hold of you. Then he got drunk and told me some story about selling you to a man in exchange for a shit ton of money. I thought he was crazy, but looking at you. Well, you look like a fucking whore."

Jasper is shaking, he wants to kill this man, but has to keep Bella safe. After all she is holding on to him for dear life.

"Hey, that is my sister you are talking to, asshole." Edward grunts behind Jacob, pushing Alice behind him, but still holding onto her arm. He doesn't want her getting hurt in case this gets violent.

"Jacob, please don't do this. She seems happy, you have me. Remember me, your fiancee?" Jessica whines behind him, trying to get his attention back to her.

Nervous, scared, tried, anxious, pissed are all the emotions running through Bella. She holds on tighter to Jasper, because she doesn't trust Jacob while he's angry. He can act without thinking, and she's scared he'll hurt her or himself.

Jasper feels Bella's grip tighten and recognizes that she's not happy with this man, therefore he's not a friend and should not be talking to Bella. Besides he's help and has been given specific instructions to not talk to any of their women.

"You need to stop pulling on her. She has mind of her own. Bella, come with me, I'll get you out of here." Jacob motions for Bella and that is his big mistake.

Jasper pushes Bella behind him. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You are not to talk to our women, you were given specific instructions not to, you fucking piece of shit."

Jacob ignores the man and continues to look at Bella. "What did they do to you? All have a go with you? Tie you up? This is not the Bella I know. I will get you out of here, but you have to come with me. You can trust me, Bella, I love you."

"Jacob, what is wrong with you? I am your fucking fianece, leave her alone. If she wants to be a whore to them, leave her be. She gets what she wants anyway, why can't I just have you?" Jessica cries out.

"Get my phone and call father, Alice." Edward feels Alice reach into his pocket and start dialing. He knows this is going to end violently and wants Bella and Alice out of here and safe. He thought Bella would go with this man at first, but she seems to be scared of him.

Bella's getting pissed and scared, she wants Jacob to leave her alone. He was always obsessed with her, and Jessica was always pissed that he liked her more, as if she wanted Jacob. There is no doubt he was too needy and psychotic for her. Besides he thought her father walked on water, and only she saw him for who and what he really was, a murder. She will wind up dead if she goes with Jacob. She hopes Jasper can make good on his promise to keep her safe. She grabs tighter onto Jasper, and wraps her arms around his waist, while resting her head against his back. That is all he needs to know. He nods at Edward, and that nod tells Edward that they need to get their ladies out of here, so they can handle this asshole on their own.

Jasper quickly grabs Bella and leads her down the stairs, while she's holding onto him for dear life. That's the second time today she's made his heart swell. Edwards leads Alice towards the stairs, but he's pushed into the railing. Jasper hears a grunt and Alice scream. As he turns around, he's pushed into the railing and feels Bella leave his grasp.

Bella's arm is yanked forward and she screams as the pain radiates through her.

"Jacob. No! What are you doing?" Jessica screams aloud.

A/N: What do you think? Naked and sexy Evilsper in bed! UNF, I'd crawl right back in that bed and lick his body. What do you think of the birth control rules? Or how about the Cullen rule, only they can keep their women safe? How about them all touching their wives during a board game? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to end it there otherwise it would have been too much, KWIM?

... Check out ladies dresses on my blog jasperswoman dot blogspot dot com Click on the You're a Cullen tab'

MUSIC BY:

John Fogerty - Brown-eyed Girl

Incubus - Stellar

Reviewers will get a teaser for CH 7. So if you want a little tease, then simply take a minute and write a review.

Want a response from a specific character, ask away and they will answer ... If you can correctly guess what might happen I will let you know if you are on the right track...without being given too much info.


	7. We Both Know It

LEMON WARNING

I DO NOT OWN Twilight or the characters... This is fanfiction... NOT REAL LIFE

Thanks to my sexy and talented ladies my pre-reader Jasper's Bella and my beta Nerdette Love

WARNING: Hot sex and some violence!

Ch 7 - We Both Know it

Bella screams out as Jacob grabs hold of her elbow and pulls her to him. He grips her so hard that the pain shoots down her entire arm. Is he trying to break her arm?

"Jacob, what are you doing? What is wrong with you?" Jessica yells

"Shut up, Jessica. Just shut the fuck up! Bella is going to live with us now and you're going to like it." Jacob tries to grasp Bella's other arm in his hand free hand.

"Alice get behind me," Edward yells as he stands up.

Just as Jasper stands up, he sees Bella trying to get out of the waiter's grasp. She starts to cry as the pain in her elbow intensifies. Not realizing Jasper is running towards her, she knees Jacob in the groin and elbows him in the face with her free arm. She needs to get free, and get over to Jasper, thinking he's been hurt and still lying on the stairs.

Though in pain, Jacob holds on tighter to her and causes her elbow. She cries out as fearing he is going to crush her bones.

"Stop it, Bella." Jacob goes to backhand her. He is stopped by Jasper punching him in the face, as a result, she falls down with Jacob.

"Bella, come with me." She looks up to see Edward pulling her away towards the rest of the family. She looks back to see Jasper straddling Jacob punching his face relentlessly. She finds the sight of him in utter rage a turn on. He'd truly meant what he said about no one touching her. Edward sits her down and then stands in front of her, holding Alice in his arms. Alice was terrified that things would get out of hand and people might think it was Grab a Cullen Wife night. Despite her bubbly personality, she's very fragile and needs Edward's protection.

While Bella watches Jasper defend her, Jessica runs over to him and pounds on his back to get him off Jacob. "Get the fuck off of him." She is stopped when Emmett pulls her off. Now her punches turn on Emmett, which leaves him with no choice but to throw her overboard. Her screams end when she hits the water with a loud thud.

Emmett then pulls Jasper off a bloodied Jacob. "Dude, if you kill him that's harder to explain. Let's throw him overboard with his cunt bitch." Jasper nods and helps Emmett lift him up and throw him overboard as well. Bella can't believe it. They just threw them overboard. Are they dead? Does she care?

Bella watches as Jasper looks panic stricken trying to locate her. She tries to stand up, but Carlisle holds her in place because she needs ice on her elbow. When Jasper finally spots her, he attempts to walk over, but is stopped by Esme. "I know you want her in your arms, but you are bloodied and sweaty. Clean up, and we'll keep her safe till you return."

Despite wanting to hold Bella, he listens to his mother and walks off with Emmett to the men's room. While in there, Emmett calms Jasper down so he can be near Bella and helps him clean all the blood off. Luckily mother always brings a change of clothes for the men and women, you just never know what could happen.

While Bella waits for Jasper to return to her, Carlisle continues to ice her elbow. "You're very lucky, Bella. I was worried that he would have dislocated your elbow. You're tougher than you look. That is a good thing." Carlisle smiles and winks at Esme.

Bella just listens and wonders what he really means by that comment. She is about to ask him, but she is interrupted by the sight of Jasper emerging from the bathroom carrying his bloodied shirt in his hands. He hands the shirt to his father who gives him another shirt and tie. He takes it in his hands, but walks over to Bella before putting it on. The sight of Bella standing there, holding ice to her elbow with swollen eyes from crying which infuriates him. "Son, it's not broken, just bruised and sprained. She'll be okay." Carlisle quickly explains to keep Jasper from overreacting.

Jasper stands Bella up to him and holds her tight. "I am so sorry, Bella. I did not do a very good job of keeping you safe, I will never let that happen again." While he apologies his hands run up and down her back trying to soothe both himself and her.

Although he appears to be tough, Bella can tell that Jasper has a sweet and caring side when it comes to her. Images of him beating Jacob, walking out without his shirt, and now comforting her hit her all at once. She can't help but cry in his arms. She may be tough herself, but she never wants to feel so lost again. Despite her need to use him right back, she does need Jasper.

Upon hearing her cry, he quickly lifts her up and sits her on his lap as he sits on the chair, and rocks back and forth. "I swear I will never let that happen again to you. Though seeing you defend yourself was damn hot, Bella. I'm glad you didn't use those moves on me."

Bella holds onto him tighter. She could have attacked him that first night he took her virginity, but she was too scared, right? Why didn't she do that? Is he going to think she wanted him to do that to her? But then Jacob didn't have a freaky family waiting to help him. "Don't ever let anyone take me away," She begs into his shoulder.

"Never, Sugar. I will never let that happen again. You belong with me. We both know it."

Once her breathing calms down, Jasper loosens his grip on her and slowly puts on his shirt. Although he must be cold, it kills Bella to see his tattoos being covered up. Without realizing what she is doing, she helps button his shirt. Jasper lowers his hands to her lap, smiling contently and watching her. It's the little things that Bella does that shows that she does love him.

Once Jasper's shirt is fully buttoned and they come out of their bubble, Carlisle walks over. Jasper looks up at him, worry written across his face. If he is going to kill someone, he wants to plan it out. "Don't worry son, they are both alive. Edward checked while you were in the bathroom, they were moving around in the water. I spoke to one of my friends, he is going to make sure they are charged with kidnapping and assault. We are free of any suspicion since it was self-defense on our parts. You and Bella are safe."

Jasper nods and kisses Bella's cheek, but they are interrupted by Esme this time. "Why don't we take a trip the ladies room? You could use a refresher of sorts."

Bella looks to Jasper, right now she doesn't want to leave his arms.

Esme smiles, relieved that Bella needs Jasper. "Jasper can come with you and wait outside the door, while we ladies go to the bathroom. I know you need him right now."

Jasper gets up and holds onto Bella as he walks her to the bathroom. She grips the back of his shirt, not wanting him to let her go either. She walks inside with the ladies and looks to Jasper one last time as he winks at her.

The door closes and Emmett turns to Jasper. "Damn, Bella went all ninja on that fucker, but didn't lift a finger against you on her first night with you. She fucking wanted you all along man." Edward and Carlisle listen, wanting to hear Jasper's response.

"I'm guessing because she loves me and wanted me, but can't admit it yet. Eventually she will." Jasper sighs

"This is exactly what your mother and I were talking about. Bella has more to her than meets the eye."

The three men nod in agreement with their father.

"It was hilarious watching you throw that dumb bitch overboard." Edward snickers.

"Yeah, when I got back to Rosalie, she said she was glad I did that after she tried to hurt Jasper."

Carlisle goes off to speak the crew and staff as his sons wait outside the bathroom door. He needs to make sure that this will not happen again. He is not above throwing all their asses off the ship.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Bella walks out of the stall and sees them all staring at her. She tries not to cry. Did she make a mistake? Should she have gone with Jacob? But, then Jasper would have found and punished her. Are Alice, Rosalie, and Esme mad at her for letting herself get caught?

Alice runs over to her and hugs her tight, but carefully. "I was so worried about you. I was so scared that he would get you off that ship or hurt you. My hands were shaking as I called Carlisle to get over to our level."

"When we saw what was happening, my heart broke, dear. The look on both your and Jasper's faces was distressing. I will never forget that." Esme shudders. She knows that if Jacob had truly hurt Bella, Jasper would never forgive himself. There simply is no other woman for Jasper, the moment he saw her, he knew she was his.

"It just shows how much you really want to be with Jasper. You could have let Jacob take you, but you fought against him. I bet that made Jasper happy. Though I don't know where he was planning to take you, that dum-bass." Rosalie swoons while fixing her eye makeup.

"Let's get your makeup fixed up." Alice squeaks out and starts working on Bella.

Once they are fixed up they exit the bathroom. Jasper immediately grabs Bella and pulls her to him. "I told you I am never letting you go again." She looks down and sees his red hands.

"You got hurt." The edge to her voice portrays her concern.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've gotten in worse fights. I'm more concerned about you and your elbow—" Jasper rubs her arm. "—Bella, I know you'll say it when you're ready, but, feeling you pull on my shirt and fighting him off, makes me know you love me. I love you too, Bella."

Bella looks down, she should say, this is the perfect time to say it. She doesn't mean it, all she has to do is say it. She's about to when he puts a finger to her lip.

"I want to hear it when you're ready, Bella. I want to know you mean it and feel not just to appease me." He kisses her softly and walks her over to the rest of the family. Carlisle hands him another ice pack and he holds it against Bella's elbow.

"Dinner's ready and being served." Carlisle announces to his family as the waiters start walking over. After a quick chat he had with them, they know to not even speak to any of the females and only talk to the men regarding more food and drink.

Jasper motions for Bella to sit next to Edward, and he'll sit on the outside. He doesn't want anyone near her. She reluctantly sits next to Edward, still feeling scared of him, despite him helping her before.

"I am glad you're okay, sis. We were all pretty scared there for a moment, but watching you knee and elbow that fucker made me proud." Edward puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek.

Bella blushes, not sure of what to make of this. Jasper rubs her leg and hands her a soda. She thanks him and takes a sip.

The waiter comes over and generally asks what everyone would like to eat. Taking their time, the men talk to their wives about what they want. Bella can't decide.

"Bella, you can order one of everything if you like." Jasper chuckles.

"You know what—" Carlisle speaks out. "—bring one of everything. We'll make it family style. Keep it coming, unless we tell you otherwise."

The waiter nods and walks away, terrified of messing up and pissed off at Jacob for what he did. They all could have gotten thrown off the ship.

Jasper takes two slices of bread, butters both, and gives one to Bella. "I'll cut your food when it comes, I want you to rest that arm as much as possible."

"Thank you." Bella responds and takes a bite of bread then smiles at Jasper. She looks up to see the rest of the family smiling at her. She can feel her cheeks burning. Does she care they are proud of her? Will they ease up on her? Can she easily influence all of them to make her father pay?

"So, we need to dance some more after dinner. I have to show Alice and Bella, that I'm damn better dancer than my younger brothers. They still have a lot to learn." Emmett winks at Alice.

Alice shakes her head. "Edward could probably teach you a few things, Emmett."

"That's my wife!" Edward smiles and kisses her lips softly.

"Yeah, I let you dance with Bella and knock her all over the floor, then what exactly would you teach her?" Jasper laughs.

"That he's strong and powerful, yet gentle and sweet." Rosalie swoons looking at her husband.

"Well, I think no matter which son you ladies dance with, they will be proper gentleman, right?" Esme says giving each son her mother look.

"Absolutely, Mother, but I'll still be the best." Emmett smiles at his mother.

"Please, you're so full of shit, you can't possible eat anything." Jasper laughs out.

Bella watches them and shakes her head.

"What you shaking your head at, Bella?" Alice asks laughing

"Do they always do this?" Bella asks, smiling

"Yes, they do Bella. They often try to out flirt, out dance, out eat, out swim, out dress each other. Now that you're here you'll witness that first hand with Jasper." Carlisle added.

"Hey don't forget out romance. I do that best too, don't I babe? Never left you unsatisfied." Emmett rubs Rosalie's neck and kisses her cheek.

"No, we are not going to continue this conversation. You can show the ladies your moves later. Otherwise this will go on all night." Esme huffs out then laughs.

Jasper pulls Bella closer to him and whisper in her ear, "We make you laugh, don't we?"

Bella looks up to him and nods. He kisses her softly, but is interrupted when plates of food are laid out on the table. The waiters look at Carlisle. "We'll start cooking another batch and bring that out soon."

"Thank you." Carlisle says, looking at the food.

A waitress comes over and starts pouring water in all the glasses. She knows she shouldn't, but muscles on the tall one is driving her mad. Besides they said they couldn't talk to the women, the men can be spoken to, right? Leah puts her hand on his shoulder and leans down to him, her cleavage in full view. "Do you need anything else besides water at this table?"

Emmett looks and rolls his eyes, his fucking gorgeous, pregnant wife is next to him. Why would he want this whore garbage?

"Excuse me, but it is obvious what you are doing to my son, in front of his wife. Get your dirty whore hands off him. We don't want to see you near our table again. You can let the men serve us and if you do anything to our food, you'll have to move to another state to get a job. Am I clear, dear?" Esme barks out.

The waitress nods, looks around and sees everyone smirking at her. She all but runs away, thoroughly embarrassed.

Bella watches in awe, she wants to have that power and dominance. She has to watch Esme much closer, she needs to be like that to gain power. She will use this family to be like Esme.

"I just can't stand that shit." Esme sighs out

"Neither can I, honey." Carlisle kisses her cheek. "Let's all dig in."

After a filling and delicious dinner, they all move back down to the dance floor. Jasper walks Bella toward the middle of the dance floor and is about to dance her around again.

"Hey, I would like a swing with my new little sister." Emmett holds out a hand for Bella.

"Don't keep her too long." Jasper winks at Bella, and walks off towards Alice, since Rosalie and Edward are dancing.

Bella reluctantly gives her hand to Emmett, still scared of him as well. He begins to move her around the dance floor, careful to not hurt her elbow, but equally as amazing as Jasper. She watches Jasper glide Alice around the dance floor and can't help but feel a little jealous.

"You know, I truly love Rosalie—" Emmett says and Bella looks up at him. "—I would give my life for her, for our baby. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Nothing I wouldn't give to her. She is my everything, I can't breathe without her. Jasper feels the same about you and Edward about Alice. That is all that matters. I could never fall asleep again unless I have Rosalie in my arms."

Bella looks at Jasper once again then back at Emmett. She can't get images of Jasper naked fucking Alice. Emmett can see it all over her face.

"You know, Jasper loves Alice and Rosalie like sisters. Just like Edward and I love you like a sister. We've known about you for months now, we couldn't wait to meet you."

Bella looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Then why threaten me, or rather prepare me for when you two attack me and take my body?"

Emmett chuckles at her. "You'll come to realize Edward and I are just sweet big brothers who want nothing but to protect you. As for the sex part, well, I guarantee we won't have to force you."

Before Bella can respond he twirls her around then dips her. "Okay, let's switch." he yells out.

The men all walk to their next dance partners. Edward walks towards Bella and immediately twirls her around. "I'm the best dance, no matter what they say. I got moves, Bella." He starts laughing.

Bella can't help but laugh with him. His face is so serious, but he's trying to funny. It's so pathetic that its funny.

"Did my brother brag about how great he is in everything?" Edward asks.

"No, he just confessed his love for Rosalie and your love for Alice."

"Well for once he wasn't exaggerating. I'd die for Alice, I can't live without her. It is so bad really? I think I'm in charge sometimes, but she's really leading the way. I can't make fucking decision without her." Edward confesses as he swings Bella around the dance floor.

Bella can't help but smile at him. "You don't seem like a tough man at all. You seem more like a lost teenage boy."

Edward nods. "That's how she makes me feel. Without her I am nothing. That's the way Jasper feels about you. He would do anything for you."

"Even if I say no to something he insists on?" Bella asks.

Edward has an idea of where she is going with this. "Well, that depends. You'd be surprised what you're willing to do for him. That's love, that's family. It's only normal to check out your two hot brother-in-laws. Though one is hotter than the other." He chuckles again.

"Okay, we need to keep switching. I want to dance with each of my lovely daughter-in-laws, and I know Esme wants a dance with each of her sons." Carlisle announces.

After dancing with Carlisle twice and Emmett and Edward again, she finally ends up in Jasper's arms. She feels relieved to be back in his arms. She grips his shoulders tighter and moves closer to him. He holds her tighter to his chest. "God, Sugar, it feels so much better with you in my arms."

Bella puts her head against his chest, she can feel his heartbeat. The sound of his heart, the smell of his skin, the way he feels against her, she doesn't want to let go. He's in heaven, she wants and needs him. So he gently rubs her back and head, and pulls her hips closer to his. It is clear to Bella that he wants her body as close to him as possible. "Bella, I can't wait to get you home and make love to you all night. I want to give you nothing but pleasure."

She moves her arms around his neck and plays with his hair while he rubs her ass and hips. "Oh God, Bella, you're making it difficult to be a gentleman right now."

All the while Bella is smiling, she could make him lose his mind, and use this to her advantage. She has him right where she wants him, she can easily use him, but why does she want him to be wild with her? Bella feels Jasper nudging his nose against her neck and kissing her softly. Without realizing it, she moans against his kisses.

"Do you want me to be a gentleman tonight, Bella? Or do you want me to fuck you like an animal?" Jasper moans against her.

Bella pulls back and looks into his eyes. She wants to slap him, why would she want to be fucked like an animal? Despite this, the look in his eyes makes her moist. She focuses on his lips, how would he kiss her?

"Do you want me to kiss you, Sugar? Do you want me to kiss you hard, like you belong to me?"

All Bella can do is nod; her desire for him is too much for her to speak.

He grabs the sides of her face, pulls her lips to his and kisses her hard. He explores her mouth with his tongue, fighting for dominance. She grabs against his shoulders and works her way down his back to the spot above his ass. The urgency for her to feel him against her is too much.

He can sense that she needs more. "Let's go somewhere more private." He pulls her with him off to a more secluded spot on the dance floor. He wants to be out of everyone's view, but close enough so that they could still hear him if something were to happen. Besides, he needs the wait staff to see that she chose Jasper, not that fucker that tried to take her. He pushes her up against the wall and kisses her neck hard. Then he lowers his hand to her dress and he moves it up her hips to get to her heat. Wet panties. That's his prize.

"Jasper, please." She begs him wanting more.

He moves his fingers under her panties and pushes two fingers inside of her. "You're so fucking wet, Bella. I did that to you. Only I can make you this wet. And now I'm going to make you cum all over my hand."

Bella moans and nods as he pumps his fingers harder in and out of her wet pussy, the sounds of her juices turn them both on. She moves her hand down to unbuckle his pants. His hard, thick cock is what she finds. If at all possible, he gets harder in her hand. She wants to feel it so bad, she wants him inside of her, pounding against her instead of his fingers. She hates to tell him, to play him, to get him where she wants him, but she hates that that she wants him inside of her. She hates that she is willing to put her sexual needs before common sense. Before she can stop herself, she pulls his cock towards her.

"You want me to fuck you, Sugar? You want me to fuck you hard against this wall?"

In response to his question, Bella lifts one of her legs to Jasper's hip. He grips her panties and quickly pulls them down her legs and pulls her leg back up to his hip. Without waiting another second longer, he positions himself at her entrance and pushes into her.

"Oh God!" Bella grunts into his shoulder as the feeling of Jasper filling her is too intense and erotic to take.

He pounds away, thrusting hard and deep, while kissing and biting at her neck. Bella grabs onto his shoulders and scrapes her nails accross his beck. She moans and cries out at the pleasure.

"Please, Jasper, please." She spasms and flows around his dick.

Jasper cums with her, her orgasm setting him off. He jizz burying deep inside her wet pussy. He stays inside of her, breathing deeply. He kisses her softly.

"Bella, I love you. You are my life" Jasper moves to his right and grabs a towel off a table and wipes them both off.

Jasper fixes his pants and shirt, then helps Bella fix her dress and hair. He fixes her panties back to cover her pussy. "When we get home, I want to keep these panties."

Bella nods at him and shivers. He chuckles and pulls her along, but she is resistant to go back to the dance floor. "They'll know. They'll think I'm a slut."

Jasper stops and looks at her. "Why would they possibly think that? You are supposed to get dirty and kinky with me, you're supposed to want to fuck me. No matter how hard we fuck, we're still making love, though." He kisses her shoulder and rubs her ass once more, but can tell she's nervous. "Come on, let's just continue dancing, Sugar."

He walks her back onto the dance floor and twirls her around. She moves closer to him and buries her face into his shoulder, too embarrassed to catch anyone's eyes.

Edward catches Jasper's eye and winks at him, basically saying, That's right little brother she begged for your cock didn't she? And you gave it to her hard. Jasper smiles back at him and chuckles to himself, knowing Bella would have died if she saw that.

Emmett walks over with Rosalie, and Jasper gives him his best shut the fuck up look, but nothing stops Emmett. He just got Bella to open up and say she loves him, he doesn't want Emmett messing her up before he can teach her the next lesson tomorrow.

"Bella, come with me to the bathroom. I have to share something with you." Rosalie smiles genuinely at Bella.

"We'll follow you ladies and keep an eye on you." Emmett adds and pats Jasper on the back, letting him know that he saw that hot fuck he gave Bella. They follow their ladies to the bathroom and wait outside once again.

Rosalie holds out a pair of panties and a panty-liner for Bella. "Esme always has extra panties in her bag for us, for situations like this. It's not healthy to wear wet panties."

Bella eyes her nervously. "We didn't ... I just ... I thought—"

"Bella, you're supposed to do those things with Jasper, that is what we do for our husbands. They don't cheat on us. They spoil us with affection and a pampered life. In return, we fulfill their fantasies and every desire. We do what they want and they give us what we want."

Bella can't hold back. "Does that mean having sex with his brothers? Did you enjoy sleeping with Jasper and Edward?"

"Yes, I did. I found it very erotic and satisfying. I wanted to do it to please him, but I also wanted to be desired by other hot men. Edward and Jasper were very sweet with me and made sure I was fully satisfied. They are my brothers, but if Emmett wanted me to make love to them again, I would."

Bella goes to speak, but Rosalie holds up her hand. "You will find that Emmett and Edward will only treat you like a queen. In fact when the times comes you will want to fuck them. You will want it more than them. Now you really should change those panties and give them to Jasper. You don't want them to wind up in the wrong hands."

Bella takes the panties and panty-liner and glares at Rosalie. "I will do things for Jasper, but never with Emmett and Edward, I will fight them off!"

"That will only turn them on more, especially Edward. He loves to tie Alice up. If you want to survive in this family you will learn to do what you're told. Otherwise you'll be very unhappy."

"You mean be a prostitute?" Bella knew she had to keep her mouth shut in case her plan slipped out, but she felt so furious at the implication of what Rose was telling her."

"A prostitute doesn't live with her husband, isn't part of a family, isn't loved. When we walk back out, I'll show you just how much I get from my husband."

Bella decides to shut her mouth and change her panties. She walks out of the stall to a waiting Rosalie, before they walk out together.

As soon as they walk out, Rosalie hugs Emmett. "You know I was thinking I would really like to go to New York City, stay in one of those over the top suites and see a Broadway play."

Emmett looks down at her. "When do you want to go? What do you want to see?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Can you surprise me?" Rosalie asks coyly and rubs his chest.

"Anything for you, my Rosie." He kisses her forehead. "The others headed down to watch a movie, want to join them?" He asks Rosalie and Bella.

Bella nods and sees Rosalie smirk at her. Jasper holds on to Bella and she shyly hands him her panties.

"You're giving me your panties now? Are you commando under that dress?" Jasper jaw stays open and his eyes wide as he looks down to her dress, hoping to catch a glimpse of her bare pussy.

"No, Esme had an extra pair of panties for me, just in case. Rosalie said I should give these to you in case the getting the wrong hands."

Jasper brings them to his face and sniffs them hard. "Damn, Bella, this is fucking hot." He grabs her ass and massages it in his hand, and then puts her wet panties in his back pocket.

They enter the movie room and see each couple spread out. Jasper leads Bella to the back right corner and sits her against the wall. He gets the popcorn and sodas, before bringing them over to her. He sits next to her, and lifts the arm rest. Without hesitation Bella conforms into his side and Jasper rubs her shoulder.

Esme stands up. "So Carlisle and I decided that we should watch our wedding, Emmett and Rosalie's and Edward and Alice's wedding movies tonight. It would be nice for Bella to see and for us to relive the magic. We also have a surprise for Jasper and Bella. It turns out things couldn't be arranged for your wedding in three months, so we are having it in three weeks!"

Japer stands up, pulling Bella with him. "Are you serious, mother? That is fantastic. Right, Bella?" Jasper kisses Bella hard amongst the cheers and whistles. Bella kisses him back, knowing that she should be disgusted by this, but somehow she is turned on, but, how is that possible? They had to have been planning that all along, right?

"Bella, I know this is shocking for you, but we will make it a stellar wedding. We have more work to do in shorter time, but we will get it done." Esme sits down cuddling into Carlisle. She smirks at him. After how Bella fought off that dirt bag, they both knew Bella had to be a Cullen as soon as possible. It would be hard to pull off, but they are the Cullen's and they get what they want. Now Esme can mold her into her replacement, to help guide the family in the direction her and Carlisle want.

Jasper sits down with Bella and kisses her lips softly while rubbing her neck. "You'll get to be my wife sooner than I thought."

"Hey, bro. We should go camping tomorrow night instead of next week." Emmett grins widely.

After Bella just begged him to fuck her against the wall, what they do during camping should be another simple test. "Okay, let's do it." Jasper goes back to kissing Bella on her neck, lips, cheek, anywhere he can touch her.

.

As Bella watches each wedding she can't help but notice how happy Esme, Rosalie and Alice seem. She doesn't know if Esme was forced into this marriage as well and is just been so brainwashed that she's now evil or if she was evil to begin with. She knows from what Edward and Emmett told her, that Rosalie and Alice didn't want to be here. So for them to be happy, they must have had some serious brainwashing or were forced to pretend to be happy. Could they have fallen in love within those three months? Could they have accepted their fate and decided to be what Emmett and Edward wanted them to? She may want Jasper's body, but she will never fall in love with him. She refuses to.

Jasper keeps refilling her popcorn and soda before she even asks. He can be so caring and doting at times. After Alice and Edward's wedding movie, they all get ready to leave the boat and drive back to their estate.

Carlisle goes in the limo first, followed by Esme. In case the limo driver is stupid and takes off there should always be a man with their ladies. Emmett gets in next followed by Rosalie. Then Alice and Bella followed by Edward and Jasper. The ladies are all tired and snuggle into their husbands sides. Bella watches them and despite no wanting to show him any affection other than using his body, she relaxes against him. She has to play the part, right? Jasper takes one of the extra blankets and lays it over Bella. "Close your eyes, Sugar. I'll let you know when we're home."

Bella smiles and lays her head on his shoulder as he rubs her hair. She tries to keep her eyes open feeling a little bad that he's staying up. Will he fall asleep too? Or will all the men stay up and watch over their women? The men watch their ladies drift off to sleep. They talk in whispers as they plan the next family outing.

"Sugar, wake up. We're home." Jasper whispers in Bella's ear and kisses her cheek, rousing her from sleep.

Upon opening her eyes, she sees Jasper motioning for her to exit the vehicle. She groggily exits with him, and he helps her to the door. Once inside he picks her up and carries her up the stairs. "Jasper, you don't have to carry me. That is crazy."

"Yes I do, Bella. You're tired and it's my job to cater to you and keep you happy. What kind of man would I be if I let you walk?"

"But you're tired too, Jasper. Are you going to put me in my pajamas too?" Bella snarks out.

Jasper chuckles at her crankiness. She's feeling more comfortable and letting her personality shine through. "I might. If you keep it up, I will also tuck you in bed and read you a bedtime story."

Bella looks at his face, afraid for a minute that he's being serous. But he cracks up and she can't help but laugh too. She must be overtired.

Before Bella realizes it, she's in their bedroom. Jasper sits her down on his bed and sits down next to her too. He's a little out of breath. No matter how much they work out, it's tough carry any size human being up the stairs.

Stupid, macho men is what Bella can't stand. "See, you're out of breath now and made me feel bad. If you just had let me walked you would have been fine. How are you going to find the energy to stalk me? I may escape through the bathroom window." Bella stands up and walks into the bathroom.

Jasper bites his lip. He wants to throw her on the bed and take her now. Her fresh little mouth is making him horny, but he'll never last. He's beat and knows morning sex would be better. He lets her get ready for bed as he takes off his own clothes and gets under the covers bed.

Standing there in just a robe, Bella feels unsure what to do. She doesn't want to be on display for him, but she has to get into bed. She hates that she is following his rules of being naked in bed, but she has to play the game right? She keeps thinking about how easily she caved into him? Do they think she's the weak one, which is why they want her to be a Cullen sooner than later?

She walks to the bed, feeling his eyes on her.

"Bella, take off that robe and come into bed with me." Jasper watches with baited breath, knowing she will do what he says.

Hating that she's following his orders, but having really no choice, she slowly drops her robe as Jasper flips open the sheets. Once again, his tattooed body sends shivers down her back. Jasper watches in awe as she stands before him, naked. He could stare at her body all day and night, she is a true beauty. He can't wait to show her off to his brothers.

She crawls in next to him and he immediately pulls her to him. On instinct, she relaxes into him, hand on his chest, her legs entwined with his. Almost like a lullaby, his breathing puts her to sleep. Jasper can't help but watch his soon to be bride sleeping soundly in his arms, needing to be close to him. He sighs and lets himself succumb to the slumber as well.

As her body stretches in the morning sun, she realizes Jasper is still asleep. She looks down at his barely covered body, but this time she's going to use him right back. As quietly as possible, she gets up, brushes her teeth and quickly washes between her legs. She has some stubble on her legs, but she's not going to take a shower now, if he wants her he'll have to get over it.

Ever so gently she gets back into bed and rubs up and down his back. When that doesn't elicit a response from him, she pulls the sheets off his ass and gently cups it while nuzzling her nose into his shoulder. Once she hears a groan, she can't help but mover her hand further down to caress his balls.

This has to be a dream, right? Bella touching him, grabbing his ass, and rubbing his balls can't be real, can it? He slowly opens his eyes and feels her face against his shoulder. Immediately he turns to his side to show her just how much she turned him on.

On display for Bella is Jasper's hard dick, she swallows her fear, grasps it in her hand and moves it up and down. Jasper groans and tilts his head back. "Fuck, Bella. You touching me ... oh fuck!"

Not realizing it, she moves her legs around his. Jasper grabs her ass and moves his thigh up to her heat, creating a friction for her as she jacks him off. He desperately wants a blow job, but doesn't want to push her, this is a big step for her.

Almost as if she can sense his needs, she moves her body down his and slowly puts his tip in her mouth. Then slowly takes as much of him as she can in her mouth. "Bella. Oh fuck, yes!" Jasper cries out pulling at her hair.

While moving up and down his length, she seems to be enjoying it this time. Jasper starts to move his body, while keeping his cock in her delicious mouth. Suddenly Bella's legs are opened and Jasper licks her sweet pussy.

Bella looks up, realizing that he moved so he can pleasure her too. The sensations are too much and to keep from overloading, she goes back to sucking his cock. "Damn, Bella. Your pussy gets sweeter each time." He moans from between her legs.

That comment causes a shiver to take over Bella, and she takes more of him into her mouth while cupping and playing with his balls. His moans are driving her mad. Could she really be giving him that much pleasure? All rational thoughts leave her head as Jasper grabs her ass and pulls her closer to his mouth. Sucking, licking, moaning, nipping against her heat, he's going mad with desire for her. She's sucking his fucking cock like she wants it. She's sucking it like she fucking needs it.

Before long, Bella tenses up, her legs shake as she releases into his mouth. He fights off the urge to cum and takes what she gives him, her juices flow around his chin and neck. He fucking loves it. Once she's calmed down, he plants wet kisses up her body, rolls her over onto her hands and knees. Right there before his eyes is the hottest position he can have Bella in, her pussy and ass on display for him. He lines his cock up against her glistening wet pussy and pushes himself deep inside of her.

"Oh, Jasper. Oh fuck." Bella moans as her head hits the pillow and she grasps the sheets hard. He's hitting her spot in this position and she feels her body tense up again. She wants him to keep fucking her, she needs it, wants it. "Please don't stop." She moans out.

"Bella, fuck. What do you want, Sugar?" Jasper slows down his movements. He needs to hear her beg for his cock.

Is this really a good time to force her to beg for it? She can't fight him, all she can do is give in to his demands. "Please, Jasper. Please fuck me with your hard cock." She blurts out. Almost on command, he slams into her over and over, hitting her spot, slamming his balls against her clit. Only the low moans of ecstasy can be heard coming from her mouth. She tries to move against him, but the rolling pleasure of what he's giving her keeps her immobilized. All she can do is moan into the pillow and grab the sheets, as she prays he never stops. The things he's doing to her body is driving her insane with ecstasy, but she feels like a dirty prostitute for wanting him. She's no better than Rosalie or Alice, she bet they never caved in to the pleasure this soon. Oh god, it's to God damn amazing to give a shit. He begins to hit something in her that sends her body into pleasure overdrive.

"Don't … stop… so good … please."

Jasper grabs her hips tighter, and moves faster into her. Needing to please her, needing to give her what she wants, what she needs, what she asked for. "I'm gonna fuck you just like you want, Bella." he fights off the need to cum. "You like my balls hitting against you?"

"Yes!" she cries out, trying to keep from falling on her stomach, she doesn't want the pleasure to end.

One orgasm after the next, until he slams one last time into her, releasing his seeds deep inside of her.

He lets her catch her breath then slowly pulls out. Before he can reach for her, she cuddles her back into his chest. Tears fall down her face. She wasn't supposed to need him so much. She wasn't supposed to want him with every fiber of her being. "Please don't break my heart." She cries out holding on tighter to his arms.

A/N: What do you think? Did you like Bella defending herself? Or perhaps Jessica and Jacob being thrown overboard was the highlight for you? Don't go thinking things are so sweet and romantic between Jasper and Bella. Wait till they go camping... EVIL LAUGH

As always reviewers get a teaser. Ask me anything and I will do my best to answer without spoiling it for you. What to know what the fuck a character was thinking, ask them. I'll make sure they answer.  
Review this Chapter  
Share


	8. Get Over it Already

LEMON WARNING

I DO NOT OWN Twilight or the characters... This is Fanfiction... NOT REAL LIFE

Thanks to my sexy and talented beta Nerdette Love

WARNING: HOT HOT HOT touching and sex!

CH 8 - Get Over it Already!

Break her heart? He's been trying to give her time to open up to him, but this is enough. Something happened to her, something with her father and she's not telling him. All the little hints she's given. Why would he want to murder her? Why would she need to defend herself? Then actually beating Jacob up? "Bella, why in God's name would I break your heart? I would never do that! You are mine, no matter how old and gray you get, you will always be mine."

"You say that now, but if I don't conform to the way you want, you could easily get rid of me. You have the money and obviously the connections," She whispers in tears tears.

No longer does he want to talk to her back, so he rolls her over so he can talk to her face, but, she can't look at him. She's too pissed at herself for falling for him.

"Bella, there is nothing you can tell me that would ever change my feelings for you. You are my life now, my future wife. I am committed to you."

Still unable to look at him, she cuddles into his chest hoping he means what he says. She can't be hurt again, she can't lose someone she loves again. Lose another family because she won't survive. She'd rather stay here and deal with his freaky family then go back to her father and live in fear. It just sickens her that everyone thinks he's the good cop and family man. It sickens her that killing her mother wasn't enough, did his daughter have to die too? She wants to tell Jasper so badly, she wants his family to get revenge for her mom. The words just can't leave her mouth, telling him would make her too vulnerable.

Jasper can still feel her holding back. "I claimed you as mine, you are mine. Always." He gently rubs her arms and kisses her shoulders. Her lips call to him, begging to be kissed. As soon as his lips touch hers, she opens her mouth and invites him in. She needs to be kissed like she belongs to him.

Of course, he pushes his body against her and kisses her needing to touch every part of her body in a deep hug. She's not able to fight off the feeling, and she wraps her arms around his muscled back.

"Beside waking up to you stroking my cock, this is a great way to wake up in the morning." Jasper groans as he kisses her neck and caresses her breasts.

"So, did you enjoy playing drums? Want to try playing guitar later on today, after lunch and before we go camping?" He rolls her nipple in-between his thumb and finger. "Let's take a shower together and make sure that sexy body of yours is clean." He licks her nipple and kisses her belly button before standing up where he reveals his hard cock.

Bella can't believe how hard he is already. Is that even possible? How many times can he have sex? Jasper can't help but chuckle at her shock and disbelief at his stamina. "After how I just fucked you, I know you're too sore. I just want to touch and fondle you. I can control myself for now, then ravage you later."

Bella follows him to the bathroom and watches as he gets in as usual and she can't help but roll her eyes. "You're not impressing me at all. You just look foolish."

He looks at her and smirks. "I'm trying to be a gentleman and take the cold for you."

"Oh please, you are being foolish, not gentlemanly. Just turn the water on and then step in." Bella huffs.

Jasper loves her fresh mouth and can't help but smile at her. "Seriously, Bella. It's the best way to get myself calmed down." He points to his erection and turns back to the shower and steps in. He shivers in the cold water and his erection subsides.

Bella watches in fascination as he takes the cold in order to not take her body again. Before she would have thought it was weird, but now she only sees it as a loving act. And that act of love makes her wet, and she stares at his body taking in all his muscles.

Once Jasper is calmed down and turns the temperature of the water back up, he waves her in. She steps in and lathers up a loofah and cleans his body. She wants to show him how much she appreciates what he did. Besides this will only add to her pretending to love him, right?

All he can do is stare at her, shocked and impressed by her as she begins to wash his body. He watches her face take in his muscles and tattoos. Her hands gently caresses him, she may not have said the words yet but he can feel the love coming from her.

As she gets closer to his dick, she runs her hands up and down the length making him hard once again. His head flings back as he moans aloud. Bella looks up pleased that she's making him feel so damn good. She works her soapy hands up and down his hard cock and around his balls, and she can feel the moisture building between her legs. His dick is so hard and it twitches against her hands. His balls are soft and big, and feel so good. In that moment she realizes all she wants to do is touch him all the time.

It's not long before his body shakes and he punches the wall in ecstasy as he comes all over her hands. "Oh fuck, Bella." After a few breaths, he gently holds her head in his hands and kisses her softly. He pulls back then winks at her. "I think you're a dirty girl, Bella," he whispers in her ear. Reaching for the shower head, he pulls it down and positions it between her legs.

Bella jumps from the initial contact, but then relaxes as she watches his face. He's looking at her so deeply, so lovingly that it makes the feeling of the water against her clit more intense. Before long she falls forward, her head on his shoulder, as she orgasms against the shower head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not having enough time to dry their hair, they go down to breakfast with wet hair. Bella's worried that his family will think less of her, despite Jasper and Rosalie telling her that she is expected to do that with him.

Upon entering the breakfast nook Emmett spies them and laughs. "Nothing like shower sex, right?"

Bella looks down, utterly embarrassed and pissed. Knowing that Jasper won't do anything to shut him because he'll probably feel proud of it, she glares at Emmett.

"Whoa, Bella's got a mean streak there. She might beat me up."

"That, I would pay to see." Carlisle chuckles then sips his coffee.

"I think she could take you on too." Esme winks at Bella.

Bella sits down as Jasper gets their coffees. She places some fruit on her plate and puts it between them. Jasper returns and sees the plate of fruit. He looks at Bella and pulls her into a passionate, but loving kiss. "Bella, every time you show me how you feel about me, I love you more."

Esme looks on at Bella and Jasper then turns to Carlisle, smiling at him and so proud of how well Bella is coming along.

"Looking forward to camping later?" Carlisle asks all his kids at once.

A few yeses and shouts of joy can be heard.

"Bella, I have to warn you. The Cullen men camp like spoiled children. They probably have more gadgets than the secret service." Rosalie laughs and kisses her husband's cheek.

"Yeah, joke around all you want. I'm sure you're going to love that top quality air mattress Emmett got you." Edward snorts..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Bella and Jasper finish setting up the last side of the tent, she looks around. Each couple had a small tent that connects to a larger tent. The larger tent was for them to hang out and eat in, then they could easily move into their prospective couple tents for the night. The large collection of tents were all sat around the barbecue, but to Bella it resembled more of an outdoor kitchen. There in the middle of what looked like a small dance floor was a large silver barbecue that opened to three racks, next to it was a steamer with two racks and on either side a small fridge. There were built in shelves and a two small sinks. This was not camping, but maybe for them it was roughing it, since they had to set up their own tent and cook their own food. On the far right was a small fire with a water fall. That was for show only. The real fire pit was on the grass in front of them. They would be eating in the larger tent, which had the option of netted walls.

Jasper checked on their tent and kissed Bella on the cheek. "You help Rosalie and Alice with setting the table and getting everything ready. Us men will cook the food."

He sounded like a caveman, but Bella could only smile. Jasper, Emmett and Edward threw the meat on the barbecue and put the veggies into the steamer. They were all fighting for the coveted spot in the middle. It was quite a sight to see, who would be the number one man?

Even though they fought for barbecue dominance, they talked about their plans for later tonight.

"She might fight you on this, dude." Emmett shakes his head

"Not with you two and your wives there. She'll be too afraid that you might hold her down or join in. She needs to learn her place in our family. I want her to keep her strength and attitude but still bend her to my will." Jasper flips another burger knowing Bella likes her meat cooked.

"The more she fights, the hotter it will be." Edward adds, thinking how he likes when Alice role plays with him.

Rosalie, Alice and Bella set up the table making sure it's ready for the dinner. They have the plates, utensils, napkins, condiments and drinks all set to go. "Have you ever been camping before?" Alice asks looking at Bella.

Bella shakes her head and sits down. "Yes, a few times." She recalls the few times she camped on the reservation with Jacob before he turned creepy. It was supposed to be a way for her to get some space from her father, but now even that was gone. "Do they ever camp off property?"

Rosalie laughs. "No, never. It's safer for us here and we get to do what we want and not have to follow silly rules. There is no way a reserve or park would let us do all this!"

"Besides, once they get drunk there's no telling what they might do. Last time they ran around naked, it was quite a sight." Alice smiled

Bella thought about Jasper running naked, his firm tattooed body, his cock flapping around. That thought made her wet.

"It's good they did that in here, I wouldn't want any other women to see our men." Rosalie winked at Bella.

"Of course, after a while we got naked with them. It was so much fun running around in the nude. Jasper just watched, he sure did get an eyeful. But now he can join in with you, if it happens." Alice sighs and smiles thinking about him just watching them but happy he now had a partner for life.

"What did Carlisle and Esme do?" Bella asks, praying they didn't join in too.

"Esme checked to see the commotion and turned away laughing. Carlisle watched for a bit, to make sure we were not beyond drunk," Rosalie responded as organized the table, her mothering skills kicking in.

Bella wanted to snort, yeah he watched to check on you, right? He probably loved the tits and ass. Bella watched Rosalie set up Emmett's plate with a hot dog and hamburger roll, napkin next to it, utensils and potato and pasta salad and a beer for him and iced tea for herself. Alice steps forward and does the same for her and Edward's plate and gets them both beers. Bella watches and feels obligated to do the same for her and Jasper, except a beer for him and a wine cooler for herself.

The men walk over hands loaded with over-filled trays of meats and veggies. They carefully lay them down and Rosalie and Alice immediately kiss their men and begin to fill their plates then their own. Bella once again watches and feels obligated to do the same.

Looking over at Jasper and kisses her lips. He responds by rubbing her ass in small circles. "Thank you." She blushed and quickly gets his plate ready, then hers.

"We should play Mad Gab while we eat." Emmett places it in the middle of the table. All the men sit down next to their wives. Alice takes a bite of her burger and moans in satisfaction. "Shit you did a good job guys."

"Damn, nothing better than hearing my wife moan in pleasure." Edward sips his beer and takes an inhuman bite of hotdog.

"Do you like your burger, Rosalie?" Emmett chews almost unable to keep the food in his mouth with such a big bite.

"Yes, Emmett. It's delicious." Rosalie teaks a sip of her iced tea, thirsty more than hungry.

"Do we know how camp or what, Bella?" Jasper smiles at her while chomping down on potato salad.

"Do you do anything on a small scale?" Bella takes a sip of wine cooler.

"Not in our nature." Jasper winks at her.

"Okay, this is the way we play." Emmett starts off and then explains the rules to Bella. He hands out the materials and shoves the rest of his burger in his mouth. He picks up a card and reads off "Watts Chore Edsel Who Shun."

Edward and Alice begin repeating it to each other. Jasper leans in and whispers it over and over in Bella's ear. She's too distracted by his hot breath on her neck to listen to the words.

Edward slams his hand on the table distracting her. "What's your resolution?"

Emmett nods at him and he grunts at Jasper. Jasper turns to Bella and shrugs. "For the quiet and reserved one he can get crazy when he drinks."

Edward picks a card and hands it Alice who reads it aloud. "Frogs Teeth Thus Note Demand." Bella listens to Jasper whisper again, but focuses on the words this time, feeling that she let him down.

Suddenly it clicks and quickly she yells out,"Frosty the Snowman."

Edwards nods at her and Jasper kisses her hard. "That's my sexy and smart fiancée."

She smiles back at him, feeling strangely proud that she won it for him.

This time Jasper gets a card and hands it to Bella to read. "Chant You Air Reversed."

Emmett and Edward are giving each other dirty looks. Jasper rolls eyes and shakes his head and Bella smiles at him. He doesn't seem as competitive as his brothers and she likes that.

"You lose. January First." Edward points at Emmett.

Emmett gives him the finger and Edward laughs at him. "Use that on your wife, not me."

"Maybe Alice should use hers on you." Emmett adds the finger on his other hand.

"Maybe I do." Alice suggestive winks at Emmett.

"Damn, sis." Emmett whistles.

The game continues on like this, Emmett and Edward competing against each other, Rosalie's competitive side showing as she eggs Edward on too. Alice is too busy getting turned on by Edward's competitive streak. Jasper and Bella just enjoy the show and playing at leisure. Once Jasper and Bella are announced as the winners, Edward and Emmett glare at her and she feels her eyes moisten. Are they really pissed? Jasper rubs her back and leans in. "If you show them fear, they will destroy you. Throw food at them or give them the finger. Better yet, call them losers."

She looks at Jasper and decides to trust him, hoping she made the right choice. She looks at them. "Don't be mad at me because you two are losers."

Alice and Rosalie look up at her and burst out laughing. Emmett and Edward rolls their eyes and laugh too. "Yeah, just beginners luck, Bella."

They all clean up and put the table away, though it's harder with everyone a little tipsy from drinking. "You know, we had an idea to play truth or dare, but after hearing you ladies reminisce about our streaking we thought we should skinny dip." .

The men all stand up and start to take off their clothes. Bella watches as Jasper pulls off every inch of his clothes while staring into her eyes. Then she realizes his brothers are naked too and turns bright red and she wills herself to not look at them.

Standing there in all their naked and proud glory are the three Cullen men. Their cocks soft for now, but once they see their women naked there's no promises they will stay that way.

"Okay ladies, your turn now. We can't skinny dip by ourselves, "Emmett shouts out and him and Edward help their ladies stand up and take off their clothes.

Bella shakes her head, her eyes pleading into Jasper's to let her at least keep her panties and bra on. He holds his hand out. "I can help you if you can't do it yourself. Either way you are skinny dipping with us in the nude."

Bella stands up, feeling like she has no choice. The last thing she wants is to give his brothers a reason to hold her down. She slowly begins to take off her clothes after seeing that Rosalie and Alice are now taking off their panties with their husband's help. She does her best to not look at his brothers as she holds back the tears and peels off the remaining clothes. She hates being naked in front of them. His sisters probably comparing her ugly body to their gorgeous bodies and his brothers thinking vile things about her.

Bella wraps her arms around her chest and tries to keep her legs closed to hide her body from peering eyes. Jasper pulls her arms down. "You're body is fucking hot, Bella, no shame. Show off your hot curves." He quickly picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Her lower half on complete display. She prays that no one is looking at her as he closes her eyes not wanting to see anyone else naked either.

"Ready, Bella?" Jasper asks and throws her into their heated pool.

She yelps and hits the water and quickly tries to regain composure and her bearings. She wants to be far away from his brothers. She sees Alice and Rosalie splashing one another and decides to go over to them for safety. Alice points up when she reaches them. "Look at the three of them. They're going to see who can do the best dive, typical men."

"Yeah, whoever can do the biggest splash must have the biggest cock." Rosalie laughs out. "But we all know it's Emmett."

"Now, hey there. I beg to differ with you. I think Edward is bigger." Alice splashes Rosalie then looks at Bella. "What do you think? They are all up there for us to compare."

Bella refuses to look at them. "I can't look. It's not right, they are your husbands."

"Please, they probably have checked out our bodies at least ten times so far. We're all adults, Bella." Rosalie huffs out. "You need to loosen up and relax. Have some fun." Rosalie splashes her

Before Bella can respond, Edward yells out,"Okay, we need all of you to look up here and tell us who does the best dive. Bella, you know you want to check us out. Jasper knows he's got nothing compared to us." And with that Edward jumps off the dive board and does a high flip in the air.

Bella looks up, only to give the image that she's trying. Unlike Jasper, Edward's balls don't hang as low and his cock slightly turns to the right, but they appear to be the same length. Emmett's cock is slightly thicker and his balls lower, but the same length as his brothers. She hates that she knows what their cocks look like now.

"Okay ladies, watch a real man." Emmett does a backwards flip off the diving board and when he comes out of the water, Edwards splashes him.

Jasper steps forward at the end of the pool, looks down and winks at Bella. He turns around, squats down and does a back flip into the water, not needing the momentum of the diving board. To Bella that is the sexiest thing she could have ever seen him do.

"Fuck you, Jasper," Emmett shouts out. "I'm still bigger than you."

"Not according to, Bella. Right?" Jasper swims over to her and pulls her to him and kisses her softly. The water barely covers her breasts and she hopes she can stay in his arms to hide her body.

She looks around to see each couple hugging and kissing and hopes it stays this way. Feeling his hardness against her, she shivers in anticipation.

He pulls away and splashes her, she splashes him back and laughs. He dives under and pulls her legs to make her sink with him. When under he pulls her into another kiss and slowly rises back to the top with her in his arms. "You having fun, Bella?"

Responding with a nod then a soft yes, she holds tighter onto to him, wanting to feel his cock against her again.

"We're not big, bad guys after all, are we?" Jasper brushes wet hair back off her face.

"This isn't a way to hand them over to me. Is it?" Bella asks out of fear.

His response is to shake his head and pull her body closer to his. Her breasts flush against his chest. "Nope, I would let you know, Sugar. Besides, we're just swimming in the pool and having fun while camping." He look down at her breasts then back at her. "But, I was the hotter looking one with the bigger cock, right?"

Bella looks down, not sure what to say. If she said she wasn't comparing he would be mad that she didn't compliment his size. If she said he was bigger than he might be mad she was looking at them. She's confused and nervous. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. Either way you'll be mad."

"I'd like to hear." He moves closer to her ear and whispers in a girly voice, "Jasper you're cock and balls are much bigger than theirs and the way you flipped off the deck made me so wet. I think they are jealous of you in every way."

Bella laughs at his voice and looks at him. "Yes, Jasper. You were we're much bigger than them, it is obvious you're cock and balls put them to shame. And, the way you flipped into the pool, I came from just watching you."

He chuckles, but then notices her looking down again. "What about me?" Bella whispers.

Jasper uses his fingers to gently pull her face up to meet his gaze. "Do you remember what I've been telling you? Your body drives me wild. You're breasts are round and perky, your nipples just the right color and size. Your curves flow down to long and sexy legs. That ass is so damn juicy and biteable, yet fits perfectly in my hands. Your pussy is soft and smooth, yet wet and tasty, but nothing compares to your kind heart, warm smile, intelligent mind and witty humor."

Bella hates that his words make her feel beyond beautiful. She thought it was just her body, but he loves who she is even more. She can feel his love in his eyes and in his embrace, but she can't fall for him, not really. Her eyes travel down to his body and her hand traces the knife on his bicep. "How long did it take? Did it hurt?" she asks.

Jasper smiles, she's denying, but it's obvious she loves him and needs him. "This one took about four hours, because of the size and color." Then he points to the eagle on his shoulder. "This one took eight hours, because of the color and detail, but that's just the tattooing part. They have to draw it out then draw it on you, that takes time too, Sugar. The worst part is afterwards. It's tender and you need to rub a special ointment on it. Once I accidentally bumped my shoulder into the wall, it hurt like a mother fucker."

Jasper lays back and floats in the water then pulls Bella on top of him. "Come on float with me, Sugar." Bella lays on him, forgetting about everyone else, and tries to steady herself as he floats in the water. "You thinking about getting one?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, never. I couldn't handle the pain. I like them on you though." she catches herself then feels silly.

"Well, you should. I can't wait for you to accompany me when I get your name over my heart."

"How long does it hurt for after?"

"Nah, after a while the pain subsides and its nothing. It's better than getting a needle stuck in your vein."

She looks into his eyes and he can see the lust written all over her face. "Bella I need you to tell me what you want. I miss the talks we had on our dates, I miss you. I want you back, Bella, I need you back." Jasper stands up and forces Bella to stand up with him too.

Tears form in her eyes, she wants that too, but doesn't know how. She's so adamant on selling her body to get him to do what she wants she forgot who she was and how she really felt about him. Jasper pulls her to straddle his lap, while he wades in the water.

Bella looks down at his chest. "I'm so confused." She hates to admit it, but she does. "You lied to me, tricked me, took me against my will, but not you're trying to get me to fall in love with you. If I let you win, what does that say about me? What does that say about who I am and what I believe in?"

Jasper kisses her neck, then her shoulder. "It says that you are a strong and independent woman. It says that you love me and won't let some silly situation keep you from loving me. It says that you want me but you're too stubborn to admit it, but one day you will. You also have something burdening you, something you want to share with me but just can't yet. I hope you can open up to me, Bella. I will protect you."

Bella's looks at him and wants to tell him. She wants to trust him, she needs to tell someone. Maybe he is the one person who would actually believe her? Before she can muster the strength to tell him, they are interrupted.

Edward stands up and shouts, "Time for some truth and dare and s'mores. Let's all head over to the tent."

Bella watches the others walk back, not caring about their nudity. Maybe she should relax like Rosalie told her, but if she relaxes too much she'll lose who she is. She watches as Rosalie giggles as Emmett rubs her round belly. Edward carries Alice in arms laughing with her.

Jasper helps Bella out of the pool and walks back with her to the tent. Jasper guides her to the tent, where Rosalie and Alice are naked only covered in blankets, whilst laying on blankets and pillows. The men must have done this while the ladies were cleaning up the tables. She immediately covers herself up and watches him walk off to help his brothers.

Rosalie hands Bella a blanket and she quickly covers her body up and sits down. Alice giggles. "Edward told us not to get dressed, well at least not me. He plans on fucking me good and proper later."

"Yeah, Emmett gave me that 'I plan on fucking you till you fall asleep with my cock still inside you look'." Rosalie tries to imitate his lusty look and Alice laughs.

Alice looks at Bella and asks with sincerity. "Have you admitted to Jasper you love him yet. It's written all over your face. I think its eating him up that you haven't shown him your feelings."

Bella just looks at her not knowing if she's joking or not. "I am still trying to get over being kidnapped and forced into sex and marriage."

"Oh, please!" Rosalie moans. "Get over it already. Look how you're living, look at how much he's willing to give you and treat you. You're a goddess to him, stop being so prude and lighten up already. He loves you, you love him. Do us all a favor and just admit it already."

Bella wants to punch her in her bitch mouth. If Rosalie wasn't pregnant she would jump on her and break her jaw. How could she say those things after what she went through it herself?

She realizes she can never confide in Rosalie or Alice, they will never be her friends or confidants. She feels lonelier than ever, perhaps the only person she has is Jasper. Maybe that's the plan, make her feel so alone that she actually thinks these people are great friends and family.

The men walk back in and sit down, placing a long tray of s'mores in the middle of the tent floor. They also hand each lady a coffee tumbler and keep one for themselves. They decided what questions they were going to ask Bella or tell their wives to ask Bella. Jasper needed to show her who and where she belonged.

Jasper lays down on his side behind Bella, he can easily touch her body from this position and pull her down for more fun if necessary. She just sits there, trying to not be all uptight, but finding it difficult to relax. On Bella's right is Edward, he's sitting down, legs open. Alice is sitting in-between his legs, one large blanket covers them. On Bella's left is Rosalie is lying on her side on a few pillows, Emmett lying behind her.

"Okay, ready for truth and dare?" Emmett asks while kissing his wife's shoulder. "We'll play the truth only, Cullen style." He looks at Edward. "Okay. What are the three favorite positions you like to fuck Alice in?"

Bella's jaw drops and Rosalie raises her eyebrow in a bitchy way towards her. The look says it all. If you would stop being a fucking repressed prude, we wouldn't have to do this.

"I love when she straddles me and I can kiss her while I fuck her, second favorite is when she sits on my lap, facing away from me. This way I can play with her pussy and tits. Though my most favorite is when she sits on my face. I love feeling her juices flow around my face and chin and her lips around my mouth." Edward runs his hands around Alice's tits, while no one can see her body, everyone knows he's touching her.

"Now, I pick Bella." Edward winks at her while continuing to play with Alice's body.

Bella shivers. Fearing what he might ask. Will he ask her if she loves Jasper? Will he ask if she likes their cocks?

"Before Jasper brought you here, did you touch yourself at night thinking of him?"

Bella looks down, she did not expect that question at all. Jasper has a way of knowing if she's lying. He proved that so many times before on their impromptu dates. She looks down and nods adding a soft. "Yes, a few times."

"Oh fuck, Bella." Jasper grunts, sits up and kisses the back of her neck and whispers in her ear. "The things you do to me, Bella. You touched yourself to thoughts of me. Do you know how fucking hard that makes me? Now you have to pick someone." He runs his fingers down her stomach to her pussy and begins to play with her wet folds.

All eyes are on her, she takes a deep breath and chooses Rosalie. She wants to get Rosalie back for being so mean to her. Bella thinks of questions to ask Rosalie. How did you feel when Emmett raped you your first night? How many times did he rape you before you fell in love? How many times did Alice come to you for help? But she knows those questions would only cause more trouble for her. She settles on one that wouldn't be so bad. She looks up at Rosalie and tries to focus, despite Jasper playing with her clit. "When did you realize you loved Emmett?"

Rosalie's smiles as she recalls that night. "Emmett suggested he made a mistake by bringing me here and was going to let me go back home. I couldn't believe that I had pushed him away. I cried in the guestroom for an hour until I realized that I loved him so much and was foolish for not admitting it that first night. I crawled into our bed and told him how sorry I was and confessed my love for him. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest . Every time I said I loved him, I felt so free and powerful."

Emmett rubs her stomach and kisses her lips softly. He moves his hand down to her pussy and she moans as he touches her heated core. She tries to focus as she calls on Alice. "Okay, I choose Alice." Rosalie giggles.

Alice smirked waiting for the naughty question.

Rosalie chuckled. "What's the kinkiest thing you do with Edward?"

Alice excitedly squeals. "Oh, the first time we got our swing. Edward tied me up into and fucked me in for hours. It was beyond erotic."

"Fuck yeah." Edward groans and continues to play with Alice's body. She moans out from an obvious orgasm. She takes a second to compose herself. "I choose Jasper." She smiles through her post-orgasmic bliss. "What position have you not fucked Bella in that you want to try?"

Bella glares at Alice and wants to slap her in the face, but Jasper had pulled her to lay down in front of him, so attacking Alice was out of the question. He continues to plunge two fingers into Bella who tries her best to not cum in front of his family.

"I'd love to see Bella ride my cock, her tits bouncing up and down. That would be fucking hot."

Bella can no longer control herself, as Japer as increased the speed of his fingers. She cries out and her body shakes as she orgasms on his hand.

"I can't control myself any longer. I need to fuck you now, Bella." He gets on his knees and pulls her with him to their small tent. He pushes her in and she falls on her butt and watches as he crawls in leaving the flap open for others to see.

"Go, Jasper, get that pussy." Emmett grunts from the larger tent, then looks at Rosalie and wiggles his eyebrows. She doesn't even need to be asked, she crawls into their own and onto the air mattress. They are actually pretty comfortable for her pregnant body.

Alice grabs Edward's cock and pulls him by it to their tent. She lays down with her legs open and waiting for him, but he moves his head to her pussy instead. He loves sucking on her dark fleshy lips.

Jasper lays down on his side and strokes his cock. "I need you to ride my cock, but first I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to see how you touched yourself when you thought of me."

Bella can't control herself, the look on his face, him rubbing his cock, his eyes all over her body. She closes her eyes and touches her body, she runs a finger back and forth over her swollen clit until she feels her body ready to cum, but she stops. "No, no, no, Bella. I want to see you cum all over your hand."

Bella swallows hard and opens her eyes to see him stroking his cock harder, his eyes on her pussy. Lust washes over her and she pushes two fingers inside of herself, trying to touch her body the way he does. While there is no comparing to his touch, her fingers create a pleasure in her she never before experienced when she was alone in her room. The sound of her wet pussy, turns them both on. As her orgasm approaches she grabs the blanket with her other hand and pushes faster and harder into her own body, until she moans, her body shakes and she orgasms on her own hand.

Jasper takes her hand and moves it up and down his cock, her juices providing the perfect lubricant. He pulls her body on top of his. She slowly moves above him and lines her body up with his. She guides herself down his hard, thick cock and cries out in utter pleasure as she takes him in. She can't believe how deep he's inside of her.

"Oh Fuck!" Jasper screams out as he settles balls deep inside of her. He moves her hips up and down, slowly at first. Her desire makes her moves faster and harder on him. She tries to lift her body up off of his to enjoy the feeling of sliding back down on him, repeating the feeling over and over. Then she falls forward and realizes that in this position, she can stimulate her clit and feel his hard body against hers.

Japer gently scratches her back and ass as she uses his dick for her own pleasure. He groans as her wet pussy moves around him, up and down, in circles, grinding her hips into his. She wants his body and that feeling alone is ecstasy.

A/N: What do you think? Will Bella EVER admit she love him? Wonder why Rosalie and Alice are so snarky with Bella? Next chapter will give ups Rosalie, Alice and Esme's opinions. You'll be fucking shocked!

A/N #2: Check out my rec' blog. You can win the Naughty Girl Challenge just by writing a sentence. If you have a dark or mysterious fic you can get it rec'd there too. jasperswoman dot blogspot dot com ~ . ~

A/N #3: ALSO check out my new story With You I am Complete. A voluptuous Rosalie and Guarded Edward. Will they find love or will they push each other away. It's a sweet and slow romance.

A/N #4: want to see pics of the outdoor kitchen and tent? Go to my blog and click the tab "You're a Cullen Now Pics"

As always reviewers get a teaser. Ask me anything and I will do my best to answer without spoiling it for you. What to know what the fuck a character was thinking, ask them. I'll make sure they answer..


	9. Best Laid Plans

I DO NOT OWN Twilight or the characters... This is fanfiction... NOT REAL LIFE

This chapter is ubeta'd, but I wanted to get it out to you. I apologize for any horrific errors.

They will be shorter chapters from now on as I am taking an online class and don't have time to write long chapters. Ch 10 is already written and Ch 11 is almost done. I plan on getting them out in a quicker fashion, I promise.

I AM SORRY I did not send out responses and teasers to reviewers. That won't happen again.

WARNING: HOT SEX & Talk of Rape

CH 9 ~ The Best Laid Plans

Alice wakes up and rolls over to find Edward asleep on his back, naked and hard. As she admires his well muscled body and hard dick she can't help but think about her first months here. She tries not to think about those days too much, after all she did fall in love with Edward. Heck, she fell in love with them all; they are her family now. She knows no other way to live. Despite following the Cullen rules, she can do anything she wants to and go anywhere she wants, as long as Edward is with her. It's not a bad price to pay. Fuck it's better than living in filth.

Bella just has to get over this and quickly. It will only be better for her and everyone else if she did. Then the Cullen family will be complete, and life can go on as normal. She feels for Bella, she does. Alice will never forget the first night and the following nights that Edward raped her. How can woman ever really forget that? She will never forget how he put her on display for his brothers. She will never forget how he played with her body in front of everyone to prove that she could never say no to him. She will never forget how his mother approved it all.

She wants to save Bella the torture of it all. She wants to tell Bella how she pretended to love Edward, pretended to never want to leave him. After a while, she actually fell in love with him. Can she say that to Bella? Never in a million years. If Edward ever knew how she felt or pretended to love him, it would be horrific for her. She couldn't even describe the shit Esme would bring down on her. That woman has an evil side that Alice never wants to on the receiving end of again.

It was easier to play the easily brainwashed victim who forgot how it all started. At first it was hard to pretend she loved Edward, but it was better than going back to that shit hole she lived in. Now, all she wants it to be with Edward all the time. She can't imagine how to live without him. How to sleep in bed without him next to her. She always wondered if something where to happen to Edward, what would happen to her. Edward told her she would always be a Cullen, therefore she would be found a suitable spouse so she would never be alone. She prayed that Edward would outlive her. She can't bear the thought of going through this all again.

She smiles as she thinks about the ways she can bend him to her will. Heck she runs her own business, has her own checking account and can re-decorate their wing as often as she fancies. Occasionally they fight, but when she refuses to give in to him, she shuts down and goes quiet. Edward hates that and will give her whatever she wants just to hear her voice again. He really is a good soul, he just was raised to believe that this is what a man does.

Looking down at her husband, knowing he's the only man who knows how to please her. He's the only man who knows all her secrets and desires. Suddenly she gets the urge to please him. She straddles his lower legs and takes his hardened length completely in her mouth.

Edward feels his cock surrounded by hot, wet moisture and looks down to see Alice sucking him off and massaging his balls. He flings his head back and moans aloud, "Fuck! Alice! Oh shit!" She knows exactly how to please him.

Alice has a wicked thought in her head. They haven't done it in a while, but she loves the taste of his balls. She pulls of him out of her mouth and lays down and opens her mouth winking at him..

Edward knows exactly what she wants and straddles over her lowering his balls into her hot mouth. His fucking wife wanted him to teabag her. He gently moves up and down while she sucks and moans around his balls. Only Alice can make him this mad with desire. She grabs his dick and strokes it up and down, she knows the better she makes him feel the better he'll fuck her.

He pulls out of her mouth. Roughly grabbing her in a fit of desire, he positions her on his lap facing away from him. Their backs are open to the door of the tent, which is half-pulled back. Edward guides Alice up and down, while she moves on her own using the balls of her feet to steady herself. One hand rolling her nipple between his fingers and the other hand rubbing her sensitive clit. He's damn lucky to have his beautiful, wife Alice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie awakens and small movements of her baby. She lays there rubbing her stomach and looking at her husband asleep next to her. Her baby will have everything he or she ever needs and wants. As the first daughter-in-law to produce a Cullen heir, there are certain expectations of her. She has to fulfill those expectations if she not only wants to survive, but for her baby to have a good life.

Rosalie knows she's being hard on Bella, but it's for the best. The longer Bella fights any of this, the harder it will be on her. Rosalie's been through it all and only wishes she could tell Bella how she really feels. She wishes she could give her advice. Shit, she almost said too much that day on the boat.

If Emmett ever knew she remembered any of this it would not end well for her. She was not supposed to remember being held down and raped twice her first night. She was not supposed to remember being raped every night after that for two months. She certainly should not remember being taken in front of his brothers and father when she kept fighting him. Nor should she remember being forced to give Emmett blow jobs when she had her period.

He thinks she's fucking brainwashed. He thinks she fucking deliciously ignorant, but she's not. She is happy, just not stupid. After two months of hell, Rosalie caught on pretty fast that the best way to survive was to pretend. He said he was going to send her back. She knew it was a lie, but she was terrified of what would happen if she didn't fall for his trap. The things Esme could have them to do her were endless. It only made sense to pretend he tricked her.

She swallowed her pride and pretended she always loved him. She thought perhaps if she got him to believe her she could find a way out. But as fate had it, she did fall in love with him. She fell in love his with warm and kind soul, his humor, his ability to love her beyond all comprehension, and his fierce protectiveness over her.

Besides, if she left where would she go? She was spoiled living as a Cullen. Then Alice came along and she was expected to show Alice the proper way to behave. Rosalie felt like it was her duty to help Alice get accustomed to this life faster. She may have been pushy with Alice too, but it was to help her not hurt her. She never wanted another woman to be treated the way she was. She had always wanted to ask Alice if she remembered her first months here. The fear of Alice not remembering and Emmett finding out was too great. Perhaps it was better to not know.

Life was just better when she gave in and followed his will. Though she's has her fights with him, there are times when she simply won't back down. All she has to do is walk to that back bedroom and sit on the bed. He knows she pissed and he never wants her to second guess her choice to stay. He will give in every time. Rosalie only uses it when absolutely necessary.

She rubs her belly once more. If this is a son, can she let him be like them? Can she sit by and watch him trick a girl, bring her home, rape her and force her to live in a prison? At least, he'll live like a king and have anything he wants. Maybe she can teach him to be kind, loving and considerate. Maybe she can teach him go about it differently.

If it's a girl she knows that Emmett will never let a man treat her the way he treated his own wife. He will kill them first. Perhaps they will teach her to find a man and kidnap him? How would that even work? At least her daughter will be strong and powerful. This is the life for her and her family. There are just no other options. They would cut off all money and make it impossible for her to live outside of their home. Living here is the only way, she accepted it. Alice accepted it. Now Bella has to just accept it too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esme walks back to the bed and lays down next to her naked and sweating husband. Despite his age he's as muscular as ever and still has all his stamina. She rests her head on his chest and rubs his stomach. "Bella will be different. I can feel it, Carlisle. She has this look in her eyes that I didn't see in Alice and Rosalie till they were here for two months."

"I hope you're right, Esme. I hope we're not pushing her too soon," Carlisle sighs and plays with her long brown hair.

"Carlisle, dear. I know Rosalie and Alice. I know them better than they know themselves. They may have fooled their husbands but they don't fool me. I saw right through their acts. I saw through them pretending to love their men in order to find a way out of here. But it backfired on them, they fell in love with their husbands and couldn't leave even if they wanted to. They are too spoiled and dependent on us."

"I love the way you can read people, Esme," Carlisle laughs and gently scratches her back with his fingertips.

"Bella is different. She has something she's hiding, something with her dad and I don't know what it is. She's deceptive and smart, much like me," Esme admits while winking at her husband, "She needs Jasper, she needs us. That is clear, but what she is hiding, that I afraid I will have to wait and find out."

"Do you think it has something to do with her father. That is what Jasper thought it might be," Carlisle asks.

"Oh, it's definitely her dad. Something is hidden, something is off. I have my ways of finding out and getting her to open up to Jasper. I plan on making her help me keep this family going. She will one day take over for us. Her and Jasper will be the strong ones and make sure the Cullen name and traditions continue. I know it." Esme professes and kisses his chest.

"Will she want that? She may prefer to be quiet like Rosalie and Alice," Carlisle suggests.

Esme sits up and looks at her devastatingly handsome husband, her delicious breasts in full view for him. "Carlisle, she cursed me out. Rosalie and Alice have never done that and never will. They are too scared of me. But Bella has this fight in her. She fought off that scum on the boat. She will want the power. I know; trust me," Esme murmurs as she plants soft kisses down his chiseled chest and stomach.

"Oh fuck, Esme," Carlisle screams out as Esme takes him down her throat and moans around his hard, throbbing cock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YaCN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella stretches as she awakens from a rather good sleep. Perhaps it was all the activity, but she feels good. Jasper's strong body next to her turns her and his hand moving down her body turn her on. His hands caress her skin as if she was made of fine silk, finally resting at her surprisingly wet entrance.

"Bella, you're so wet. Were you dreaming of me?" He questions her and without waiting for response he pushes two fingers into her.

Bella arches her back off the blankets and moans out in ecstasy. Jasper loves her body, so perfect, so feminine, so beautiful. He climbs on top of her and pushes himself deep inside of her.

Her legs automatically wrap around his hips and her arms around his back. He slowly makes love to her. He wants to feel every inch of her body, he wants her to know that he will love her every day of his life and beyond. He wants to show her she can trust him.

Bella slowly moves her hips up to meet his thrusts, needing to show him that this is so right, so amazing. She moans as she flows around him, but he keeps moving inside of her. Slow and deep, soft and passionately. He wants each thrust of his cock to show Bella she is his life.

Bella responds to his love by kissing his neck and works her way to his lips. She initiates the kiss by massaging his tongue, he shivers from her actions and she flows around him once more.

"Bella, I want you to cum around me one more time. I want to feel your love for me once more, Sugar."

He pulls her into a tight hug as he continues his act of sweet love on her body. She begins to shake and moan as she cums harder this time.

Her body squeezes him so tightly he screams," Dear God, Bella." As he shoots his cum deep inside her.

They lay there connected in post-coital bliss until Emmett's booming voice disrupts their peace.

"Come on you too, we have to make breakfast then clean up. Rosalie and Alice already walked to the pool showers."

A/N: WOW! What do you think at the sneak peak inside the ladies brains? Imagine if Rosalie and Alice did talk, they could probably get out and help each other. They say they aren't brainwashed, but it seems they are. And Esme, knowing their plans all along. She is a sick bitch.

As always reviewers get a teaser. Ask me anything and I will do my best to answer without spoiling it for you. What to know what the fuck a character was thinking, ask them. I'll make sure they answer..  
Review this Chapter  
Share


	10. There is no Going Against Esme

With all the witch hunters, book burners and cyber bullies on fanfiction please note my stories are also posted on TwiWrite. I will look into other sites too and start a blog for my stories. I will keep my stories on Fanfiction until they are pulled, I refuse to run. You can find my blog through my twitter jaspers_woman

Sorry for the long wait. I had an online class, moved to a smaller apartment and had to plan my son's birthday. I was just laid off again, so will spend time job hunting. I will do my best to post on a regular basis from this point forward.

I DO NOT OWN Twilight or the characters... This is fan fiction... NOT REAL LIFE

Thanks to my sexy and talented beta Nerdette Love

WARNING: Talk of Rape ~ Violence against characters ~ Threatening of bodily harm

CH 10 There is no Going Against Esme

Bella dries her hair quickly in the bathroom She looks int the mirror and smiles. While this situation is creepy and vile, she's beginning to enjoy being spoiled. After they all woke up, they showered in the pool bathrooms. Of course the Cullen's have his and her bathrooms for the outdoor pool. Why not, right?

"We're ready, Bella. Are you?" Alice asks.

Bella nods and throws her towels into the hamper and follows them outside. She sees the men standing there, cooking breakfast and setting the table. Rosalie and Alice rush over and thank their men.

Bella takes her time going to Jasper, but stands next to him. "It all looks good. Thank you."

He puts an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. He breathes in her smell. "You're welcome, Sugar., but nothing can look as good as you. All I can think about how you rode me last night. I can't wait to do that again tonight."

All Bella can do is nod as goose bumps appear all over her body. She wants that too. It's wrong but she does. She wants him, she wants him all to herself. She'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.

"I want that too, Jasper," she whispers against his shoulder

He pulls back and looks into her eyes. He's shocked and thankful. "Bella, yeah?"

Bella only nods feeling more exposed now than when she is naked. She has opened up part of herself to him and she prays he doesn't take advantage of that.

He kisses her softly. "What else do you want? Anything? You name it, and I'll give it to you."

"Can we just be alone tonight. I want to talk."

Jasper shakes his head and hopes that she'll open up about her past to him. No matter how intimate they are, he still craves what's in her mind. "I would love that, Bella. Just you and me tonight."

Rosalie interrupts them by slapping Bella's ass. "Okay, sis, stop hogging Jasper and join us at the table."

Bella fakes a smile, she will never be friendly with them. She'll pretend to, but Alice and Rosalie are just bitches who want her to suffer like them. Brainwashed or not, they should help her.

Jasper gently leads her to the table and helps her sit. Her smile up at him goes straight to his heart. He loves her more than he could ever put into words. She is his life. He will make sure whatever her past holds, he will make it all better for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~YaCN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella follow the ladies into the store still in shock that she was allowed out of the house. She was told numerous times that she could not leave until she was trained, yet here she is. Is this a test? Do they trust her? Or is there something else going on?

Bella hates shopping, but lingerie shopping she hates even more. She has always bought her panties and bras at Kohl's when they are on sale, but these bras are all lace and barely cover the breasts. Her nipples will stick out in her clothes, and she hates that. She looks at one green bra that would barely hold a teabag. Holding it up to look at the price, she almost chokes. Seventy-five dollars for a bra. This is ridiculous!

Esme sees her reaction to the price. "Bella, we are here to spend an obscene amount of money. We are the only ones in the store, we will get treated like royalty. Enjoy it, Bella, this is how we live."

A tall blonde with overdone makeup runs over to Esme and kisses her. "Oh, Esme, happy to have you back. We have coffee and pastries for all of you. Whatever else you need let me know and we'll order it. You will each have lady helping you. Four sales ladies disperse each taking a woman and leading her to the dressing room.

Bella is led off by an older woman with brown curly hair and a dark tan. She pushes Bella into a dressing room and leaves the door open. "Take everything off then I'll measure you."

Bella nods and closes the curtain. She leaves her panties on, there is no need to measure her ass right?

The women returns to the dressing room, throws open the curtain revealing Bella in just her lacy panties. Bella quickly covers up her breasts but the women throws her hands down. "I'll measure your chest, hips, and thighs. We'll get you some garters and sexy lingerie too."

Bella hates that this woman is touching her in front of everyone else. Alice laughs. "Bella, when your bra fits you, you'll thank her."

Bella sees the other ladies all with their dressing curtains opens, all naked and not caring. Bella refuses to be so cavalier about being naked in front of anyone but Jasper.

The woman returns with a handful of lacy bras. "You are actually a size 36B, dear. These will look nice on you. I have the matching panties."

Bella looks at them. "They are all lacy and thin. When it's cold, I'll have no protection."

Rosalie's laugh can be heard all around the store. "That's the point, Bella. You want to show off your body for Jasper. Other men won't look, because they know our husbands will go ape shit on them."

Bella looks at her and wants to her if her husband will look too, but bites her tongue. She knows she'll get it from all sides if she speaks up now.

The woman periodically comes back into her dressing room. "I think you look best in thongs and boy shorts and low cut bras. I chose some sexy night lingerie to make you man happy" The woman holds pieces of

cloth that makes Bella gasp in horror. Bella sees crotch-less panties, and teddies that will barely cover her body.

Then Bella smiles to herself. She wonders what reaction Jasper will have to her in these garments? Will he make her try them all on or rip them off her? She actually wants him to attack her. Maybe she's just as sick as them.

As they are walking out of the store towards the car, Jessica runs up to Bella. "It's all your fucking fault you bitch. You teased Jacob like a slut and now you're all he thinks about."

Bella is in shock, Jessica has a fat lip and her right arm in a cast from being thrown overboard, but she deserved it. "I didn't do anything to you, he attacked me and my fiancé." Bella responds confused, but more nervous that Esme may think Jessica is serious.

Esme proudly smiles that Bella called Jasper her fiancé. Bella is learning quickly. Esme knows she has to stop this, but wants to see what Bella does.

Jessica gets in Bella's face. "Oh please. You always wanted Jacob, I knew you flirted with him behind my back. You probably fucked him too. Now that you are marrying into money you dumped him."

Bella tenses up, pissed off as all hell. Her fists tighten. She's going to beat the shit out of Jessica, and she's going break her other arm. "You, dumb whore, you're the one who cheated on Jacob with his brothers. At least my fiancé is the only man I've been with. Your stretched out pussy's had every cock on the reservation."

Jessica shakes with anger as she reaches for Bella's face, but Bella's ready to beat the bitch. Before Jessica makes contact with Bella, Esme pulls her hair and slams her hard against the concrete wall. Jessica grunts as her back scrapes against the hard surface.

Esme stares into the slut's eyes. Her voice is sweet despite the evil words coming out. "If your trashy ass ever comes near my daughter again, I will make you suffer. I will destroy you! I will make you a whore for dirty old men, three at a time. I'll make sure your ass will be so stretched out, you'll need to wear a diaper. No one will save you, I have connections that fuck you in the ass while you beg for help. When you're used up and too loose for fucking, I'll release you from your duties and make you clean the toilets in my house. Are we clear?"

Rosalie and Alice both look away, memories of being on the receiving end of Esme's anger terrified them both. They don't need to know what she is saying, the look on her face and the overly sweet tone in her voice tell them it's pure evil.

Bella watches in awe, Esme is so calm, but she can hear the pure evil of the words. Her first thought is if she can let Esme loose on her father. Will Esme even believe her?

When Esme is done effectively scaring Jessica, she releases her grip on her hair and moves back. She smiles so sweet, it makes Bella shudder in fear. Jessica runs off, and reveals that she has peed her pants.

Esme turns to her daughter-in-laws and smiles. "Well, ladies, perhaps we should get back to our men. I bet they'd love to see what we bought."

Rosalie and Alice nod pretending none of this happened and get into the limo. Bella looks at Esme once more before getting in. She's terrified of Esme but in fucking awe of her too. She wants that power, she wants to do that to her father. She wants to be sickly sweet and horrifically scary. Maybe with Jasper she can have that? If she does what Jasper wants, can she have that? She will do whatever he says, except fuck his brothers. She will fight them off, there is no doubt in her mind. Her only concern is Esme, will Esme make her fuck them? She now knows there is no going against Esme.

The ride back home is filled with talk of how they will look in their new under garments and Bella's wedding dress fitting tomorrow. Bella can't deny that she is mildly excited to be fitted for the dress. Though she hates being waited on, it all seems like a fairy tale she never knew she wanted.

The limo pulls up and Felix gets out and opens the door for the ladies. Rosalie and Alice run off to show their husbands what they got. Bella walks off to her wing, but Esme grabs her arm. Esme moves close to Bella whispering in her ear, "I meant every word I said to Jessica. If she ever bothers you again, I will send her to the school that my sons learned how to be excellent lovers. By the time they are done with her, she'll be a used up whore. I will make sure she dies there."

Bella turns her head and looks at Esme. Bella has no doubt Esme meant every word. Would Esme send her there if she didn't work out with Jasper? Would she have sent Rosalie and Alice there? Maybe that's why they gave in, fear of being sold into sexual slavery, fear of being a whore to countless strangers is worse than living like a Cullen.

All Bella can do is nod and Esme releases the grip on her arm. "Now go find your husband and treat him good, Bella." Esme orders her.

.

A/N: WOW! The level of Esme's sickness is scary. Wonder if Jessica will fuck with the Cullen's again? Wonder what Bella will talk to Jasper about tonight?

As always reviewers get a teaser. Ask me anything and I will do my best to answer without spoiling it for you. What to know what the fuck a character was thinking, ask them. I'll make sure they answer..


	11. Ch 11 Feels So Good

LEMON WARNING

I DO NOT OWN Twilight or the characters.... This is fan fiction.... NOT REAL LIFE  
WARNING: HOT SEX

CH 11 Feels So Good 

Bella slowly walks up to her wing. She smiles as she thinks of the wing as hers and Jasper's. His muscular and tattooed arms and legs are in full view for Bella as he lounges on the couch in a sleeveless shirt and boxers. He smiles up at her and pats the spot next to him. "Did you have fun shopping?" 

Bella looks at him and knows she has to tell him what happened with Jessica. She sits next to him and sighs. "Yes, but it was a little scary too."

Why, what happened, Sugar?" he asks concerned that Jacob fucker was there.

"Jessica was there and yelled at me when I left the store. She was going to hit me, but your mother stopped her and threatened her something awful. She said things to Jessica that made me fear she was serious."

Jasper rubs her shoulders and kisses her cheek. "My mother means every word she speaks. She will make sure Jessica never bothers you again."

Bella wonders whether she's happy about that or not. Does she want Jessica to end up in that situation? Well, if she bothers her again then the answer would be yes.

"So, why don't you show me what you bought, Bella."

Bella looks down and blushes. "They're not clothes, it's all under garments and lingerie. I can't put them on now." 

Jasper groans and rubs her thigh. "Yes you can. I need to see what you bought. I want you to model it all for me. Give me a show, Bella. Please." He moves his hand higher against her heat and rubs so that the friction on her clit makes her gasp.

She gulps and nods."I'll go put them on in the bathroom and come out."

“No! I want you to try them on in front of me. I want to see you get in and out of them.”

Bella blushes but stands up. If Jasper wants something there is no way to say no. Besides she doesn't want Esme to hear that she denied him anything. 

Bella stands up and timidly takes off her clothes. Jasper watches as each piece of clothing hits the floor. There is his fiancé, soon to be wife, in the nude for him, her gorgeous body calling to him. He fights the urge to bend her over the couch and fuck her pussy hard. 

Bella reaches into the bag and moves items around till she finds a matching set. 

Jasper watches her, as his painfully hard cock begs to be inside of her. 

Bella pulls out the green lacy set and puts on the bra, then the thong panties. She looks at Jasper who is breathing heavy. 

"Oh fuck, Bella, you look so sexy. Turn around." Watching her turn around and seeing her sexy ass makes his cock twitch. "Let's see another one."

She slowly takes the set off and pulls out a pink set. This one has boy shorts instead of a thong and makes her ass beg for him to bite it. Jasper waits till she is facing him again and then stands up. He pulls her to him and rubs her ass, pulling her body tightly to his. 

Bella can feel his hardness against her and moans. She wants him, she needs him. She refuses to deny it anymore. Raising her hands she runs them through his hair. "Jasper, can I show you one more?"

He nods okay. “But then I need to ravage your body Bella. I need to be inside of you making you scream for more.” He unclasps her bra and hands it to her. 

Bella shudders with desire as he pulls down her panties. She wants him now, but wants to see his reaction to the white crotchless panty and teddy set. 

She opens the bag and pulls on the teddy that is completely see-through. She slowly pulls on the crotchless panties. 

Jasper looks at her for one minute, taking in her body. The sight of her standing there, baring it all for him and wanting him drives him wild. He pulls her towards him as he lies on the couch. "Sit on my face, Bella. Rub that sexy pussy all over my face.” He grabs her hips and grinds them into his face. 

All Bella can do is moan as he licks and bites her folds, she tries to steady herself not falling over, but his tongue is so good. He squeezes her ass and rubs his fingers against her back hole, not pushing in but just rubbing against it. She tenses but then relaxes as another orgasm hits her. 

The feel of her wet heat over his face is heaven. Her folds fit perfectly on his mouth and her ass is begging him to finger it, but for now just rubbing against it is enough. Another grunt from Bella and she flows into his mouth. He pulls her closer to him as he takes all her tasty juices. 

He throws her on her back and stands up, his face glistening with her juices. She watches him take off his clothes, her legs rub together knowing how good he’s going to feel inside of her. She sits up to take off her teddy but he shakes his head. "No, leave it on. I want to fuck you with it on."

He lies down on the other end of the couch and strokes his cock. “Ride me again Bella, I need you to fuck me good, then I'll pound you into an orgasm induced coma.:

Bella gets up and straddles him, lowering her wet pussy onto his hard cock. He hisses as she slides down around him. "Bella, oh fuck."

"Jasper, it feels so good." she moans as she falls forward on him moving her hips and up and down his body. She cries out as another orgasm rips through her, then she sits up looking down on him while moving up and up and down. 

He doesn’t know where to look, her white covered breast, her pussy devouring his cock or the look of desire on her face. He grabs her hips and pounds up against her hard as he stares into her eyes. 

It only takes a minute for Bella to scream out in ecstasy once again as she cums hard. She falls down on Jasper, her breasts against his chest as she slowly moves on him regaining her comoposure. Jasper rubs her back until she comes down form her orgasm. 

Jasper stands up with Bella still around him and lays her down on the couch. Bella holds onto him, loving his muscles as he moves her around. He lifts her right leg up around his shoulder while he positions her other leg around his hip. He moves in and out of her still looking in her eyes. He can see the love in her eyes for him. 

The pleasure is so intense as she grinds against him while he moves in and out of her. "Jasper, you feel so good moving in me. Don't stop," Bella breathes out. 

"I don't plan on it babe. I told you I'm going to fuck you into a coma babe." Jasper grunts out with each thrust into her body. 

Bella grabs his shoulders and brings him down to her, letting her leg fall from his shoulder to his hip. Digging her fingers into his back she cries out, "I need you Jasper. I want you."

"Oh god, Bella. You have me." He slows down his thrusts, slowly making love to her. Needing to show her that she is all he wants.

Bella kisses Jasper on his lips, pushing her tongue into Jasper, needing to show him how she feels. He kisses her back, grabbing her ass and pulling her body closer to his. 

Grunts, kisses, moans, wet bodies hitting against each other in pure love are the only sounds you can hear. 

Bella screams out, her legs shake as her pussy grips his hard cock. Jasper moans as he cums deep inside of her in long, pleasurable spurts; then collapses on her. Once Bella has calmed down, he pulls his now softening cock out of her and rolls her so she’s on top of him. He grabs the blanket and pulls it on them. She cuddles into him as she falls into a deep sleep. 

A/N: WOW!!! So it seems Bella wants Jessica to mess with her again so Esme can makes those threats happen. 

A/N 2: I know this was a shorter chapter. I am going to write shorter chapters so I can get them out quicker.


	12. CH 12 Can I Trust You?

I DO NOT OWN Twilight or the characters... This is fan fiction... NOT REAL LIFE

WARNING: Talk of murder, and some lovin'

CH 12 Can I Trust You?

As promised, Jasper arranged for them to have dinner in their wing. After they woke from their love making on the couch, Jasper insisted she shower separately so he would have energy to make love to her all night. Taking her in the shower now would keep him from doing what he wanted to her all night.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper rolled in the carts. One had five covered trays of food and homemade ice tea and lemonade. The other cart had plates, glasses, napkins, utensils, and a small trash bin. Bella watched him begin to set it all up in their small dining area. The way he moved around, the way he wanted to make it perfect for her swelled her heart. Slowly walking over, she began to help him. That typical Jasper smirk appeared, she loved that smirk. She smiled back

Almost as if he could read her mind, he walks to her and pulled her into a sweet kiss. Tears filled her eyes as she held onto him tighter. Feeling her need to just be held, he did just that while rocking her slowly in his arms. She squeezed tighter into him, molding her body to his.

Bella broke the silence with a whisper. "I'm scared, that if I open up to you, you won't believe me and send me back to him."

Jasper swiftly picked her up, happy that she finally opened up to him, but also concerned of her fears. While cuddling her in his arms, he asked "Bella, you need to be honest with me. What has your father done to you? You need to be honest with me. I want to protect you."

Bella shakes her head, too terrified to say it aloud and make it true. "You won't believe me."

Hurt flares across his face, "I will always believe you, Bella. I will always protect you. Now I am telling you as your fiancé you must tell me what is going on. No more games."

Bella takes a deep breath and decides to actually trust him. "He killed my mother. He made it look like she had an accident, but he killed her. He's tried to kill me, but I'm too smart for him. He's tried to beat me when drunk, but I've never let him. He's going to run out of the money you gave him and come back looking for more and if he doesn't get it he will kill me, your whole family. He's the chief of police, who is ever going to suspect him of anything."

Jasper listens as Bella tells him what her father has done to her. Now it all makes sense, why she thought he would kill her that first night. Why she was so scared of Jacob. Why she didn't fight off Jasper, she wanted him but though it was all a plot set up by her father.

Bella watches him waiting for a response and fears the lack of response mean she doesn't trust her. She starts to panic and motions to get off his lap, but he holds her tighter. "I swear to you, on the lives of our future children, I will never let anything happen to you, Bella. I will always protect you. You are safe with me. In fact your father is the one who should be scared. If he ever tries to hurt or threatened you again, I will kill him with my bare hands and we know too many people to ever get caught."

Bella imagines her father coming here and looking for her. "I don't want to see him again. I'll do whatever you want. I'll play the part you want, be just like Rosalie and Alice, but don't let him come to the wedding."

Jasper was thrilled at the prospect at all the things he could get her to do, but knew he liked the real Bella. She's like his mother, strong and powerful, Rosalie and Alice could never be like her.

"No, I want you to be like Bella. I like this fight in you, the strength, attitude, determination. You are going to be great for this family. I want your father to come to our home; I want to torture him till he dies slowly and painfully. There is no way for you to talk me out of this."

Bella looked at him, in shock…not at the thought of him killing her father, but the fact that she wanted to participate. What is wrong with her? This is not like her?

"I want to be there. I want revenge for my mother."

Jasper stared at her…his cock hardened at her statement. She wanted to help in torturing her father. She wanted to be there. He didn't want her to witness the gore or be involved in the crime, but it turned him on more than he could imagine.

"Bella, I don't know. Let's talk about it with my parents first." Jasper insisted.

Bella jumped off his lap and stood up. "No, I confided in you and bared my soul. You want me to trust you, well I want this. He killed my mother and tried to kill me. Then you come along and woo me and make me fall in love with you, the entire time thinking you are in love with someone else. Then you propose and keep me here against my will. You take me against my will, your brothers and father threatened me in disgusting ways, despite all this I still love you, I don't know why, but I still love you and need you. I want this and it's the least you can do for all the confusion, pain, and embarrassment you have caused me."

Jasper tried to listen to what she said, but the only words he could really focus on were the I love yous. He stood up slowly smirking as Bella began to start yelling again. He slowly pulled her to him and kissed her, trying to show just how much he loves her.

The kiss shut her up, it was deep and passionate and full of love. She relaxed into him then pushed him away from her, "You cannot distract me. I will not change my mind."

"Bella, you do anything you want as long as you tell me you love me again."

Bella looked at him and tried to think about her words. She blushed and looked down, realizing she admitted it. She loved him, before and now. Even though he was a sick fuck, even though his family is twisted, she loves him. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "What does that say about me? I love a man who tricked me, a man who is going to kill my father and I want to help, a man whose family threatened me. What kind of sick woman am I?"

Jasper smiled big. "It says you are the perfect woman for me and my family. I don't want a woman like Rosalie and Alice who gave in rather than fight. I don't want a woman who will be meek and submissive. I want a tough and independent woman who knows how our family runs and will match my wit and intelligence. I want a woman who will one day want tattoos to match mine. I want you, Bella." Jasper was interrupted by their growling bellies. "I think we need to eat dinner, Bella. Then perhaps we can talk to my parents tomorrow. Tonight, I want to focus on us."

Bella nodded and thought about his words as they sat down to eat dinner. They traded stories about their childhood; Bella's when her mother was still alive. Jasper told Bella all the embarrassing stories of when his brothers were little, how Emmett is loud and silly, and Edward always such a klutz. Bella shared the wonderful traditions she shared with her mom and how much she missed out on holidays the most.

"Bella, you now have a family to share holidays with. All the traditions you shared with your mom can become our traditions and we can pass them on to our children. What do you think?"

Bella nods her head as tears fill her eyes again. Maybe this is why Rosalie and Alice gave in. Maybe giving up their freedom was easy to do when you had a family to give it up for.

"I want that." Bella sniffles and gently touches his cheek. "I want that, I want you. I want them. I'm just afraid and scared."

"I told you, Bella. We all love you. You now have a mother, father, brothers, sisters, and a future husband."

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for everything." Bella wipes her tears away.

Jasper stands up and holds out his hand. "Bella, let's clean up later." He pulls her up to him and kisses her softly. Bella returns the kisses pulling Jasper closer to her. Kisses, sighs, touches, removal of clothes, and a slow walk down the hall all happen in perfect sync until they are naked and in bed. Japer pulls Bella on top of him and eases her down onto his hardened length. They make love in perfect harmony, moving against each other, caressing each other's bodies, moving slowly enjoying being connected physically and emotionally. They continue, holding off, then starting again…wanting it to last all night. The pleasure reaches the limits of their bodies and they both explode in pure bliss.

Jasper rolls off Bella and pulls her close to him, as she cuddles into him and falls asleep safely in his arms.

A/N: SORRY this took so long. This is no longer beta'd. I will post short chapters/drabbles and most of it is written. I will no longer be able to respond to reviews, but know I will love to read them. Some parts are written, some are not…I may change the direction a bit…but my ending will never waiver from how I planned.

There is no posting schedule, but will try to post at least every two weeks…NO PROMISES though.


	13. CH 13 We Want to Know

This is no longer beta'd. I will post short chapters/drabbles and most of it is written.

Love all the reviews. Bella will not run away or turn on the Cullens, she will be become one of them, but I think you will all love the ending…which is a ways off.

some reviewers want to know…will or won't he share her with his brothers. That scene is coming up in a few chapters…you will all have to wait and see.

WARNING: Warning…hot sex, talk of murder and revenge

CH 13 We Want to Know

The next morning Jasper and Bella walk hand in hand down to breakfast, trying to keep form giggling. Bella can still feel the energy and power from all the orgasms last night. The things he did to her were amazing, even more now that she admitted she loves him. The connection they shared was deep and powerful. He stops and pushes her against a wall kissing her again. She lifts her leg to his hip and grinds against him. "Fuck, Bella. I can't eat breakfast with a boner."

Giving him an innocent look she guides her hand down the front of his pants and grabs his hardened length. "God, I love your hard cock, Jasper."

"Shit, Bella." He moans and pulls her into the den. "I don't care who sees us. I am taking you now. You can't say those things to me and think you will get away with it." He turns her around, bends her over the couch, pulls down her pants and panties in one swift motion and rubs her clit. A wet pussy is what he finds and that only spurs him on more. He rubs and squeezes her nub then pushes two fingers deep inside of her, getting her ready for his cock.

"Oh fuck Jasper, Please." Bella moans out in pleasures.

After lining up his cock at her entrance he pushes himself all the way in and grunts in her ear. "Hold on tight to the couch, Bella. I am going to fuck you hard and deep."

At those words Bella shivers and comes around him. In response he pulls out and slams back into her hard, hard, hard, hard, hard, hard, and over and over again. His balls slapping against her, hitting her clit each time, hard, hard, hard, hard, hard, till she's about to pass out from pleasure. He growls and slams into her one last time, feeling like he'll never stop cumming.

They enter the room smelling like sex and looking like they just fucked. Everyone looks up at them. Bella blushes and worries they heard her and Jasper. Jasper smirks proud that Bella is finally letting go and enjoying him. Bella quickly sits down all but slurps down the water, in desperate need to rehydrate.

Jasper walks around the table with the juice and whispers in his father's ear. "Bella told me some things last night; we would like to talk to you later today after exercising."

Carlisle nods and gives Esme a you were right look.

Emmett can't help himself and laughs. "You two had dinner in your suite. So what did you eat last night Jasper?" he asks as he looks at Bella.

Edward sneers and can't wait to see Bella get embarrassed, but is shocked when she looks straight at Emmett and says, "Nothing you'll ever be able to eat."

Esme laughs aloud and knows Bella is definitely going to be her protégé. Emmett quickly looks at Edward, knowing they will have fun bantering with Bella.

Jasper pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. "Our parents will talk with us after our morning exercises, okay?"

Bella nervously nods but her response is cut off by the food arriving. She looks to Jasper in shock, realizing that they forgot to bring their list for breakfast down last night.

"I took care of breakfast when I ordered dinner for our room, Bella."

"Thank you, Jasper." She smiles and feels her stomach pull with love.

As everyone finishes their breakfast, Esme clears her throat. "I want to talk about what happened yesterday. I will not let any member of this family be spoken to or treated so horribly. No one disrespects my family and gets away with it. They will pay, I promise you that." The look of rage on Esme's face shows the family Jessica and Jacob are in the deepest shit of their lives.

As Jasper gets up, Bella's panties fall out of his pocket. "Dude, what was that? Wearing lace panties?" Emmett asks laughing.

"I didn't think pink was your color." Edward says looking at Bella.

Bella blushes then smirks at Edward. "I have another pair if you like, but I think they would be too big for you. Perhaps two sizes smaller would be a better fit."

Alice laughs and cuddles up to Edward, "Now that was pretty funny, Bella. But I do have to say, he's damn big and thick, just perfect for me."

Edward moans, Alice why must you tease me when you know I can't have you?"

"Later, honey."

Alice and Rosalie giggle and pull Bella towards them, to the fitness area. "We want details and we want them now. No more of the shy, proper, I'm scared games. Where did he fuck you and how?" Rosalie demands with a smile.

"Spill it now, Bella." Alice whines. "Or I'll start sharing how Edward uses all our toys on me.

Bella actually starts to laugh. I teased him and he took me against the couch. Okay?" Bella says out in a huff but then sees them still waiting wanting more. "Fine! You are such pigs. He turned me around and bent me over the couch."

Rosalie and Alice laugh hysterically. "I can't tell you how many times we have been late for every meal…sometimes I just need Emmett's cock one more time. Fuck, I'm even hornier now."

"Oh, I remember when I was pregnant. I swear I don't know how I even got out of bed. I wanted sex all day and night. And I swear Carlisle can still go even now." Esme says in a dreamy look, obviously reminiscing about past and recent sex.

"Well, I hope Edward still wants it when I'm old, I don't think I will ever stop wanting him to touch me." Alice sighs.

Someone clearing their throat gets their attention and they all giggle, even Bella. Who at first was disturbed is also feeling at home. Victoria the yoga instructor just rolls her eyes and laughs. "Okay ladies after yoga maybe you can give me some secrets on your never ending desire for sex."

Jasper leads Bella to his dad's office, but turns to Bella before he ope3ns the door. "We are a team, Bella. I love you and will always protect you. Now you have a family to protect you as well."

When he opens the door, Bella gasps in shock, not only his parents, but Edward and Emmett are there to. Esme steps forward, "We had to include your brothers, we had a feeling you didn't want to repeat this information or go over it a few times."

Bella nods understanding, but still feeling shy and worried. Sure Jasper believes her, but his parents and brothers? They will never believe her. They all look at her. Should she just get to it? Or wait to be asked?

Carlisle breaks the silence. "Bella, please tell us what you told Jasper." he says patiently with a kind smile.

Bella nods. "I fell in love with Jasper from the moment I saw him, but when he proposed I thought it was a set up by my father. He has been trying to kill me after he successfully killed my mother. I'm too smart for him, but then he tried to beat me, but in his drunken state I wound up kicking his ass. It didn't stop him from trying or making me fear for my life every minute of the day. If Jacob took me back, my father would kill me. He will run out of money and kill all of you; he will destroy everything and everyone I love." She chokes out the last part and Jasper holds her in her arms.

"Bella, did he…hurt you?" Carlisle asks carefully now in protection mode. Sure his sons can take control of their wives by any means necessary, including sex. But other men, no fucking way.

"No. Never, he said I was disgus…" Bella can't finish.

A loud bang startles everyone and they see Emmett has punched a hole in the wall. He is bleeding and Edward looks pissed. Are they mad at her? Mad they didn't know this ahead of time? Mad they have to deal with her problems?

"I speak for myself and Emmett. We will do whatever we need to keep Bella safe and get revenge for her mother." Edward says through gritted teeth.

"I want to help; I want to watch him suffer. Jasper said I could." Bella blurts out to everyone's surprise. Emmett and Edward grinning from ear to ear thrilled to have a girl in this house just as twisted as they are.

"Bella, normally I would say no, but I think this might work. What do you think Esme?" Carlisle asks.

"I think I need to talk to Bella more about this in private, just us ladies before we decide upon anything."

Bella nods in agree half scared and half intrigued at what she might learn from Esme.

Esme sits across from Bella in Esme's office and smiles. "Alice and Rosalie are not stupid; they know what happened to them. They pretended to be good wives in the beginning to escape, but then soon realized how amazing their lives would be here. Of course, they also fell in love with their husbands. You are very different from them, but I love you all the same. Though I am happy to have another strong woman in this family, I want to make sure you understand what I expect of you."

Bella nods wanting to hear more from Esme.

"Little by little you will be introduced to all our funds, companies, family rituals, traditions, and protocols. I will introduce you to Maria, the woman who runs the business school. At least that is what the public knows it as; to us it is where wealthy men and women can go to learn the art of pleasure. As you know, I have sent all my boys there to use women's bodies for learning. One day you may use that for your children. Even a girl could go there and learn about her body, how a man should please it in ways other than intercourse. You will become true partners with Japer in more than just marriage."

Bella nods. "Esme, I have realized who I was meant to be, what my life has prepared me for. I know that I cannot live without Jasper; I don't want to live without him. While I may not agree to some things that you all do, but I know I have to go along with them in order to live here and have a family. I am ready to do what I have to, Esme. I want this life and I want the power you have."

Esme smiles at Bella then laughs. "Well, I must tell you I think you already have more power than you think and I am going to love sharing my evil ways with you. To start, we need to make sure that cunt Jessica and her retarded stalker are taken care of for good. I want to scare her and him, but have a plan ready in case they are too stupid to stop."

"I am going to love working with you Esme. I am sorry I said those things to you the other night."

Esme held up her hand. "No, they were true. Never apologize for telling the truth. You must always stand strong and never second guess yourself." Esme hands Bella a packet. "These are the times and places we can find those two imbeciles throughout the day. Let's figure it out and perhaps brainstorm some ideas for the garbage who killed your mom as well."

A/N: Yes, Bella will be like Esme. No, Rosalie and Alice will not be jealous, they like their lives and would never want that power or knowledge.


	14. CH 14 Neither Devils Nor Angels

No, Bella is not brainwashed. She wants a family and knows she has to make certain concessions to have what she wants. She loves Jasper and wants to have the power that Esme has, rather she is becoming who she was meant to be.

This story is no longer beta'd

Stephanie Meyers owns everything, I'm just using the characters in my sick fantasies

WARNING: Talk of sex, Hot Sex, Anal Stimulation

CH 14 Neither Devils nor Angels

Jasper opens the door for Bella and she walks in. A tall man, with long hair and covered in tattoos calls out, "Jasper, welcome back and who do you have with you?"

Japers puts his arm around Bella, this is my fiancé, Bella. Bella, this is Marcus, a truly talented artist, he does all my tattoos and one day maybe even yours."

Bella looks at Jasper, "Who says I am getting tattoos? And you'd let another man touch me?" Bella asks with a slight mocking in her voice.

"Oh, I like this girl. Bella, you are just the type of vixen that Jasper needs, I tried but he can't handle my manliness." Marcus winks at Bella. In that moment Bella realizes just why Jasper would be okay letting Marcus touch her, he only prefers men.

Jasper smirks at Bella, "How about we put a little wager up. When you do decide to get a tattoo, I decide where to put it." Jasper says as he leads Bella over to the chair.

"Bella raises one eyebrow, "That kind of scares me."

"Nah, the first one would be only a place that I can see."

Marcus speaks up, "Okay Jasper, we still going with that design you chose? Does she know or do you want it to be a surprise?

"Surprise her, she knows some of the details, but I want to see her reaction after you draw it on my chest."

Bella watches as Marcus draws her name over his heart "We are leaving space for your future children's names, by request of Jasper."

Bella looks over at him, it was better than he described. She begins to cry, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Now honey, You crying like that makes me think my works stinks." Marcus teases then asks. "Ready to see it immortalized now?" Bella nods.

After it's all done, Bella stares in awe at finished tattoo. "My name is forever on you, Jasper." She wipes her tears away. I think I want one that shows I belong to you as well."

Jasper has to stay in control to keep his cock from getting too hard. "Fuck, Bella. You are driving me wild. What design are you thinking of?"

Marcus interrupts. "How about a simple tattoo? A heart with both your first initials inside? We can always add more to elaborate on the design later on."

Bella smiles and looks at Jasper. Jasper nods at her. "An inch under your left breast, That way it will be hidden under your wedding dress, but you can show it off in a bikini so everyone knows you are mine."

They both had to be careful getting dressing. Bella didn't like the after pain, but it was worth it. She stood in front of the mirror for an hour last night just looking at her tattoo and tried to imagine more on her body.

Jasper tried to hide his smile; he was overjoyed at his wife's decision to get a tattoo. She was a better wife than he could have hoped for. He can't wait to see more tattoos all over her body. He couldn't keep from smiling as he entered the dining room for dinner.

"Oh no. I know that face. You got another tattoo, didn't you?" Carlisle asks.

"Yup!" Jasper smiles. "So did Bella."

Everyone gasps and Esme asks to see them.

Jasper lifts his shirt to reveal Bella's name in beautiful script with ivy around it. "There is room for our future children's names."

Bella stands. "It won't be seen through the wedding dress." She lifts her shirt a bit to reveal a red heart with a black cursive J and B inside of it.

Esme starts to cry, knowing Bella was a perfect fit for Jasper. Carlisle sighs. "Does this mean you will soon be covered in tattoos too?"

Bella smirks and looks at Jasper. "It hurt at first, but then felt good. I do want more, it really is addicting."

"I think you will look great." Esme says. "A very intimidating couple covered in tats."

Emmett and Edward are lounging on opposite ends of the couch of Bella and Jasper's living room. Jasper arranged for Bella to come up to their living room and he would be up soon. They know she will be shocked and that is exactly how she looks when she notices them. Each has a smirk as they look at Bella. This is the moment she has feared, the moment when they would try to take her to bed. That's right, try, because she is going to fight them with her last breath. To make matters worse, Jasper didn't even warn her, how could he?

She puts down her bag and looks at them. "Do what you must, but I plan to fight you off until all my strength is gone."

Emmett smiles at her, "Were just having dinner, Bella, that's it. Come sit and talk with us."

Bella takes the seat across from them, sitting up straight with her arms crossed in front of her.

They open the dinner plates and begin to serve out some food and pour her wine.

They are both smiling at her and giving each other looks, Bella worries that they have a plan. She worries that they will suddenly jump on her and make her do things that Jasper would never even try. Worried that her body will react and she will never be able to survive that. She refuses to let them do this. She gets jumps up. "Fuck you both. You can't wine and dine me, I will NEVER give myself to you. I would rather die." She screams as she runs into the kitchen to get a knife.

With the knife in her hand she yells, "Go ahead you pieces of shit. Go ahead and try and fuck me and see what happens, I will cut off your tiny cocks and shoves them up each other's asses. I will fuck your asses with the knives and leave you to die if you fucking touch me."

Emmett smirks at her. "Should you fuck our asses with the knives first, then shove the cocks in there? That would make more sense to me."

Her body shakes as they move closer, smiling and winking at each other. Tears fall down her face as she races towards them, but Emmett grabs the knife and takes it out of her hand as Edward grabs her from behind and covers her mouth with his hand.

"Bella just shut the fuck up for a minute." Emmett growls. Instead of listening, she kicks him in the balls and grabs Edward's hair and pulls hard until he screams and releases his grip on her.

She tries to kick Edward in the head, when Emmett Grabs her and holds her down, with Edward's help.

God dammit. Bella, it was a fucking test. Stop it. We're not going to fuck you. Stop fucking attacking us and listen."

Bella is let go and she quickly stands up and backs away still keeping an eye on them. They look like shit and that makes her feel good but also pissed and confused.

"It was a test, to see if you would do it or not." Emmett explains through gritted teeth, still in pain and cupping his balls. "When they gave in we drugged them and made them think they fucked their brother in laws.

Edward continued, "They believe they did what their husbands wanted, sometimes we forget and think it was real too, but it's not. Rosalie and Alice gave in to this life, but you are different. We knew you wouldn't so we didn't even bring anything to drug you with."

"We're just going to have a great dinner, chat with our sister and tell secrets about Jasper as a dorky kid." Emmett adds.

Edward adds looking down. "It saddens us that our wives think they fucked our brothers, but it has to be done. It's all part of keeping control and living this life. The fact that you know about this has to tell you something."

"So where is Jasper? Where are Rosalie, Esme, and Alice?" Bella asks still trying to make sense of it all.

Edward smiles. "Jasper is probably watching movies with dad and mom, Rosalie and Alice are planning a day for you tomorrow, to help you deal with the fact that you had to fuck us. They want to help you deal with the trauma and move forward. You have to play along with them."

Bella nods. "That is so fucked up and twisted. Why not just tell them now?"

They gave in many years ago, they are happy to living in ignorant bliss and we are happy to have such meek and submissive wives."

"You want a marriage based on lies? You are happy with this?" Bella asks almost laughing at the utter sickness and stupidity.

"Listen, Bella. They are not stupid or naïve. They know, they know this is the life they live now. They are given boundless clothes, money, jewels, dinners, fantasies they dreamed of. They would never leave and want to live like they used to. They are spoiled and have husbands that find them beyond hot. They have husbands who may have pretended to fuck the new girl, but would never cheat on them, ever." Emmett explains with what Bella now knows is his devoted face.

"Sure we get off on watching our sister-in-laws getting fucked in front of us. Sure we like to fuck our wives in front of our brothers. Sure we enjoy looking at our naked sister-in-laws. But touch them and fuck them? Never. And we would never let any man touch one of our sisters or our wife." Edward added with a look that Bella took as evil before, but now understood it meant love and protection.

"So you really do feel sisterly towards me? So it was all an act? But you did rape them that first night though?" Bella asked.

Edward smiles with true mischievous across his face. "Yes we do love you as a sister. It was only partly an act. If Jasper walked in here, stripped you and fucked you we would watch with hard dicks then go fuck our wives. We're not devils, but not angels either. I love knowing I'm the only one who gets Alice's body. I love knowing she belongs to me, first out of fear, which turned into love. She knows I am the main person she can count on and turn to."

"What about your future children? Would you do that to your daughters?"

Emmett gets serious, "Nope, my daughter, if I have a daughter will learn how to do that to her husband. We hope that you will be like Esme and help guide our kids, our family."

Bella nods, understanding and her role in her family. Even though it sickens her it also turns her on. She will be like Esme. She will be what they need her to be. She will be part of a family and that is all that matters to her. "I always wanted big brothers, now I have them."

Edward laughs. "Yes you do. Let's eat now, I'm hungry."

"So, let's get started on our night. I have lots of juice on Jasper." Emmett eagerly laughs out.

Edward sits down and rubs his head, "I think you pulled a few hairs out. Remind me to never get on your bad side"

Edward and Emmett walk to the door and look at Bella. Emmett looks at her, all seriousness back on his face. "Remember, Bella, you have to play the part of woman who was tricked into fucking her two brother-in-laws."

Edward hands her a paper. "This paper has some things you need to know. Even though you've already seen us naked while camping, this information will help. There is a list of certain body parts, birthmarks, positions we like, things we say during sex." Remember these in case they ask you for any details."

Bella smirks. "What about me? What if they ask?"

Emmett laughs. "Rosalie won't ask and neither will Alice. Besides, Jasper told us anything we need to know. I knew you were a tiger in bed."

Edward looks her body up and down, licks his lips, and winks at her. "Especially, how much you like it against the wall on a boat."

They both laugh as Bella rolls her eyes and closes the door after they walk out. She thinks about it all and reads the note.

Emmett: beauty mark between his dick and balls; Bella straddled him while he thrusted up into her tight pussy, moaned about how wet she was when he jizzed inside of her

Edward: mole inside right thigh; fucked Bella over the back of the couch eventually lifting her legs up while he make her pour down the back of the couch, screamed 'oh fuck Bella' as he blew his load in her

We made Bella strip and take off our clothes, both took turns fucking her mouth and pussy, saved her ass for Jasper.

Bella reads the note and shivers with fear. She can't believe Alice and Rosalie thought this really happened to them. Then she shivered and felt herself moisten, the fantasy of Jasper fucking her in front of them plays in her mind. Them stroking their hard cocks watching her cum as Jasper slams her over and over. God she really was a sick fuck, she smirks. Maybe Jasper would let her do that one day, let them watch.

She read the note a few more times then flushed it down the toilet. There could be no evidence for anyone to find. Then she stripped and climbed into to bed thinking about being watched as she gently used her fingers to teaser her clit. .

Before long Jasper walked in the bedroom and was greeted by the best sight. His gorgeous fiancé was spread eagle, naked, and playing with her wet pussy. "Fuck, Bella. Make yourself cum. Get yourself ready for me."

As she increased her movements, her orgasm drew closer. Jasper rubbed the puckered opening of her ass. The feeling of being rubbed there made Bella crazy with desire and before long her body was shaking and out of control with an orgasm that rocked her body.

SORRY this took so long.


	15. CH 15 Keeping up the Facade

WARNING: Hot sex and talk of forced sex

CH 15 Keeping up the Facade

After she came from his ministrations, she stood up and slowly took off his clothes making sure to kiss each and every inch of his skin. Licking his hard cock from base to tip she stood up then pushed him hard. His shock of almost getting a blow job and being disappointed had her amused, but she was still mad. "You should have told me. I was so scared you were going to let them take me. I was ready to kill them."

"I know you would have killed them, Bella. That is why they didn't dare touch you. You are very different. Though I think you would love for them to watch me eat your pussy and fuck you senseless."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want that."

Jasper pulled her to him, grabbed her hair, and tilted her head back to lick her neck. "I know you Bella. I know you were so turned on by the thought of them watching us that you played with your sexy, wet pussy. I know you want to be fucked deep and hard in front of everyone. You pretend to be demure and innocent, but you are just as twisted as I am."

Bella twists her body around and gets free from his grip. She quickly moves behind him and twists his arm behind his back. He laughs and just lets her hold him there for a minute. This is making for great foreplay.

"You'd let your brothers gawk at your naked body?" Bella asks irritated by his laughter.

"No, they wouldn't be looking at me. They'd be watching you. Rosalie and Alice would be checking me out."

Bella feels a surge of jealously she never knew existed and pushes him once again. He turns around to see her icy glare. Jasper laughs. "I love this jealous side of you, Bella. Want to play a little game?"

Her anger disappears as the thought of playing a game with Jasper increases her desire for him. All she can do is nod as her breathing increases and she feels herself moisten with desire. Walking slowly to the closet he gets a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs and swings them in his hands for her to see.

Walking over to her he drags her to the bed, pushes her down, and handcuffs her to the headboard. Bella's body is radiating with desire and want. After she is trapped he lowers his mouth to her glistening pussy and pleases her like no one else can. Before the desire builds up too much he stops and stares at her. "Admit you want my brothers to watch me lick, finger, and fuck you. If you don't I stop."

Bella shakes her head, knowing by the look on his face he is not lying. "No, please. Fine, I was turned on by them watching us, but no one is watching you."

Jasper lets out a deep chuckle and continues his ministrations on her swollen lips and clit. Before long her legs are shaking as she orgasms against his face. Jasper moves up her body once she has calmed down and straddles her shoulders. "I believe you were going to suck my cock, but then stopped. That wasn't nice, so I'm going to fuck your mouth hot mouth. If you do a good job, I'll pound your pussy so damn good I'll have to carry you down to breakfast. Tomorrow morning. "

Before Bella can respond he places his hard cock at her lips. Bella opens up and feels him slide his cock in and out of her mouth, in and out of her throat. She tries to relax and let him take her mouth as he pleases knowing the rewards are going to be explosive. She watches his face, so full of desire and force that she is on the edge once again.

"Fuck!" Jasper yells and tenses as he spurts down her throat. After he relaxes he pulls out of her mouth and gets a rag to clean her, but it hiding something else behind his hands. Once she is clean he shows her a sex toy.

"This toy here, Bella, is going to vibrate in your pussy and against your clit. This egg is going to vibrate against your ass. I know you'll soak our mattress through.

Before Bella can responds he pushes open her legs and pushes the dildo inside of her wet pussy and turns it on. The gasp for her mouth turns into a scream as he pushes the vibrating egg against her ass. Turning and twisting the dildo around only adds to the pleasure as Bella builds up and releases over and over.

After what seems like hours, Bella doesn't feel so well. "Please, no more. "I can't." Bella moans as her face now shows pain.

Jasper immediately stops and pulls the toys away from her and looks at her. "Shit, you okay, Bella?" concern all over his face.

"Yes, it was just too much. I can't anymore." I am so tired and thirsty."

He quickly takes the handcuffs offs, runs off and comes back with Gatorade. "Sorry, Bella." He says with remorse. And watches her drink almost the entire bottle making sure she's fully hydrated.

Once she is satiated, he pulls her to him and apologizes again worried that he went too far.

Bella rubs his chest. "It was amazing, Jasper. I just think I came too much, if that's even possible. I just need to relax for a bit."

He leans down and kisses her with passion and love. "I'm going to run a bath for you and clean you up. Afterwards, we're going to cuddle and watch movies all night."

"That sounds like a perfect evening, Jasper."

Jasper rubs Bella's back and reminds her it's time to wake up for breakfast. "I know you want to have breakfast in bed, but it has to look like you really know your place now."

Bella moans and turns to face him, rubbing his legs. "I know. I know I have to show Rosalie and Alice that I am following the rules. I know it's part of the deal and I love the power that goes along with it. I'm just feeling bad for them. Besides, I don't know if I can keep a straight face."

Jasper plays with her nipple watching her body react. "Well, you have to, Bella. Besides, isn't it fun to know more than others?"

She slowly smirks at him, acknowledging that it is more fun to know and pretend you don't.

They walk hand in hand into the breakfast area and see they are the first ones to arrive, besides Carlisle and Esme. They both look at her and give her a knowing smile and Carlisle winks at her.

Alice and Edward run into the breakfast nook, both having just raced. "Ha, I won!" teases Alices.

"I just let you win so I could watch your sexy ass." Edward says and waggles his eyes at her.

Alice kisses Bella hello and sadly smiles at her.

Edward smirks and says "Morning sis."

Bella wants to laugh but shyly says morning and looks down.

Emmett walks in and slaps Rosalie's ass as she kisses Bella morning. She too gives Bella a sad smile.

"Morning, Bella" Emmett says and winks at her. Alice and Rosalie take it as I fucked you good and now you know your place. Bella bites her lip and tries not to laugh. She once again murmurs morning and puts her head down.

Jasper leans into her and whispers in her ear. "Great job. Alice and Rosalie are feeling awful for you. Play with it, but don't make Edward and Emmett look like rapists though, that would be bad. If you must respond to them, just say that you knew this is what I wanted and you had no choice."

Bella pulls back to look in his eyes and nods, thinking about what he did to her body last night. He not only made her cum hard, but was so gentle and caring when she had enough. Him touching her ass felt so good, better than she thought. She wants him to put his fingers in there, it has to feel just as good, right?

"So before breakfast comes out." Esme begins. "I think today we are going to take a break from our girl exercises. I believe Rosalie and Alice have a fun girl day planned with Bella and I have some business to attend to. She looks at Bella a bit longer and Bella knows she is working on the revenge they planned for her father, Jessica, and Jacob. They came up with a few ideas, but the one they decided on was sick and twisted and perfect.

Alice and Rosalie quickly run up to Bella and hold on to each of her arms. "Sorry guys, it's girl time now." Rosalie yells as she and Alice all but drag Bella out of the breakfast nook.

The guys watch and when the ladies leave they laugh. "This test is even better for Bella. She can't feel bad for them and has to lie to keep them in line." Carlisle says

Jasper nods. "She can do it."

"I think Bella will do better than we even think she can. Oh and stop watching their asses and start moving yours." Esme laughs as she walks out."

"How are you feeling?" Alice asks looking concerned.

Bella takes a minute to respond thinking about her answers. Bella hesitates playing into not being sure if she should say anything or not. "I'm...um, I'm good."

Rosalie rubs her back. "Listen, you know if you ever need to talk about anything or get confused, let us know."

Bella wants to laugh in her face. At first Rosalie was all but encouraging Bella to fuck them and calling her a prude for not being happy about being naked in front of them. Now she feels bad for her. Boy, either she's smarter than she looks or she's really brainwashed.

"Okay, thanks. Everything is good. Jasper is happy with me and I am being a good wife."

Alice looks down. "Yes, as long as you're a good wife for your husband. That is the most important thing. If we treat them right, they treat us right."

Bella nods...they really do believe she had to fuck Edward and Emmett. "I just, well. I am not sure how to act."

Rosalie stands up and walks to the window to look outside. "You act like you normally do. You should feel honored to live here. You should be honored that they wanted to fuck you. As long as you give in and do what your husband wants, no matter what it is, you are a good wife. The worst thing you can do is fight. Fighting means that things may happen repeatedly till you just accept it."

"Rosalie's right. You didn't fight, so you never have to do that again. Not that is was bad. Our husbands would never made us do anything bad." Alice says trying nodding her head, trying to convince herself.

Bella nods, trying to get control here. "I know what Jasper wants me to do and I had to do it. I was afraid if I didn't it would hurt or I would be tossed out. I love Jasper, and all of you. I will do whatever I have to be his wife, a Cullen, and a member of this family."

Rosalie and Alice both grab one of her hands and smile at her. She did it, she fooled them. While she feels bad, she knows they could never handle the truth. Besides this power over them is too awesome to give up.

Rosalie whispers and comfortingly squeezes her arm. "We know you are stronger than us and more like Esme. Just don't forget who is really in charge. You don't want to make a mistake and pay for it."

Bella walked into Esme's office and sat down on the couch. "So, I started with our plan, Bella."

Bella nodded and leaned in wanting to hear. "So it's all been set into motion. We just need to get Jacob to the house next Saturday." Esme smirks.

Bella nods and wishes she could see his face when he wakes up.

What do you think of the real Bella? Poor Alice and Rosalie are so brainwashed.

What do you think the plan is for Jacob, Jessica, and Charlie?


	16. CH 16 Incredibly Wicked and Eager

Thanks for all the amazing reviews...still so honored and overwhelmed at how many people love this story.

WARNING: Talk of rape and sodomy as revenge. Talk of brutal beatings as revenge. Intense and hot sex in front of family... you've been warmed. Oh and a bit of ass play...nothing too rauncy.

CH 16 Incredibly Wicked and Eager

Esme and Bella walk towards Carlisle's office and knock on the door. This is the perfect time to talk revenge, while Rosalie and Alice are off working on their businesses.

Edward opens the door and smirks as his mother and Bella, both exuding scary confidence.

The men look at them eager to hear their plan. Esme looks at Bella and motions for her to speak. Bella nods and coyly smiles. "We came up with what we can only describe as a fool-proof, but twisted plan. In the end, Charlie will go to prison, not for what I want, but he will suffer there. Jessica will pay for what she did to me and Jacob will live in hell for the rest of his life."

There is silence as the men look on. Each is stunned at the viciousness of the revenge, but excited to hear how this will work out.

Emmett rubs his hands together. "Okay, I want to hear how this will work. It's like Christmas morning."

"Well first, I will call Jacob from a prepaid, untraceable phone. I confess that I am indeed being abused and used by the Cullens. I give him the code to the gate and house and let him know when you will all be unguarded and ready for their attack. I know he will get his brothers to help out, thinking they will beat the shit out of all of you.

We ladies will actually have a lunch planned, so we are not home. If Jacob does talk of this plan, they will know he is lying since I am quite happy. Also, Rosalie and Alice will not know what is going on, but after they hear that Jacob's brothers were planning on raping us women, they will run to both Edward and Emmett for even more support.

You will all beat the ever living crap out of them, maiming them for life, but not killing them. Make Jacob dependent on another person to function. It's important that you use their weapons to hurt yourselves, making sure it looks like you had no choice but to defend yourselves.

The day before, Charlie will get a letter form Jessica, claiming she knows about what he did to Renee and what he was planning to do to me. To buy her silence, he must meet her at her house the next day. She wants to not only get rid of me, but to marry my fiance. Charlie will go over there to promise her whatever she wants, but Carmen and some of her acquaintances will sneak in and knock them out. They will tie up Jessica, and make it look like Charlie raped each of her holes violently then tried to strangle her.

They will be discovered later that day by police, who not only want to question Jessica over what Jacob did, but are still looking for Charlie and disgustingly found him. Jessica will spend the rest of her life known as the woman obsessed with me and eventually raped by my dad. No one will want to touch her, so she'll have no choice but to cater to a hopefully disfigured or paralyzed Jacob, who will never be able to live a normal life. They will talk to each other and come to the realization they were both set up by me, but have no way to prove it. Eventually I will visit Charlie in prison and tell him my revenge...and to prepare. We will arrange for him get accused of a prison assault and wind up with life in jail, in which his bunk mate will ass fuck him for the rest of his life."

As Bella finishes her plan, Esme smiles proudly at her then the men.

Each man is staring at her in awe, in addition Jasper is visibly rearranging his painful hard-on.

"Fuck, Bella. You are sicker and more twisted then we originally thought-and I mean that in the nicest way possible." Carlisle moans out in reverence.

Bella smiles proudly. "Esme and I worked on this together."

Esme shakes her head. "While I added some suggestions to perfect it, this was all Bella."

"This is going to be fucking incredible. Wonder what other sick things you can plan." Edward says as he leers at her fascination of her evil.

"So, how do we get started?" Emmett asks incredibly eager.

"We have it all planned out, which we will have to destroy before Bella makes that call." Esme adds

Jasper walks up to her, pulls her to him, and rubs her her ass and breasts while kissing her neck. I am going to fuck you on that couch, but first let's finishing planning this." Bella shudders, she has no doubt Jasper plans on doing just that...while she doesn't want to be fucked in front of his parents the thought also makes her wet. She wants them to know how fucking impressive their son is in bed.

As Esme goes over the written down plan and into more details, specifically how the men should hurt Jacob and his brothers and how to hurt themselves. They ask questions and discuss step by step, wanting this to look as good as possible. Emmett nods at Bella, both in appreciation of her body being mauled by Jasper and the fact that Rosalie and Alice will freak out at the thought of being raped by other men. They will indeed appreciate him and Edward even more.

"Okay, we have everything in order, right?" Jasper asks in frustration, about to cum in his pants.

Carlisle nods, winking at Esme, he loves this side of her and plans on having some wickedness in the bedroom right now.

Suddenly Jasper picks Bella up, throws her down on the office couch, and roughly pulls off her pants and panties. Then forcefully rips her shirt and bra over her head, not caring if he pulls her hair or not. Simultaneously his mouth sucks on her nipple, one hand twists the lonely nipple, and fingers on the other hand into pump her pussy hard.

All Bella can do is moan out in pleasure, she knows this Jasper is intent on only two things...pleasing Bella and cumming while he's balls deep inside of her.

She can hear the others talking, shuffling papers, moving around. She quickly glances up to see all three men, Edward and Emmett rubbing their dicks through their pants, and Carlisle winking at her. She gasps despite the embarrassment, then moans aloud while her pussy clenches down hard on Jasper fingers. In response, he pulls out his fingers just in time for her to uncontrollably open her legs wide and squirt all over his chest. He smirks, wanting them to see how he well he pleasures Bella, he wants them to see how incredibly sexy she is when she looses herself to the pleasure of him.

A round of "oh fucks" and "God Damns" can be heard before the men all run out looking for their wives to fuck hard.

Before Bella can even think about them all seeing her in such as state of pleasure, Jasper slams his hard cock deep inside her, he is going to fuck her so damn good she will need to be carried up to their suite. As her pleasure builds, he rubs her butt and slowly pushes a finger in. Bella tenses for a minute, but her impending orgasm seems to be intensified by his finger in there. She can feel both is dick and finger moving inside of her, making her wetter than she's ever been. Her body is heating up from a deep pleasure...she lets out a low guttural moan as her orgasm not only rages through her body, but soaks the couch beneath them.

She wakes to feel herself being carried up the stairs by Jasper. She realizes she's naked and wet, from her own juices. "I think we owe my dad another couch." Jasper rasps out between deep breaths.

All she can think about is how intense that orgasm was and how much she loves Jasper. She'd do anything for him; and if he promises to fuck her that good, he can fuck her in front of anyone he wants.

A/N What do you think of Bella's plan for revenge? Do you think it's all justified? Will it go as planned? Did you like that hot fuck in front of the family?


	17. CH 17 Hello Charlie

Thanks for all the amazing reviews...still so honored and overwhelmed at how many people love this story. Sorry this took too much time to upload…hope you like the next chapter

WARNING: Talk of rape and revenge.

CH 17 Hello Charlie

Bella smirks as she starts to dial Jacob's number, she can't wait for all this to fall into place. Before she can finish dialing, she's interrupted by the intercom. "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. There is a Mr. Charlie Swan here to speak to you."

Bella looks up at Jasper and Carlisle, not sure what is going on. "Do you think he's hear about the letter? He can't possibly know our plan."

Carlisle looks at Jasper unsure of what will happen. "Thanks Peter. Let him in the gate, but not in the house just yet. I'll open the door for him." Then he turns to Jasper and Bella. "Call your brothers to come to my office. Bella you need to leave, you have to keep the illusion that you're still here against your will and no knowledge of anything. We need to pretend we have no idea about Bella's mother and our plan."

Bella hugs Jasper tightly worried for them. She quickly runs off to find Esme in her office.

Carlisle nods at his other sons when they arrive. "Jasper will fill you in. I have no idea what to expect, but let me lead to be on the safe side. We don't want to let anything slip."

Carlisle walks to the door, trying to play out all the scenarios that might happen. Before he opens the door, he takes a breath and opens the door. "Mr. Swan?"

"We need to talk Carlisle. Someone knows about our little deal." Charlie whispers then looks hoping to spot one of their slave wives. He's knows they make them do the kinkiest shit. Hell, you buy a wife, you own her. If he bought a wife, he's keep her naked and locked in the bedroom day and night.

"Follow me to my office, my sons are there too." Carlisle sighs and tries to play out all the scenarios in his head.

Charlie follows him, taking in his surroundings. Carlisle opens the door for him to let Charlie walk in first. Charlie looks at him, "Nope you go first, if you don't mind."

Carlisle nods, knowing Charlie's a bit scared. That's good.

Charlie quickly glances at his three sons then back at Carlisle. "I got a letter from Bella's old friend, Jessica Stanley. She says she knows what I did and wants to meet me at her house. I don't know if this is a trap or if someone here blabbed."

Carlisle takes a breath. "Not one of us ever spoke about our deal. We do not allow Bella to call or speak to anyone, but I know Jacob tried to take Bella off our ship then Jessica verbally assaulted Bella on a ladies shopping trip. Perhaps they are trying to bribe you even though they don't know what's going on?"

"Whatever it is, you need to take care of this. I paid money to keep it under wraps and now it's out. I'm chief of police I can't have this out in the open." Charlie orders Carlisle.

"No, we don't have to do anything. After my wife spoke to Jessica, we have not been bothered since. It appears that Jacob does not believe you. Therefore it's your problem. If our reputation is attacked, we have a wealth of people to make sure it stays intact, so we are not worried." Carlisle confidently says as he quickly smirks at his sons.

Charlie shakes with anger; he was not expecting them to be so stubborn. "I want more money. I know you have it. You gave me one lump sum, but you get my daughter as a sex slave. I can only imagine what you have her doing with all of you. I can turn it around and say you tricked me."

Jasper is shaking with pure fury. Not only did this piece of shit kill her mother, try to kill her, and then sold her to a man she didn't know. He wants to rip every limb from his body and shove it up his ass. Jasper looks pleadingly at Carlisle, he wants to kill Charlie.

"If you feel it's necessary to tell about our arraignment, then so be it. We will tell our side as well. We only paid you for security work you did for us. We will make sure Bella tells our side of the story as well. After all, we can make her do whatever we want."

Charlie stands up in anger. "I want to see her."

Jasper stands in response, ready to pummel the fucker.

Carlisle knows Jasper will kill Charlie, so he speaks up. "Bella is unavailable right now. You can call her later on if you wish."

"What am I going to do about this Jessica chick?" Charlie screams.

"That is your problem, not ours." Carlisle adds calmly even though he wants to see Charlie buried alive.

Charlie turns to Jasper. "I bet you have her tied to the bed. You let your brothers have a go at her? Your dad? I want to make sure she's still alive. Or at least let me have a go, you know she's not really my biological kid, right?"

Emmett and Edward grab Jasper just before he jumps on Charlie. "Don't do it man, we'll figure out a plan. We'll figure out how to make Bella help us. This douche will get what's coming to him." Emmet whispers in his ear.

"I think you need to leave. We will send you an invitation to the wedding, you can see Bella then. If you continue your threats you will not be invited." Carlisle presses a button and in walks two security guards. Please escort Officer Swan out."

Charlie stands up. "You will pay for this, Carlisle."

Emmet and Edward let go of Jasper after they know Charlie has left the building. Carlisle immediately texts Esme and ask her to bring Bella to the office now.

Esme walks in with Bella, both look a combination of scared and inquisitive. Jasper immediately grabs Bella and holds her tight, so afraid to let her go. "I want to kill him and need your body to calm me down."

"So, we had quite the conversation with Charlie Swan." Carlisle huffs out still trying to process it all. He summarizes it for the ladies, leaving out Charlie admitting he's not Bella's biological father and wanting to have his way with her.

Esme takes a deep breath. "What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe we should see what he does. If he thinks its Jessica or Jacob he may react out of fear. He will try something irrational and the two of them are too stupid to stop him. The worst that can happen is the police department questions us and I say Jasper I dated and I came here of my own free will after we were engaged."

"That will disperse any rumors or questions, but I don't think Charlie will just let this go." Esme says. "He will need to be destroyed in the public eye beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"He's too smart to be tricked, especially now." Carlisle sighs

"Yes, but if he thinks he's outsmarted us he'll ego will be too strong over common sense. If he thinks he's got us good he won't see past his own revenge." Bella smiles as she thinks.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asks rubbing her back.

"I'll call him and speak in a monotone voice. I'll start to space out, then Jasper will grab the phone and try to silence it. Charlie will hear him threatening me. You whisper that if I don't read what you told me to, I will be punished for three days this time. I beg you not to and say I'm still in pain from last time. He swipes the house for bugs every week, so I know the conversation won't be recorded. Charlie will immediately think of a way to save me, and then punish me later. He will be so enraged; he'll mess up at some point."

"That might work." Carlisle grins

A/N What a POS Charlie is, even more than before. Think he'll fall for the plan? Wonder if he'll confront Jacob or Jessica?


	18. ch 18 They'll Never Suspect Me

Thanks for all the amazing reviews...still so honored and overwhelmed at how many people love this story. Sorry this took too much time to upload…hope you like the next chapter  
WARNING: kidnapping and sexual abuse. 

CH 18 They’ll Never Suspect Me  
Charlie sits on his couch, beer in left hand, right hand stroking his hard dick. He knows their taking turns fucking her pussy, fucking all their pussies. He should have insisted that he get a go once she was trained. He needs to figure out a way to get his turn. Let’s not forget that slut, Jessica. She needs to be silenced before she can destroy his image. He’s the Chief of Police he can’t let people know he sold Bella to the Cullens.  
If the police find out he sold off Bella, they might find out that she’s not his biological daughter. That damn Renee got pregnant. He knew it wasn’t his; he had a vasectomy right before they were married. He didn’t want a burden, but that whore had an affair with her ex-boyfriend Phil Dywer. The worst part is that Renee tried to send Phil a letter telling him about Bella and wanting to live with him to get away from her husband. Charlie destroyed the letter and before he killed his lying bitch of a wife, he told her he knew about Phil. He promised Renee he would take make Bella’s life a living hell for her deceptions.  
A ringing phone pulls him out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah.” Charlie grunts  
“Dad.” he hears Bella whisper  
“Bella? Is that you?”  
“I’m fine dad. All is good. I will see you at the wedding.” Bella says as if she’s reading from a script.  
“Are you okay? Sounds like you are reading from a paper. Are they treating you okay? Are you tied up somewhere?” Charlie asks with desire and jealousy.  
“Dad, I’m . Umm, I’m gre…”  
Charlie hears the phone moving and sounds like it is being covered. He hears a man’s voice growl, must be Jasper. “I told you what to say. Either you read it or you’re punishment will last three days this time. Got it?”  
Bella gets back on the phone and sounds as if she had been crying. “I’m, I’m great. Jasper loves me. I’ll see you at the wedding.”  
Charlie growls, fucker is controlling her. “Sounds to be like you are being forced to say this crap. What is going on in that house? Are you being punished?” Charlie groans pissed that he’s missing out on having his own sex slave wife.  
More movement then he hears Jasper. “Bella is tired. She will talk to you at the wedding.” Jasper says then hangs up.  
“Fuck!” Charlie screams. He needs to get Bella out of there. If he saves her then he can be a hero and get her back. Sadly, he can’t go running in there, all his dirty laundry will come out. He needs to find a reason to haul Jessica into the station. He needs alone time with them her. He’ll find out what she knows. He can’t have them blabbing about what he did. Then it hits him. If Jessica goes missing the Cullen’s will get blamed. Jacob will go insane and he can get him and his dumbass brothers to race over to there to rescue Jessica and Bella.  
What does he do with Jessica, then his dick hardens once more. He could have his own sex slave, kill two birds with one stone. Keeping Jessica in his basement will be the perfect hiding spot to interrogate and fuck her. She’ll learn her lesson and no one would ever suspect him; he’s the Chief of fucking Police. He’ll help with the investigation then go back and fuck her senseless. Maybe he’ll even get Bella back.  
Instead of sleeping, he sets up the basement to keep Jessica indefinitely. All she needs is a mattress with iron hooks at the corners to keep her legs and arms tied down, a bucket for her waste, water bottles, and a shock collar. She won’t need clothes, expect when she’s bleeding. At that point he’ll get her pads and a few panties. There are two doors down there, so it’s double security to keep her hidden.  
Charlie waits for Jessica in her bedroom. Lucky for him her parents are never home and he knows all the neighbors are working. Wearing gloves he takes a few panties and bras for her to wear when needed. Not expecting an intruder she walks into her room and pulls off her shirt and unzips her jeans. Upon seeing Charlie she gasps, but before she can scream he covers her mouth and nose with a cloth. The chloroform knocks her out fast and he deftly throws the little slut over his shoulder and calmly walks into the garage, out the door, and through two neighbor’s yards. He carefully places her in the truck and gets in his car. He knows he’s one smart fucker. Why didn’t he think of this sooner?  
It was so easy to bring her down to the basement and tie her up. He wanted to undress her but thought it would more exciting cutting her clothes off while she cried. Finally she wakes up and is confused. “Welcome to your new home slut. Thought you could threaten me and get away with it.” His dick hardens as she begins to cry and struggle. “I have some questions for you. If you answer them truthfully I will be kind to you. If you lie to me you will pay for it.”  
Jessica’s sobs continue. “Why are you doing this?”  
“Because you sent me a letter and threatened me. Did you think you could get away with it? Besides, I can keep you here and no one will ever think to look in my basement. While I go out and look for you during the day, I can come home at night and do what I want with you.”  
“I didn’t send you a letter. Please, I don’t understand.” Jessica manages to get out between tears.  
“Shut up! Now you are going to be treated like the nasty slut you are.”  
Jessica cries even harder, but when Charlie pulls out his knife she stops. Is he going to kill her? Then she realizes there is something worse than death, he slices away all her clothes. First her breasts are exposed; he moves the flat edge of the knife over her nipples, making them hard. He roughly pulls down her jeans and panties as far as he can get them, and then slices them to get them off her legs. Despite her best efforts, it’s useless to fight. She’s spread open for him to see every party of her body.  
“I knew a girl like you would be hairless, but it’s a shame you’ve had all those dicks in you. At least you’re prepped for me. Hell, I bet your ass is even prepped.” Jessica cries. “Please, don’t do this. They will look for me. They will find me.”  
Charlie chuckles at her, but keeps an eye on her pussy. “They will never look in the house of the Chief of Police? No one would ever suspect me; you’re here until I decide to let you go. I’m going to enjoy this and one day you’ll enjoy it too. But since you’ve lied, you’re going to have to learn a few lessons.  
Her screams start once again as he removes his pants and strokes his cock. “Let’s start with that mouth of yours. I bet you suck a good cock. If you bite me, I’ll gag you and only take it out to let you eat.”  
Any attempts at keeping her mouth closed are a waste of time. Charlie easily turns her head and shoves his hard cock in her mouth and down her throat. “Gag on it whore.” he moans, firmly grabs her hair, and moves it up and down his cock. Jessica gags on him as tears fall down her cheeks. The terror in her eyes only turns him on and makes him move her head up and down faster.  
“You better swallow or I’ll hurt you.” Thankfully he comes fast and she does her best to swallow his cum. She tries not to throw up, afraid of what he will do if she does.  
“Now let’s see if I still got my smooth moves and can make you come. I heard that a mustache adds to the pleasure, I can’t wait to find out.” He lowers his face between his legs as Jessica cries.  
Jasper lies on the couch; legs spread as Bella sucks his cock and fondles his balls. She gets him deeper down her throat each time and its pure heaven.  
“Fuck Bella, you look so damn good with my cock in your mouth. While I want to shoot my jizz down your throat, I love feeling your pussy milking my cock. Make yourself wet and ready for my cock.”  
Bella pulls off him with an audible pop and stands her up over his legs. She rubs her clit making her pussy wet and needy. As the first juices flow, she pushes two fingers in and moves them over her gspot while using her thumb to rub her clit. It’s not as good as his fingers, but knowing what’s going to happen turns her on even more. Despite her legs shaking, she is able to stand up, that is until she pours out onto Jasper’s lap. He forcefully removes her hand and pulls her down onto his dick while pushing up at the same time.  
Bella cries out, gyrating and moving down on him. “Please, Jasper, fuck me hard. Don’t stop fucking me.”  
He’s slamming into her so hard, hitting her cervix which only adds to the pleasure. Multiple orgasms have built up into a super orgasm, which is what he strives for each time. Out of her mouth comes a low deep growl as her entire body shakes and she pours onto as if a faucet has been opened.  
Once Bella has calmed down, Jasper helps her get dressed and makes her drink Gatorade. “Come on let’s get down for breakfast and get you some more fluids and food. You’ll need it for later.” Then he stops and turns to her. The look on his face shows her he’s about to tell her something serious. “Dad and Emmett said I shouldn’t say anything. Edward agrees with me that you should know. When your dad was here he asked to have a go at you and said you weren’t his biological daughter? Maybe that’s why he killed your mom, you weren’t really his.”  
Rage builds up in Bella and she screams at Jasper. “Now you tell me? You should have told me before!” Shaking she lunges for Jasper but he turns her around and holds her tight.  
“I know you are upset, but you are really angry at Charlie. Focus that rage on him.”  
She tries to pull away, but it’s useless and she begins to sob. He deftly turns her around and sits her on his lap and rocks her. “Oh Jasper, he’s more evil than I thought. My mom always talked about her old boyfriend, Phil Dwyer. What if I’m his daughter? Is that why he tried to kill me? Is Phil still alive?”  
Jasper rubs her back. “We will find out, Bella. I promise you that. But first we need to get you liquids and food. Then we can talk to my dad and brothers.”  
Between the intense sex and the truth about Charlie, standing up is impossible on her shaking legs, so he flings her over his shoulders and walks her down the stairs into the breakfast nook. Gently placing her in the chair, he gets her two glasses of water which she all but gulps down.  
“Damn, Bella did you run a marathon?” Emmett asks and smirks at her.  
“I think she may need a Gatorade drip.” Edward laughs  
She looks at them, smiles. “I know it’s hard not be jealous of such talent.”  
Esme laughs so hard she begins to cough on her coffee. “I should learn to not drink when I think Bella is going to speak.  
Everyone laughs and conversations start about plans for the day. Before anyone can get up, there is a frantic voice on the loud speaker. “They got over the gate and have bats and pipes.  
Carlisle stands up and shouts. “Esme take the ladies to the basement and lock it behind you. Boys let’s get our weapons; we can finally use them to defend our home.”

A/N Do you feel bad for Jessica or think she’s getting what she deserves? What will happen with Jacob? Will Charlie get caught? Does Phil know? Is he dead?


	19. CH 19 Hands Up

RECENTLY IT HAS BEEN SUGGESTED I TOOK WORDS FROM THE ONE DIRECTION FANDOM. PLEASE... BOY BANDS ARE A JOKE AND I NEVER EVEN KNEW A FANFTICION EXISTED BEFORE TODAY. I STARTED WRITING THE ORIGINAL YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW WITH EDWARD AND APRIL BACK IN 2011 AND STARTED THIS VERSION WITH JASPER AND BELLA IN OCTOBER 2011. FEEL FREE TO CHECK MY DATES ON https://www.fanfiction.net/~jasperswoman

Thanks for all the amazing reviews...still so honored and overwhelmed at how many people love this story. Sorry this took too much time to upload…hope you like the next chapter

WARNING: brutal beatings and gunfire

CH 19 Hands Up!

 

Esme and Bella guide a crying Rosalie and Alice down to the safety room exactly as Jacob and his brothers break in the front door. Bella watches on the screen and knew it was Jacob before she even saw him. She hopes Jacob and his brothers are tortured and brutalized. Imagining Jasper's muscles as he beats the crap make her moist with desire. She can't wait for tonight.

 

Then she turns to see Esme trying to calm down Rosalie and Alice and now understands just how fragile and needy they and it's annoying.

 

"You took my Jessica, now I'm going to fuck your women in front of you." Jacob screams as he waves the bat in the air.

 

Carlisle steps forward with his sons, guns hidden in their pockets. "That is not going to happen." Carlisle calmly states

 

"Where is she? Where is Jessica?" One of Jacob's brothers asks.

 

"Why would we take your ugly whore?" Edward asks in amusement. "Have you seen our wives? Why the fuck would we want her?"

 

Jacob can't hold himself back and runs toward Jasper, pipe raised in the air. Jasper raises a hidden gun, aims it for Jacob's dick, and shoots. Jacob screams out in agony as his brother's stand in shock. They are helpless as the other Cullen's raise their guns to them. They now realize their fatal mistake.

 

Edward aims at the brother who first spoke and shoots him in the shoulder. When he falls, he shoots the other shoulder. "I know I shattered your shoulders, sorry you won't be able to jack off anymore."

 

Emmett and Carlisle aim their guns too. Emmett shoots one brother in both kneecaps and Carlisle shoots the last man in the hands.

 

Jasper kneels down to Jacob and speaks calmly despite the moans and cries. "Now you and your brothers will always remember what we did to you. It's too easy to kill you, we rather you suffer for the rest of your lives."

 

Emmett looks at his dad. "If Jessica is missing and they think we have her, then Charlie must have taken her."

 

Jasper shakes his head. "We can't call the police, they would never believe us."

 

"You have to call your contact at the FBI." Esme states calmly.

 

"What are you all doing up here?" Carlisle demands in anger looking at his wife and Bella, with a crying Rosalie and Alice behind them."

 

Bella clears her throat. "While they did break in and you have a right to shoot them, we need to make it look even better. We need to look as if they knocked you all out and tried to rape us. Rip our clothes and give us one or two slap marks. Then give each other a few hits to show you had were knocked out."

 

Emmett whistles. "Damn, Bella. I love the way you think."

 

Each man walks over to their women and carefully rip at their clothes. Esme and Bella smirk as their clothes are ripped and their husbands slap their faces to leave a mark. In contrast, Alice and Rosalie start to sob, but with encouragement from Emmett and Edward they finally rip their clothes.

 

Bella walks over and explains to Rosalie and Alice that if they don't have slap marks or cuts it won't be realistic and Emmett and Edward could go to jail. "I'll do it so your men won't have to." She quickly slaps them each as hard as she can, which produces blood on each of their mouths. It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy, they are a bit pathetic.

 

Rosalie and Alice know that Bella has more power than they ever will have or want. They don't mind her being in charge, but hope she never turns on them.

 

Jasper rubs Bella's ass to show how turned on he is; he loves how viscous she can be. He will enjoy acting this out later.

 

"We need to show that the ladies fought back. Each ladies needs to scratch one of the fuckers." Carlisle adds.

 

Once again, Esme and Bella scratch their faces with little emotion and remorse. Jacob winces as Bella scratches his face hard and deep. Rosalie and Alice are shaking and need their men to stand behind them for comfort.

 

Once that is done the Cullen men each take a pipe in gloved hands and hit each other in the head, just hard enough to make each other bleed.

 

One of Jacob's brothers speaks out. "We'll tell them the truth."

 

Bella walks over to him, pulls off her shoe, and pulls his head up by his hair and smiles at him. "Oh Sam, not if you can't speak. "She slams down the shoe and punctures his mouth with the heel of her shoe. He screams but is now slumped on the floor with a heel sticking out of his mouth, blood running on the floor.

 

Esme walks over smiles, and then bares her teeth. "Our contacts at the FBI won't believe a piece of trash like you. You may think the doctors can help you, but in reality, we know them too. We'll make sure your bones are not set and casted property, you'll be scared for life."

 

"My dick, my balls, they're gone." Jacob cries out as he tries to feel around his body.

 

"It wasn't that impressive anyway, so why are you crying?" Bella snorts out and gets laughter from the men.

 

Carlisle hangs up the phone and looks at his family. "The chief from one town over is on his way, as is the FBI. He said to not clean up or move."

 

FBI surround house without telling local police, they can't let Charlie know. They use tools to unlock all the doors and find themselves in the basement. "Jessica, this is the FBI. We're here to help and are coming in." They slowly open the door to find her cowering on the bed. She's naked, covered in bruises and dried blood around her genitals. The shock collar still on her, bruises show it's been used quite often.

 

"Jessica, we are not with Charlie. We know what he did to you. Bella told us where to find you. We will help you." A female agent calmly says.

 

Jessica cries in relief and runs to her.

 

At the hospital they have her isolated with only a few doctors. They need to make sure Charlie and his men don't hear about this. Jessica had the horror of reliving it all as she tells them the details. How he kidnapped her, cut off her clothes, raped her mouth, used his mouth and fingers on her, and raped her three times. How he kept calling her Bella and told her since she came she wanted it and was now his whore. He kept telling her how she loved being used in the way God intended.

 

Between Bella's statement and the evidence they have here, Charlie is going down.

 

Charlie pulls into his driveway eager to fuck that pussy. It was darn hard to keep his dick under control pretending to look for Jessica. Pretending to care about who took her and where she was. It was so easy to get Jacob and his brothers pumped up to invade the Cullen house. He knows they will be blamed for this and all will find out what they did to their wives.

 

He thought about his long term plans. Eventually he'd have to leave with her. If he wanted to keep her long time, he couldn't stay here. Maybe in the woods somewhere, this way she could walk around naked all the time, but he'd still have a collar on her with a chain. He can't trust the cunt to stay put. She could cook, clean, and serve his needs. Then if he did get Bella back, he'd have two pussies to fuck uninterrupted.

 

He undid his belt and left it on the table with his gun and got the control for the shock collar. He can't have her trying to escape when he opens the door. Walking down the stairs he whistles and began to sing out. "Jessica. You ready for my cock? I hope you got your rest. All that searching for you has me fucking horny."

 

He walked through the first door then towards the second door. "Remember, you come at me and I will shock you like the bitch whore you are." He unlocks the door to find a gun pointed at his head. "FBI! Hands up Mr. Swan."

 

He pressed the button, but nothing happens. Then another voice from behind him shouted. "Hands behind your head! You're under arrest for the adjunction, sexual assault, and rape of Jessica Stanley."

 

Charlie began to speak but was yelled at to shut up. "We have all the evidence here, Jessica's statement, and we just spoke to your daughter, Bella. You are one sick man who abused his power as Chief of Police. I wonder what they are going to do to you in prison? They hate cops, but a cop who uses his badge to commit crimes is lower than scum." The agent holding the gun at his head snarls.

 

A/N Rosalie and Alice are really quite helpless. Bella and Jasper seem to get off on all the violence. Charlie can't talk his way out this, can he? What will happen with Jessica?

Do you think Bella and The Cullens will find Phil?

RECENTLY IT HAS BEEN SUGGESTED I TOOK WORDS FROM THE ONE DIRECTION FANDOM. PLEASE... BOY BANDS ARE A JOKE AND I NEVER EVEN KNEW A FANFTICION EXISTED BEFORE TODAY. I STARTED WRITING THE ORIGINAL YOU'RE A CULLEN NOW WITH EDWARD AND APRIL BACK IN 2011 AND STARTED THIS VERSION WITH JASPER AND BELLA IN OCTOBER 2011. FEEL FREE TO CHECK MY DATES ON https://www.fanfiction.net/~jasperswoman


End file.
